Total Drama Rescue
by Rev666
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens after the volcano blows in World Tour? A new season straight away of course. Chapter 18: What repurcussion's will Eva face and the next challenge is about to begin.</html>
1. All Aboard

Okay here's my first go at a Total Drama story. This is based immediately after the final episode of World Tour and will deal with how all the campers got away safely. Let's face it they're bound to be rescued some point in the water, hence the name Total Drama Rescue. I should like to take this opportunity now to point out I'm gonna try and keep the feel of a Total Drama series but also try and 'serious' it up a bit just to help develop one of my favourite underrated characters (cough*Eva*cough) a bit. I'm sure there's more to her than a bully with anger issues. There's gonna be some pairings in this story so if you don't like that particular pairing then I respect your preferences. Also I've got a British OC in this story so I'd like to point out I'm trying to write how you'd hear his accent, so the spelling mistakes are intentional.

* * *

><p>'This is just great,' mused Eva as she and the rest of the cast swam at top speed away from the exploding volcano on the island. 'First off I end up being a stinkin interviewer for a series I'm not competing on, next I lose out to get on the show to that Mildred and when I finally get chance to spectate on the final, the freakin volcano blows,' she thought as she carried on stroking.<p>

Having been travelling away from the volcanoes blast radius for some minutes, Eva was firmly leading the group of terrified teens, Chris and Chef.

"Hey Eva, slow down already, we're far out enough," yelled the host as he was clutching tightly on Chef Hatchet's back.

"Remind me again why I'm acting as your personal flotation device?" grumbled Chef while maintaining a perfect rhythm.

"Because, I'm the host and it states in my contract I have the right to refuse any act that may cause detriment to the show. If I get this perfect hair wet then my looks will be tarnished and the viewers won't wanna watch the show anymore," explained Chris holding up and informing finger.

"Wait a minute, the seasons over so we ain't got no more viewers," growled Chef straightening up causing Chris to fall into the water.

"Hey, you know how much my stylist costs?" complained Chris as he surfaced while pulling his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe you should spend the money on a swim instructor instead," grinned Chef wickedly as he began swimming away.

"Hey, get back here," shouted Chris as his makeshift boat swam away. "Terrific," he said sarcastically before noticing a large figure floating past him with a redhead on board.

"Hey Owen look, it's the endangered Jerkfish," giggled Izzy as she began rocking back and forth on Owen's chest with her knee's tucked into her stomach.

"Looks more like the slimy Egofish to me Iz," snorted Owen.

"Any chance there's room for one more on there?" Chris asked pleadingly.

"Only if you don't mind sitting near the exhaust port," smiled Izzy as she pulled Chris onto Owen's stomach.

"Exhaust port?" Chris enquired before his curiosity was solved by Owen farting as he sat down heavily on his gut. "Gah!" Chris screamed while holding his nose and wafting away the gas cloud. "Just give me warning next time," he said unhappily.

"Maybe we should warn that ship as well," said Izzy pointing.

"A ship! My hair is saved," cried Chris enthusiastically as he followed Izzy's finger to see that there was indeed a cruise ship not too far away from the group's location. "Everybody!" he shouted cupping his hands to his mouth while standing up. "There's a ship over there," he added pointing towards the ships direction once he was the focus of everyone's attention. "Let's get aboard and then we can all forget that I almost got you all blown to bits."

"Fat chance McLean, as soon as I get a phone signal my lawyers are gonna be all over this," shouted Courtney as she began swimming towards the ship.

"Tough break, maybe she'll leave him enough money to get his hair done by a student barber," Duncan joked as he and the rest of the group left Owen and his passengers in their wake.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Chris complained sitting back down, causing Owen to fart once more.

"Oops, sorry," giggled Owen as Chris' eyebrow twitched.

"Just get me onboard and grab me a tall latte," Chris deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Floating not too far behind Owen was a square piece of wood. The only remnants of Chris' boat, having been blown to bits, were drifting in the same direction as the competitors.<p>

A single bubble rose from the water.

Then another.

Multiple bubbles began to rise before a screaming Ezekiel popped out of the water and collapsed onto the wood. Looking at the figure of Owen floating away he growled savagely before fainting.

The wooden board carried on towards the ship with its unconscious passenger firmly holding on.

* * *

><p>Onboard the cruise ship a male in his late teens was sitting on a deck chair next to a doorway. He wore navy jeans, a blue shirt with a Union Jack on the chest and a black toque. He was staring intently at a piece of paper in his hand while a pencil was held in his mouth.<p>

"Why is it always the last thing on a list ya can never think of?" he asked to no one in particular as this part of the deck was empty save for him and 2 members of the ships staff who were going about there duties.

"Help!" said a quiet, distant voice.

The boy looked up at the 2 crew members on deck with him who just smiled politely and carried on as though nothing had happened.

"Hearin things," he said in a British accent before returning to his piece of paper.

"Help us, help us," said this time by multiple voices caused the boy to get out of his chair.

"Okay who's havin a laugh?" he asked looking around more intently this time.

"For crying out loud we're in the water!" shouted a gruff female voice angrily. The boy dropped his pencil and paper in realisation as he ran to look over the edge of the ship only to spot 20 plus people.

"Bloody hell it's a whole tour group," he exclaimed before looking around to try and find one of the many life preservers the cruise ship kept dotted around.

Spotting one he removed it from its mounting.

"Hey you lot, catch," he shouted as he tossed the life preserver over the edge with the connecting rope trailing behind it.

"Sir what are you doing?" asked one of the crewmembers running over to where the boy was standing.

"There's a bunch of people overboard Wyatt," said the boy as he made sure the rope was secure. "…and I've told ya a dozen times, don't be so formal, call me Ozzy," he added as the second crewmember arrived.

"What's going on Ozzy?" he asked.

"See Wayne knows the drill," Ozzy said before seeing the rope go tight against the edge.

"Wayne, go get the Captain, we've got people overboard," said Wyatt as he looked overboard to see people climbing up the rope. "Get about 30 towels and the Doc as well," he added seeing the soaking wet male who was climbing up first with a scowl.

* * *

><p>"You see, all you need is healthy lungs and a strong voice," said Eva proudly as everyone was waiting patiently to take their turn to climb. She had been the one to get the attention of the people onboard after everyone had been crying for help woefully.<p>

"Well not all of us have iron abs," complained Heather who was just about to begin climbing as Eva tried to bite at her heels. "Touchy," she added rolling her eyes. "Need I remind you that I should be flying back home in first class a million dollars richer rather than climbing up the side of a boat while soaking wet."

"You received your prize, Total Drama sponsors are not liable for what happens to it afterwards," Chris said while still sat on Owen.

Heather groaned before climbing upwards.

"Speaking of being liable for incidents, where are Alejandro and Blainely? I'm sure they'll be suing somebody," asked Cody gripping the rope and start to make slow progress up.

"They got airlifted," growled Chris angrily. "We only have 2 spaces," he said sarcastically. "We have to take the injured people, not you and Chef," he added with disdain.

"Why didn't they pick Sierra over Alejandro? He at least had the use of his legs," Cody asked looking back down at his 'new best friend' Sierra.

"They offered Codykins but how could I accept knowing you'd be all alone in this freezing water without me to keep you warm or give you mouth to mouth," said Sierra as she grabbed hold of Cody's waist causing him to slide back down the rope.

"Hey I'm no good at climbing on my own, never mind carrying someone else," he said before attempting to climb with his and Sierra's weight and failing spectacularly. "Can someone pull us up please?" he yelled. After a few seconds the rope began to rise with him and Sierra gripping firmly.

"Good idea, I think I'll do that too," Chris said smiling as he realised he didn't have to put any effort into getting onboard.

The remaining teens all rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon everyone bar Tyler and Eva had climbed aboard. Tyler had wanted Lindsay to get to safety before him (and the general opinion of everyone was that Lindsay had her own flotation devices so she was safe in the water for a while) and Eva had claimed that she would go last just to prove how effortless climbing really was to her.<p>

"I'm surrounded by wimps," she said watching Tyler make a decent effort of climbing ahead of her. "Man there better be a hot shower and a gym on this hunk of metal, I seriously need to burn off some tension," she grumbled while estimating the size of the rope. "Okay Duncan made it up the fastest in 12 seconds; let's see if I can make it in 8," she said getting a grip on the rope while waiting for Tyler to climb on deck.

"Now," she said to herself as his feet disappeared and she began climbing while counting in her head.

* * *

><p>"What in blue blazes where you doing in the water?" asked Wyatt as he helped Lindsay onto the ship.<p>

"Well we were scuba diving but silly us forgot our gear," snarked Noah as he and the rest of the group were all shivering.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit son," retorted Wyatt with a slight touch of disdain in his voice.

"If you must know we were attempting to escape from volcano that was erupting thanks to miss pineapple chucker here," chimed in Courtney while pointing a thumb at Heather.

"Hey you were the one's hiding the signs that said no pineapples," growled Heather getting right into Courtney's face.

"Don't you dare blame me for your mistakes or I'll…" said Courtney.

"I'll get my lawyers onto you," mocked Heather, Noah and Leshawna simultaneously who all knew what Courtney was going to say.

"Tyler you're up!" squealed Lindsay as her boyfriends head appeared over the edge of the boat.

"Yeah babe, I told you I had strong fingers; the rope climb in school was always one of my best sports," said Tyler smiling as he hooked his leg over the edge before tripping on the rope and falling flat on his face.

"Maybe you should have focused more on the hurdles," said Noah wincing as Lindsay ran over to Tyler.

"Oh Tyler are you okay?" she asked hugging him close.

"Much better now," he said smiling while getting held tightly.

"Lucky sod," whispered Ozzy who was leaning against the edge Tyler had just tripped over. "There anyone else?" he asked turning to peer over. This was a mistake as a raven haired girl came barrelling up the rope and over the side, knocking him over.

"Watch it," Eva grumbled as she tumbled over and fell on top of him.

"Hey love you should watch it, I think ya broke somethin," said Ozzy as Eva got up from her prone position.

"I'm not that heavy," snarled Eva as she started ringing out her vest.

"I'm serious, I heard a snap and now there's a stabbin pain in me back," said Ozzy as he tried to remain perfectly still.

"Here let me look, the checking for broken bones merit badge was the first one I ever earned," said Harold as he kneeled down to investigate. "Okay first I'm gonna check your ribs," he said gently pressing on the underside of Ozzy's back.

"Ow!" cried Ozzy as Harold began prodding.

"Well you won't be able to write for a while," said Harold as he raised an eyebrow while pulling his hand back.

"Why? What did I break?" asked Ozzy as the pain mysteriously seemed to vanish.

"Your pencil," Harold said as he held up the broken writing apparatus which had been digging into Ozzy's back.

There was a moment's silence as realisation sank in.

Then everybody burst out laughing.

"Well this is embarrassin," said Ozzy covering his face with his right hand. "Cheers," he said snatching the pencil before standing up.

"Wyatt, hey Wyatt," came a voice. It was Wayne who suddenly appeared from around the corner. "Captain said to get them all to the infirmary so they can get checked over first and then he'll be right along to see them," he added noticing the large group of people who were dripping all over the deck.

"Okay, thanks Wayne. Alright everybody if you'd like to follow me we'll get you all dry, warm and checked for hypothermia," said Wyatt as he slowly began to lead Chris, Chef and the teens away towards the infirmary.

"Did you know hypothermia can actually cause the skin to literally turn blue?" said Harold as everyone bar Wayne and Ozzy followed Wyatt.

"Can it Doris," grumbled Duncan as he tried rubbing his arms for warmth.

* * *

><p>"The blonde one was cute," said Wayne after the group was out of earshot.<p>

"Very unprofessional Wayne," said Ozzy as he picked up his piece of paper which had somehow remained dry. "Besides I think the redhead was cuter," he added causing Wayne to grin.

"You do you know who they were, don't you?" asked Wayne as he began unlocking a utility room that they had been standing next to.

"Of course I do, I watched the first season on the telly," said Ozzy as he perused over his piece of paper before smiling as his eyes settled on something. "They're the answer to me problems," he said before following the group to the infirmary.

"I swear that boy has a screw loose," said Wayne as he pulled out a mop and a wet floor sign.

THUD!

"Hello?" said Wayne turning around to see the rope dangling over the ship's side had gone tight once more. Peering over the edge he saw a dishevelled and soaking figure. "I thought everybody was…" began Wayne before he was seized by the collar of his uniform and pulled over.

Jumping on board the bald figure grabbed the mop and brandished it in the air threateningly.

Ezekiel roared out a cry of anger.


	2. A New Season

"So that's why you're on my ship?" asked the Captain as everyone was huddling for warmth in the bathrobes they had been given in place of there wet clothes.

The Captain was every inch the typical clean cut head of a ship. Neatly pressed suit, hat firmly on head and possessing the type of middle aged male good looks that Chris could only hope of achieving.

"Pretty much," said Chris as he took a sip of his hot latte which he demanded he receive before even thinking about explaining their whole situation.

"Well I must say we're used to celebrities on The Princess Explorer but never any from reality TV," chuckled the Captain. His ship ran regular High Class tours and was one of the most luxurious on the seas.

"Yeah, anyways is there any chance you could drop us off at the nearest place with an airport and we'll just be on our way," said Chris taking another sip.

"I'm afraid Hawaii was our last stop before directly heading to Los Angeles, we don't make port for another 3 weeks," explained the Captain.

"That's okay," said Heather smiling while she was ogling one of the cute male medics. "I've always wanted to go on a nice Hawaiian cruise," she added while stretching out to get comfortable.

"I'm afraid there's no such thing as a free lunch Miss," said the Captain removing his hat. "You see we're perfectly willing to help unfortunate souls who we find shipwrecked or lost at sea but we do ask in return that they help around on the ship with daily tasks, just to maintain there keep if you will," he added rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"You want us to work?" exclaimed Chris with a growing sense of dread. "Doing what?" he enquired urgently.

"Just simple tasks like washing plates, cleaning public areas and so forth," explained the Captain. "I know it seems unreasonable and I hate asking but I can't let our budget take a hit, no matter how small it may be," he said putting his hat back on.

"What if we refuse?" asked Duncan who was still shaking. "I don't know about the rest of you but I don't like the thought of scrubbing toilets for 3 weeks, especially when there's thousands of passengers aboard," he said before coughing.

"If anything I think you'll be spending the most of that time here if that cough is any indication," said the Doctor putting on her stethoscope and examining Duncan's breathing. She was quite a petite woman with short mousy brown hair and black thick framed glasses very similar to Harold's.

"Suit's me sweetheart," Duncan flirted before another wracking cough silenced him.

"I hope you don't refuse," responded the Captain now that Duncan had quieted down. I'd have to confine you our brig with no access to facilities. If you at least worked I could let you all have access to a pool for a short period at off peak times."

"What about your flow rider?" asked Bridgette while cuddling close to a sniffling Geoff.

"I'm afraid that's quite a popular feature of our ship, you wouldn't have access to that," answered the Captain.

"I mean could I work at the flow rider showing people how to surf?" explained Bridgette.

"Possibly, if our current instructor needs some assistance and he feels you have enough experience to aide him then I don't see a problem with that proposal," the Captain replied.

"You mean we can do other things besides cleaning the toilets?" asked Gwen who was also coughing quite badly.

"I'm a reasonable man," said the Captain. "If any of you can think of qualifications you possess that could be applied to any of our facilities then I'd be willing to let you work there," he said smiling as the problems seemed to be smoothing out.

"So I could whip some maggots into sha…I mean be a gym instructor?" asked Eva with a rare smile.

"Could I play music for the other passengers?" asked Trent.

"I could cook for you," Chef offered.

"NO!" screamed the entire cast and Chris in unison while looking at Chef with wide eyes.

"It was just a suggestion," he said dejectedly.

"What about doin what ya do best," said a voice from the doorway.

"What do you mean young sir?" asked the Captain as everyone turned to see the teen boy that had thrown them the life preserver.

"Well these lot are reality TV stars; they've been in 3 seasons of a popular show, why not let em do a 4th season on the ship?" suggested Ozzy.

"Are you mad? There are no television cameras on board this ship and even if there were, what would the other passengers think?" asked the Captain.

"They'd probably be made up and think it a memorable experience. They paid for a relaxin break on the ocean waves and end up bein the audience for Total Drama Cruise," said Ozzy.

"Total Drama Cruise?" came multiple confused whispers.

"Well that's only a suggestion for the show's name," said Ozzy slightly embarrassed by the silly title. In truth he'd literally made it up on the spur of the moment.

"It's a novel idea I'll admit young sir but I don't think the Cruise Line owners will agree to such a suggestion," said the Captain smiling half-heartedly.

"Is there anyway you could contact them?" asked Chris. "If it means milking, I mean getting attention on the ship and us another series I'm pretty sure everyone would be up for it, right guys?" he enquired while looking to get the groups consent.

"Already!" exclaimed Heather. "I just won the last series an hour ago and you want us to jump straight in to another one."

"You're right Heather, you can be a wuss and clean toilets; I on the other hand look forward to finally qualifying for another series and proving how great a competitor I really am," said Eva with a wicked grin. She was finally looking at her second chance to prove herself and wasn't going to let it slip by.

"Now, now, I didn't say I wouldn't, just that it seems a bit soon," Heather quickly responded while holding her hands up defensively.

"So is everyone up for Total Drama Rescue?" asked Chris causing everyone to look at him. "So titled because the ship rescued us," he monotoned to explain his choice of name.

Everyone murmured their realisation of understanding before all voicing their consent.

"You're forgetting that the owners haven't agreed to any of this," said the Captain looking around at the teens.

"Plus even if they do agree, I have some objections," interrupted the petite doctor. "You and you," she said pointing to Duncan and Gwen, "are showing strong signs of hypothermia and I'm also worried you may be getting pneumonia. I want to keep you both here for observation so no Total Drama anything until I clear you."

"You can't do that!" they both yelled before their coughing silenced them.

The doctor just gave a perplexed 'I told you so' glance to them both.

"Aw tough luck," said Heather smugly. With 2 less competitors she stood a better chance of winning.

"Well that makes it easier," said Chris. "Now there'll be exactly 20 competitors; four teams of 5 for the first challenge which…" he started.

"So we're up to 4 teams now?" interrupted Leshawna raising an eyebrow.

"Just for the first challenge, I have a really cool idea; see it'll be…" Chris began again.

"There's only 19 of em mate," said Ozzy as he finished doing a quick count.

"Huh?" Chris said turning to the teen at the door.

"I only count 19, someone's missin," he said trying to figure out who had disappeared since he last saw them.

"Where's Izzy?" Owen asked causing Chris, Chef and the other competitors to go rigid.

A scream could be heard from someplace near.

"You had to ask," said Duncan huddling up.

* * *

><p>"Don't run," said Izzy as multiple passengers were fleeing on deck in the opposite direction. "Bathrobicus is a friendly deity; she wishes to bless you all," she added while holding her arms out in a welcoming manner.<p>

"Izzy what in the world are you doing?" asked Courtney as she, Chris, Chef, the Captain and all the other teens bar Duncan, Gwen and Sierra arrived. Izzy was currently wearing her bathrobe like a toga and had a stolen stethoscope backwards on her head so it looked like a wreath.

"I Bathrobicus, the Romanian goddess of the sea, am looking for subjects to bless," Izzy said while gesturing to the ocean.

"Bathrobicus?" asked the Captain, incredibly confused.

"Romanian?" asked Eva.

"Yeah Romanian, check out my cool Romanian crown," said Izzy pointing to the stethoscope on her head.

"I think she means Roman," said Cody as he was gasping for air. He had done far too much physical activity today.

"Did you know laurel wreaths were awarded to athletic victors in Greek times and to conquering generals in Roman times?" asked Harold.

"So not the time Harold," said Chris with a sideways glance.

"Hey Izzy, guess what?" said Owen excitedly while hopping from foot to foot.

"I'm Bathrobicus!" stated Izzy while standing firm and proud, mimicking a scene she had seen in a movie.

"Well Iz…er Bathrobicus, we're doing another season right here on this ship," Owen gushed.

"What is it with you people?" asked the Captain incredulously. "I haven't even asked the owners any of this yet."

"Well why not ask Zeke, with his wicked mop combat skills he looks like he could own everything on board," said Izzy pointing to a balcony just above and behind her.

Following the direction of her finger they all noticed Ezekiel crouching on the edge of the balcony. He was currently growling at them and brandishing his mop in one hand like he was poised to strike.

"Zeke!" shouted everyone in perfect unison while staring in disbelief.

"That no good slimy worm," glowered Heather. "He cost me my million dollars. When I get a hold of him I'm gonna wring his scrawny neck and then throw him overboard to drown."

"Bathrobicus doesn't think so. Zekey boy has been scaring off her subjects with his growling, and the mop attacks and his smell like 5 day unwashed Owen," smirked Izzy while holding her hands behind her back and rocking from side to side.

"Son, get down from there at once before you hurt yourself or someone else," said the Captain in a firm voice while taking a step forward.

"Oh isn't he so dreamy?" asked Sadie turning to her BFFFL Katie.

"I know; such presence, such compassion, and such nice tight…" Katie trailed off dreamily before she and Sadie stated squealing in delight.

Zeke covered his ears and winced in pain at the noise before growling. He grabbed his mop in both hands and jumped off the balcony towards Katie and Sadie.

"Look out!" yelled the Captain as he dove towards the two girls and pushed them out of the way of Zeke's swing causing the mop handle to smash as it solidly hit the deck.

"You saved our lives," said Katie in impressed disbelief.

"You're our hero," said Sadie smiling wide and clapping in joy.

"Not now girls," said the Captain standing up and glaring at Zeke. "Son what is wrong with you?" he roared.

Zeke looked at his broken mop with sorrow.

"Best guess; I'd say everything," said Noah slowly backing away as Zeke held the now pointy mop handle in his hand while slowly advancing at the Captain.

"He's gone crazy…er," screamed Cody.

* * *

><p>"Oh no my Cody's in trouble," cried Sierra in the infirmary. She had wanted to go with Cody and the others but her legs, while getting some sensation back in them, weren't fully healed yet.<p>

"How can ya tell love?" asked Ozzy who had stayed in the infirmary. He had never seen so many people exit a room as fast as the Captain and the teens had just moments before.

"I just know in my heart of hearts," she said clutching her necklace close to her chest.

"He your bloke then?" Ozzy asked with a sly grin.

"Huh?" Sierra said confused by his words.

"Forgive me British; is he your boyfriend?" he translated.

"It's complicated," she said with a slight disappointed frown.

"Well if ya want I'll go check on him; I've said me piece and I'm going back to me room now anyways," said Ozzy backing away towards the door.

"Oh thank you ever so much kind sir," Sierra squealed.

"No worries love," said Ozzy backing out the door. "…and call me Oz…" he added before going silent. He had turned and was stunned to silence by what he saw.

* * *

><p>"Somebody save the brave Captain," cried Katie and Sadie as they hugged each other for comfort.<p>

The Captain was currently lying prone on the deck with a raging Zeke sitting on top of him. They were both struggling to get the makeshift mop handle stake.

"Somebody do something," said Chris hiding behind Chef.

"Like what? That psycho'll stab anybody who goes near," complained Chef who didn't appreciate being used as a shield.

"Leshawna, do you still have my num-yo's?" asked Harold as he turned to the large girl.

"Baby what you talking bout?" she asked quite surprised by his question.

"Well do you?" he asked urgently.

"Course I do," said Leshawna taking the num-yo's out of her back pocket.

"Thanks," said Harold abruptly before grabbing them from her. "Time to unleash my mad skills," he said before twirling the num-yo's around his head to gather momentum.

Zeke seemed to spot something straight ahead of him as he suddenly stopped struggling.

"Booyah!" yelled Harold as he expertly wrapped one end of his num-yo's around the broken mop and yanked, pulling the pointy wood away from Zeke's relaxed grasp.

"That's my guy playin the hero right there," said Leshawna affectionately as she grabbed Harold in a hug.

Zeke snarled something unintelligible before jumping off of the Captain and running straight towards the other end of the deck's walkway.

"Where's he going now?" asked Chris finally leaving his hiding place.

"Zekey said 'Gimme' and is now on the hunt," said Izzy as she readjusted her bathrobe back into its normal way of fitting.

"The hunt for what?" asked Leshawna finally letting go of Harold.

"For him," said Izzy nodding in the direction Zeke was running.

Ozzy was frozen to the spot with fear as the feral Zeke bore down on him.

"Oh soddin hell," he said as his arms fell to his sides.


	3. A New Competitor?

Ozzy was wide eyed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sierra from her bed across the infirmary.

"Lemme in, lemme in, lemme in," he rambled before jumping into the infirmary and closing the door shut tight.

"What's wrong Oz?" wheezed Duncan as he held on to a cough.

"It's Ozzy," he said before a loud thump and growling could be heard.

"What on Earth was that?" asked the petite Doctor.

"I dunno Doc; but it didn't look at all friendly," said Ozzy pushing his entire weight into keeping the door closed.

The thudding stopped and Ozzy looked through the peephole.

Zeke stared at him and growled something before running off.

"Is it gone?" asked Sierra as she was cowering in her bed covers.

"I think so," said Ozzy as he tried getting a better angle to make sure the bald headed teen had gone.

"Boo!" yelled Izzy as her head popped into view causing Ozzy to jump back go sprawling on the floor.

"'Go on a cruise Ozzy', 'It'll be relaxin Ozzy,'" the spread eagled teen mimicked mockingly from his prone position.

"Ooh that looks like fun; can Izzy join you?" asked the redheaded girl as she opened the door.

"So that's where my other stethoscope went," said the Doctor as she walked over and removed it from Izzy's head.

"Who in the bloody hell was that nutter that tried to have me?" asked Ozzy standing up.

"Yes I'd like to know who that was as well," said the Captain who was just outside the infirmary door.

"That was Zekey, he's a little bit wild and feral at the moment though," said Izzy as she rubbed her head where the stethoscope had previously been.

"Somebody care to explain how he got on my ship?" asked the Captain turning to stare at Chris.

"He climbed up the life preserver rope that this lot used and then pulled me overboard," said a voice from the crowd of teens.

The group parted to reveal a soaking wet and shivering Wayne.

"We got any spare bathrobes Doc?" he asked walking into the infirmary and sitting on a spare bed.

"Anyway back to this Zeke," said the Captain. "I assume he's with you but why is he acting so strangely.

"He only wanted something from Ozzy," said Izzy before she realised something. "Ooh, Ozzy, Izzy, Ozzy, Ozzy, Izzy," she started to yammer.

"Okay how did you know that?" asked Bridgette. "Far as I could tell he was beyond conversational skills; even more so than his normal self."

"Or as normal as homeschool ever was," wheezed Duncan with a small grin.

"Oh Izzy knows how to speak feral now," said Izzy offhandedly.

"Speak what?" asked Bridgette.

"Feral. Izzy managed to convert the camel language using a cipher that Brainzilla gave to her," responded the redhead.

"Uh Izzy, you _**were**_ Brainzilla," stated Geoff before sneezing.

"You okay son," asked the Doctor as she guided Geoff to a chair.

"Just feeling a bit sniffly Doc, nothing to worry about," he assured her.

"Let me be the judge of that," said the Doctor smiling pleasantly.

"Back to the topic at hand, we need to find this Zeke and make sure he's restrained; I'll not have him attack any of my passengers or damage my ship," said the Captain advancing on Chris. "I'm going to alert security to find him and bring him back here to the infirmary. If he's really gone wild like you say he has he'll need medical examination."

"What about the show?" asked Chris panicking slightly.

"There are more important matters to deal with," said the Captain. "Security must be alerted first, then I'll sort out your accommodations, _**then**_ I'll contact the owners to put forth your proposal," said the Captain laying down the rules.

"So firm and in control," whispered Katie in a daze while blushing slightly.

"What was that?" asked Sadie turning to her BFFFL.

"Nothing," said Katie snapping out of her reverie.

"Hey how about we go look for Zekey as well," said Izzy jumping up and down excitedly.

"I think 20 plus people running around in bath robes would be almost as shocking as that smelly runt," said Heather wrapping herself up for warmth.

"I think it would be wise if you remained here until your clothes have been dried," said the Doctor as she stood next to Geoff. "We may be close to Hawaii but the decks can still get quite chilly, plus you were all in the water for an extended time so it's not worth the risks."

"Agreed," said the Captain. "Stay here and meet me in the Bingo Hall tonight at 9 o'clock, I'll have everything sorted for you by then."

"Where exactly is the Bingo Hall?" asked Courtney.

"How bout once their clothes are dry I give everyone a quick gander round the ship Captain," suggested Ozzy.

"Pardon son?" the Captain asked.

"A tour," Ozzy reiterated.

"Good idea; let them know where everything is and I'll let them know what's off limits tonight," said the Captain. "Now if you'll excuse me."

After the Captain had left Ozzy turned to Sierra.

"Not to be rude love but I have a spare hat if ya want it," he said pointing at her bald head.

* * *

><p>Zeke watched from his hiding place as the Captain left the infirmary.<p>

He was feeling very angry. He was feeling very hungry. But he was also feeling a sense of longing. Something he had seen had caused a long gone feeling of calm and comfort in him; and through the wild jumbled thoughts going through his head a single one stood out.

Want.

He had gone to great lengths for his case of money which was now no more and he had lost his goal. Yet he had spotted a new objective for himself; a new target to focus on hunting and keep on going until he had it.

So when he saw his new target leave the infirmary a short while later, he started to grin manically.

The hunt was on.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the hair," said Sierra patting the purple wig on her head. "I can't believe you had my colour."<p>

"I just can't believe you had a wig on you," said Cody while supporting Sierra who was now using a pair of crutches to get around.

"I collect novelty wigs, so sue me," said Ozzy as he was nearing the end of the tour.

"Free word of advice," whispered Heather as she stood next to him. "Don't mention suing you cos Courtney might be tempted to follow through with it."

"Okay I managed to learn most of ya names on this tour but refresh me memory will ya love," he said.

"She's the one who keeps on referring to being a CIT," said Heather quietly as the group approached some double doors.

"Gotcha," he said before stopping and turning to face the group. "Last stop, Bingo Hall," he said gesturing behind him. "Home of the passengers aged 60 and over. Thank you for taking Tour Ozzy and on behalf of meself and the crew we'd like to welcome you to The Princess Explorer; please enjoy ya stay here."

"Thanks for that 2 hour bore fest," said Eva shoving him out the way and entering the hall. "Next time I'll just go for the whole package and get my teeth pulled out as well."

"She's Evil," said Ozzy.

"Eva," corrected Heather.

"I stand by me first statement," he said looking over his shoulder at the retreating Eva. "Anyways I hope ya manage to get another season from the owners."

"Thanks," said Owen walking past Ozzy. "So you gonna watch the show if we get to do it?"

"Sure thing mate, but right now you've got the Captain to meet so I'll see ya later," said Ozzy as Owen and the rest of the cast walked through the doors.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had entered the Bingo Hall Ozzy took out his piece of paper and looked through it.<p>

"I wonder if suggestin the show would count for number 6," he said before he heard a loud thump and a low growling.

Slowly looking up from the paper he saw Zeke crouching in front of him with bared teeth.

"Oh boll…" was all he managed before Zeke lunged at him.

* * *

><p>"Not too shabby," said Eva as she was grabbing a plateful of food from the buffet that had been laid out in the Bingo Hall.<p>

"Hey Eva what's with the food?" asked Owen as he looked around excitedly. "Is it for us?"

"It certainly is," said the Captain who was down the other end of the hall. "I contacted the owners and they loved the idea of Total Drama Rescue. They agreed to host it on the condition you allow us to claim The Princess Explorer as the venue of a Total Drama season for all future advertisements of the cruise company."

"Will we get any royalties for the advertisements?" asked Courtney.

"No, I'm afraid," responded the Captain. "However they did give me a list of things they're willing to offer."

"Such as?" asked Heather with a hint of greed in her voice.

"First off a complimentary buffet lunch to give you all a good first impression of our dining services," said the Captain.

3 seconds later everyone was cramming their plates like tomorrow was never going to arrive.

There was a beat as the Captain could only blink silently.

"Secondly…" he continued. "…they agreed to bring your luggage from the Total Drama storage facilities to the ship tomorrow morning so you won't have to wear the same clothes day in day out."

"We're only 10 seconds into Total Drama Rescue and we've already had more good news that the whole first season," smirked Noah as he wolfed down his food.

"Lastly, they said you can have 2 hours access a day to most of our facilities, _**but**_ they also said that anyone who wins a challenge on the show can have full unlimited access to facilities and First Class treatment until the next challenge," finished the Captain.

"Even the Flow Rider?" asked Bridgette hopefully.

"Even the Flow Rider," smiled the Captain.

"What about the winner of the season? Do they get anything spectacular?" asked Courtney. She was still a bit hesitant.

"Providing they agree to promote The Princess Explorer and do a few public appearances for the company then the winner of Total Drama Rescue will receive a 3 week all expenses paid First Class cruise on The Princess Explorer to be redeemed at anytime they want," said the Captain as everyone went silent.

"3 weeks?" exclaimed Courtney.

"All expenses paid?" gulped Lindsay.

"F-f-first Class cruise?" stuttered Beth.

"Whenever we want?" asked Heather dropping her plate.

"Yes, they feel that the advertising this will generate will increase the income this ship receives quite substantially," said the Captain trying to ignore the food on the carpets.

"What about us?" asked Chris and Chef simultaneously.

"I need to speak to you privately about that," said the Captain.

"Okay but there better be perks," said Chris with a concerned frown.

"How are we gonna be filmed?" asked Harold noticing the lack of camera crew.

"This ship has multiple security camera's, we're going to piece together the footage from them. Apparently the owners think the obscure angles will add a sense of realism," explained the Captain.

"Well shipmates it looks like Total Drama Rescue is a go so let's draw up numbers to get the teams ready for the first challenge," said Chris getting back on topic.

"Numbers?" asked Noah sceptically.

"Yeah, I figured that seeing as we're in a Bingo Hall, we'll let chance decide the teams," said Chris walking over to the Bingo machine.

"So you said there'd be 4 teams?" asked Trent. "What's the first challenge if we're gonna be in groups of 5?" he added as Chris began sorting the Bingo balls.

"Glad you asked Trent. Seeing as we didn't get a big musical finale to Total Drama World Tour by the winner," he said looking at Heather, "I decided that the first challenge would be a 5 man band challenge."

"Hey!" shouted Eva at the inherit sexism.

"Fine, 5 person band," said Chris rolling his eyes. "So when I call you names come and draw your number. Team 1 will be whoever draws balls 1 through 5, Team 2; balls 6 through 10, Team 3; balls 11 through 15 and Team 4; balls 16 through 20."

"Sounds fair," said the Captain

"Beth your first," said Chris as Beth walked forward and reached in the bag Chris had placed the Bingo balls into.

"Number 8," she said reading her number before placing her ball back in the machine.

"Eva next," said Chris.

"I get 19," said Eva before dropping her ball back into the machine.

"Trent dude, you're up; let's see if you can get number 9," chuckled Chris.

"Funny McLean," said Trent reaching into the bag. "Number 3."

"Cody, your turn," said the host.

"5; guess I'm with you Trent," smiled Cody.

"Maybe we'll have a Drama Brothers reunion," Trent chuckled.

"Yeah right, what are the odds of that?" asked Cody.

"And Justin draws number 2," said Chris causing Cody to turn in shock.

"I had to open my mouth didn't I?" he said.

* * *

><p>"Okay so DJ gets number 7," said Chris as the tallest teen went and joined the rest of the shipmates who had drawn numbers. Left to draw were Tyler, Heather, Noah, Geoff and Bridgette.<p>

"Bridgette, your turn," Chris said holding the bag open.

"I get…" began Bridgette "17? Just terrific," she said looking over at the other members of Team 4.

"Tyler," offered Chris.

"10? Aw man I wanted to be on Lindsay's team," he said walking over dejectedly to join his team mates.

"We're down to 3 places left," said Chris towards the security cameras. "Two places on Team 3 and one place on Team 4," he chuckled.

"Can we just hurry it up already," said Heather walking over and grabbing a ball. "There, number 13," she said before storming off.

"Unlucky for some," snarked Noah. Following Heather's example he walked up to Chris and reached into the bag. "Damn, I was hoping for number 18," he said dropping ball number 14.

"Guess that means you're number 18 Geoff," said Chris turning only to see Geoff wasn't there. "Where's Geoff?" he asked.

"Oh yeah Chris I forget to tell you, Geoff wasn't feeling too good on the tour so he went back to the infirmary," said Bridgette.

"What!" yelled Chris in unexpected overreaction. "I specified I wanted four teams of 5; it can't be a 5 person band with only 4 members. Unless Geoff gets here in 1 minute and picks ball number 18 out of this bag then Team 4 will all be disqualified and I'll move onto the second challenge."

"You can't do that, who'd get the prize for winning the first round?" asked Courtney and Heather in unison.

"Never mind that, I'm not gonna be out of this contest before it even begins," yelled Eva storming over to Chris before grabbing the ball from the bag and throwing it to Bridgette. "Listen blondie you have 1 minute to go grab lover boy and get him back here with that number 18 ball or I'll cram **you** into the Bingo machine," she threatened.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Bridgette terrified as she ran and opened the double doors.

Only to be crashed into by Zeke and Ozzy who were grappling and wrestling just outside.

All 3 went sprawling on the floor in a heap with Bridgette and Zeke's head's colliding, knocking them both unconscious.

"Oh bleedin hell that's twice today I've been knocked over and landed on somethin," said Ozzy unhappily as he reached under his back to grab what was pressing into his shoulder blade.

It was a number 18 bingo ball.


	4. The Hunt For Zeke

_Okay people I'm introducing the confessional camera this chapter. Just to save having to explain the details of its location, it'll be a security camera specifically set up for that purpose in some random room._

* * *

><p>"There's your number 18," snarled Eva. "Now get the contest started I wanna win the first round's prize and hit the gym."<p>

"I said Geoff was the one who had to get here with the number 18 ball," said Chris with an angry look.

"Blondie's out cold and there won't be enough time to get down to the infirmary and back," said Eva with an even angrier look. "You better let him onto my team and let us compete in this challenge or you'll be joining blondie in a pile on the floor."

"Alright fine, Team 4 can have the new guy," said Chris relenting. "Not like he can help the nut job team win anyway," he whispered under his breath.

"Why do I feel like I've just be conscripted?" asked Ozzy looking between Chris and Eva.

"Sorry dude but I've learned by now not to argue with Eva," said Chris holding his hands up defensively.

"You better not argue either," said Eva picking Ozzy up one handed by the scruff of his shirt. "I'm not in a good mood; I've not been able to hit any weights today or use the punch bag. Either you agree to help my team win or I'll hang you upside down on the nearest mast and use _**you**_ as a punch bag."

_(confessional cam)_

"I swear that girl woulda done it an all," said Ozzy before looking around the room. "So this is what doin one of their confessionals is like."

_(end cam)_

Ozzy paled before agreeing meekly.

"Good," said Eva dropping him in a heap before walking over to Bridgette and shaking her. "Come on blondie wake up."

"You okay son?" asked the Captain as he put a stabilising hand on Ozzy's shoulder.

"I'll let ya know when me heart starts beatin again," said Ozzy placing a hand on his chest.

"You know you don't have to compete, I'll just get security to restrain her if she gets violent," said the Captain trying to sound comforting.

"Cheers for the offer but I agreed to help and I don't go back on me word," said Ozzy as he regained some colour.

"Now that that's sorted, let's deal with sleeping arrangements," said Chris gathering everyone's attention. "I've decided that to keep things simple, but also controversial, that this season will be mixed gender rooming, so I hope you like your first round team mates; you're gonna be bunking with them for the next 3 weeks."

"You can't do that!" yelled Leshawna who was the only female on her team.

"I just did," chuckled Chris evilly.

"Well I should like to point out the rooms we've set up for you only accommodate 4 people with 2 beds and 2 hammocks," said the Captain.

"Aha, take that McLean," said Leshawna grinning.

Chris pondered for a moment before smiling.

"Fine, shipmates with a ball that's divisible by 5 will share a room and if our unfortunate ship mates ever get out of the infirmary, then they can share a room amongst themselves," he said before a squealing could be heard.

"Oh Cody, Cody, Cody we're gonna be room mates," said Sierra happily.

"What?" exclaimed Cody before remembering that Sierra had drawn ball 20.

"Oh it'll be so much fun Codykins, we can stay up all night talking to each other and snuggling for warmth," she said smiling.

"Chris can't I swap with Leshawna?" asked Cody imploringly.

"All rooms are final," said Chris sternly.

"Wait a minute, I'm gonna be in that room with Colin and Sandra," said Lindsay who had just finished calculating that her number 15 ball was divisible by 5.

"Aw man, first I'm not on Lindsay's team and now she's getting split into her own separate room; this tanks," said Tyler dejectedly.

"Dude, remember your number," said Noah rolling his eyes.

"It was number 10, so what?" asked Tyler.

"Uh Tyler, 10 is divisible by 5," said Courtney as she too rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and?" he asked.

"Which means…" offered Noah.

"Which means…I get to…stay in…" he said before realisation dawned. "I'm in the same room as Lindsay!" he shouted while jumping for joy.

"Okay, we've sorted rooms and we've sorted teams; now for the details of the first challenge," said Chris as he stood on a chair to make himself the centre of attention. "Like I said it's a 5 person band challenge. This ship is packed full of people who want some entertainment and cos your musical talents are still fresh off of Total Drama World Tour, it's gonna be you."

"Well it looks like Leshawna is gonna be sitting pretty," said Leshawna grinning. Despite Cody's mutterings about the odds, Harold had drawn ball number 1 and Leshawna number 4 so it had indeed been a Drama Brothers reunion with the ghetto girl as the extra team member.

"Getting back on topic; on our tour I noticed the Music Hall was empty save for a few instruments at the back. What you have to do as a team is to decide who'll play what and perform a song for a panel of judges that Chef and I will gather there in 1 hour. Whoever impresses the most judges wins the First Class Access Pass for tomorrow; whoever gets the worst score," Chris looked at Team 4 before chuckling "...will be eliminated. So contestants you have until the judges are gathered to practice."

"Hey wait a minute, blondie's still out cold" complained Eva who had been attempting to rouse Bridgette for a few minutes. "How can we do the challenge if she's unconscious?"

"First Geoff, now Bridgette; I swear you've got a curse on your team," chuckled Chris. "I'm afraid if Bridgette is injured then I have no choice but to remove your team from the contest."

"Do you have a grudge against my team or something?" growled Eva as she put her hands on her hips.

_(confessional cam)_

"Why would I have a grudge against the team that contains the psycho that tried to kill me and the nut job that blew my plane up?" asked Chris sarcastically.

_(end cam)_

"No, not at all," he lied while casting a glance at Eva's team. "Tell you what if Bridgette wakes up by the time I count to 10 she can perform."

"No deal, she's injured so she's going to the infirmary," said the Captain going over to Bridgette's prone form.

"Well can I at least replace blondie like I did lover boy?" asked Eva as she felt her chances in the contest slipping.

"Sure but again only if it's by a 10 count," said Chris chuckling.

"There's no way I'll find anyone that fast," complained Eva.

"They're the rules, so get ready, and go!" yelled Chris.

Zeke awakened and hunched up before letting out a gasping noise while holding his throat. After a few seconds he coughed up something round which flew across the room and rolled at Chris' feet.

There was a number 17 on it.

"Looks like homeschool got Bridgette's ball," laughed Chris. "Congrats Eva; say hello to your other new team mate."

"Aw hell no!" screamed Eva angrily.

"Fine, they your team is disqual…" Chris began.

"Wait!" Eva yelled before sighing in defeat. "We'll take him."

"You best catch him first then," laughed Chris as Zeke ran out of the Bingo Hall.

"Godammit!" yelled Eva as she ran after him.

"You're proper demented mate," said Ozzy as he walked over to the Captain.

"Why thank you," said Chris smiling.

"I'll help ya get her to the infirmary," said Ozzy as he and the Captain carefully picked up the still unconscious Bridgette and headed through the Bingo Hall's doors. "Besides I need to get me things from me room and move them."

"But aren't you already staying in…" said the Captain before the doors shut over, cutting off the last part of the sentence.

"Just when I thought this might be the first normal season as well," said Noah breaking the silence.

"Ship mates," said Chris pointing to an imaginary watch. "Less than an hour left."

Everyone looked at each other before dashing for the doors.

* * *

><p>"Where are you, you smelly little runt?" yelled Eva as she looked around deck.<p>

It had been 30 minutes since she had started looking. It was really dark out and the multiple lights on the ship proved to be of little assistance.

"Hiya Eva; how goes the Zekey hunt?" asked Izzy as she startled Eva.

"That worm smells like one of my old gym socks but I still can't find him," said Eva noticing that Izzy was back in a bathrobe toga.

"Well you're in luck; Bathrobicus, the Romanian goddess of hunting will help you find Zeke," said Izzy as she pulled out a stethoscope and stuck it on her head backwards.

"Look Izzy it's not Romanian it's…" Eva paused. "I thought you said Bathrobicus was goddess of the sea."

"Bathrobicus is a multi talented deity," said Izzy grinning wide. "Bathrobicus is also knowledgeable about Zekey's whereabouts. Zekey is currently hunting Ozzycus Maximus."

"Who?" asked Eva as she gave Izzy a confused look.

"Eva's new team mate with the cool hat that Zekey wants," said Izzy.

"Oh that guy," snarled Eva as she realised who Izzy meant.

"Maybe if Eva and Bathrobicus go and find Ozzycus Maximus then they'll find Zekey," Izzy suggested.

"Maybe," said Eva before grinning wickedly. "I hope they end up fighting again. That was fun to watch."

* * *

><p>Ozzy was struggling to push a large case that was almost as big as he was. On top of the larger case was a smaller guitar case which rocked as he was gasping for air.<p>

"I'm gonna sleep for England tonight," he stated before letting his case come to a stop for a moment while he caught his breath.

There was a growling behind him.

"Oh come on mate it's not even funny anymore," he said turning to see Zeke staring at him. "Are ya obsessed, or is it just me?"

Zeke pounced and knocked Ozzy over; causing him to release whatever little breath he had left in his body.

Zeke felt victorious. His target was right in front of him and there were no more obstacles. He reached down to grab his prize.

"Beware of Bathrobicus!" yelled Izzy as she ran on all fours at Zeke before charging into him head first.

Zeke cried out in pain and rolled backwards before snarling. He had once again been denied his objective.

"Woo, Bathrobicus now feels like the Romanian goddess of floaty, spinny things," said Izzy grabbing her head.

"You're mine now runt," yelled Eva as she dove at Zeke only for him to jump back out of reach.

Zeke growled something before retreating away from Eva.

"Now that wasn't a very nice thing to say Zekey," said Izzy while shaking her head to regain her senses.

"Still havin no luck catchin him, eh love?" asked Ozzy after finally getting his breath while standing up.

"Don't call me love," growled Eva before realising something. "Hey, why aren't you in the Music Hall practicing for our turn?"

"Had to move me stuff out of me old room," explained Ozzy. "Besides, I needed to get me secret weapon," he added before patting the guitar case.

"Just hurry it up then, we've got less than half an hour," complained Eva before she grabbed Izzy and dragged her off after Zeke.

"Bye Ozzycus Maximus!" yelled Izzy while waving at Ozzy.

He gave her a quizzical look before going back to pushing his case.

* * *

><p>"Finally," said Ozzy with a relieved tone of voice as he managed to get his case just outside the Music Hall with a few minutes to spare.<p>

Zeke peered from round a corner and stared at his prey.

He slowly and silently tiptoed towards the unaware target.

He grinned wickedly.

He leaned back ready to pounce.

"Gotcha!" yelled Eva as she shoved a life preserver ring over Zeke so his arms were pinned at his sides.

Zeke growled wildly.

"See, Bathrobicus the Romanian goddess of Wisdom told you that Zekey would go back hunting after Ozzycus Maximus," said Izzy smiling as she held the rope on the life preserver tight so Zeke couldn't run off again.

"I'll admit that waiting for the runt to attack again was pretty clever," grinned Eva as she towered over Zeke. "Alright you, listen. We've got a music contest to win and you're on my team. I haven't decided what I'm gonna do with you yet but if you let me down I'm gonna throw you overboard," she threatened before turning to Ozzy. "That goes double for you too hat boy."

"What did I do?" asked Ozzy with a pleading tone while scratching the top of his head.

Zeke snarled something.

"Oh, okay, I'll ask him," said Izzy smiling at Zeke. "Zekey said he'll only help if he gets your toque."

"I beg ya pardon," said Ozzy covering his crotch with both hands. He didn't have a clue what toque meant and assumed the worst.

"Your beanie, you dummy," snarled Eva crossing her arms.

"**Nobody touches the hat**," said Ozzy with a surprisingly threatening tone which Zeke, Izzy and even Eva couldn't help but take a step back at.

Zeke snarled again.

"But Zekey says he lost his hat a while ago and wants a new one," translated Izzy.

"How bout a compromise," said Ozzy as his tone lightened. "He can have me spare one," he said before opening his case slightly and rummaging around inside for a few seconds.

Zeke's eyes lit up with happiness as Ozzy pulled out a beanie that was quite similar to the one he had lost.

Zeke snarled happily.

"Zekey says he accepts," said Izzy grabbing the beanie before sticking it onto the head of Zeke. He grinned widely while looking up at his new head wear with pride.

"Gah!" yelled Eva exasperatedly. "Are people happy?"

Zeke nodded silently.

"Are other people ready?" she asked looking at Ozzy.

He picked his guitar case up and nodded.

"Is Bathrobicus the Romanian goddess of music or whatever ready to perform?" Eva asked looking at Izzy. She'd had enough of her teams shenanigans and couldn't be bothered arguing with what Izzy wanted to call herself.

"Bathrobicus was manifested ready," smiled Izzy as she and her team mates stepped into the Music Hall.


	5. The Challenges Begin

_Okay people there's gonna be songs sung in this Chapter but to save on space only the first and last parts of the song are gonna be written down. Just assume the rest of the song is sung in the interim while other people are talking._

* * *

><p>"So you made it back with the wild boy?" said Chris looking at the clock. "With only 2 minutes to spare as well. Let's just hope your team…" he chuckled evilly "...can somehow pull of a miracle with our esteemed panel of judges seeing as you have no time to rehearse."<p>

"Can it McLean, we got here in the time limit so can we start this contest already?" demanded Eva as she dragged Zeke over to the other competitors who were busy with their final preparations.

"Not yet, there's still over a minute to go, just enough time to explain the voting process," said Chris as he walked over to a long table where 10 people were sitting. "As you can see we have 10 passengers from this ship who have generously offered their time to mock, I mean evaluate, your musical performance." Chris picked up 2 card circles, 1 green and 1 red. "Each judge has 2 cards; once your band has performed the judges will hold up one of these coloured circles. The green circles give 1 point, the red give 0. The team with the most points wins the challenge and wins the First Class Access Pass until the beginning of the next challenge. The losing team…" Chris chuckled while looking at Team 4, "…will be eliminated and have to suffer the Plunge of Peril."

"What on Earth is the Plunge of Peril?" asked Cody who didn't like the sound of it.

"Well originally we were gonna push you back overboard but the Captain didn't like the idea so we had to change some details. Now the Plunge of Peril is simply you getting pushed into the deep end of the ship's swimming pool," explained Chris.

"That doesn't sound too bad actually," said Cody relieved.

"Did I mention you'll be fully clothed and the water will be ice cold at the time?" said Chris grinning.

"Hands up those who didn't see something like that coming?" asked Noah sardonically.

Nobody raised their hand.

_(confession cam)_

"Even I knew there'd be a catch," said Lindsay as she held a pair of drumsticks in her hand.

_(end cam)_

"Well regardless it's now time for the first challenge. Judges; Shipmates let us begin Total. Drama. Rescue," Chris emphasized for effect.

Harold, Cody, Trent, Justin and Leshawna all advanced to the stage before getting into position; Trent on guitar, Cody on Keyboard, Justin on Tambourine, Harold holding a microphone and Leshawna standing just off to the side.

"Before you start, have you got a name for your updated band?" asked Chris as he sat down on a fancy looking chair.

"We decided on 'Soul Sister and The Drama Brothers' just to make Leshawna feel a part of the groups dynamic," said Harold into the mic.

"Whatever," said Chris flatly. "Begin with the music."

Harold took a breath before starting the groups' song.

_You might think I know it all  
>And maybe I'm headin' for a fall<br>I'm just that brainiac guy  
>Left alone to sit and cry.<em>

The rest of the group began to join in with their instruments while Leshawna remained still.

"Interesting choice, going for a reprieve of a World Tour song," said Chris as the song continued while most of the judges seemed impressed. "But how will our judges vote and will Leshawna actually contribute anything? Let's get back to the action."

_I demand a scientific investigation_

Upon hearing this line Leshawna began to dance which caused a few judges to wince.

_To whether you're even from the human nation  
>I swear you're changing my molecular structure<br>With all your sexy ions  
>You make my heart rupture!<em>

Harold moonwalked across the stage to Leshawna and jumped into her arms as the band finally stopped.

The shipmates and most of the judges applauded loudly.

"Well it seems like the bar has been set with that performance but will Leshawna's…" Chris chuckled, "…dance skills help rack up the points. Judge's, if you'd please," Chris said turning to the long table.

The judges held up their cards with 7 green and 3 red being displayed.

"7 points, impressive but it's only the beginning. Will our next team kindly take position?" asked Chris as Beth, Katie, Sadie, DJ and Tyler approached the stage.

"This oughta be good," said Chef sarcastically as he and Chris chuckled evilly.

"Well Chris we're called the Super Happy Imaginative Teens," said Beth picking up a mic causing loud feedback.

"I didn't ask," Chris deadpanned.

"Love, trust me when I say ya wanna change the group name," said Ozzy with a wince.

"But we like the name," said Katie and Sadie who were standing with DJ in a line.

"No, he's right, I don't think even we can get that name past the censors," said Chris as he realised the bands name problem.

"Fine then, we'll be the Super Happy Fun Group," said Beth frowning.

"Better," said Chris.

_(confession cam)_

"Still lame though," Chris said before looking into an empty cup. "Hey somebody get me another latte!"

_(end cam)_

Tyler started playing a few notes on the keyboard before Katie, Sadie and DJ all put a hand on their hip while waving the other hand around in the air.

Beth began to sing incredibly off key.

_If you like it, better put, a ring on it_

A crashing could be heard as Tyler had applied too much pressure to the keyboard and it had ended up on the floor.

Katie, Sadie and DJ stopped dancing while the room went silent.

"Right," said Chris slowly as he wasn't sure what to make of the scene unfolding before him. "Short and unsweet; I hesitate to ask but judges."

8 red cards were held up but surprisingly there were 2 green cards.

"Seriously?" asked Chris in total disbelief at the male and female judge who were obviously a couple.

"What can we say? We just love that song regardless," said the woman smiling sheepishly.

"Well despite lasting only 1 line and Tyler providing that crashing performance, the Team Super Happy Fun Group score 2 points," said Chris as the band left the stage in somewhat shame. "Next up is Team 3."

Heather, Courtney, Owen, Lindsay and Noah headed towards the stage.

"So do you have a band name?" asked Chris as Heather picked up the mic.

"Well to emphasize how we're gonna be the ones to win First Class treatment we decided on First Class Action," said Courtney strapping on a guitar.

"By 'We decided' she means 'She decided' for us," said Noah with a frown as he looked at the keyboard in front of him with slight concern.

"I dunno, I kinda like it," said Lindsay sitting at the drums.

"Me too," said Owen as he stood behind Heather with another microphone.

"Whatever, can we please just get through this, I told you I'm not that musically inclined," said Noah while pressing some keys experimentally to make sure the keyboard still worked after Tyler's efforts.

"In your own time," said Chris offhandedly as he took the latte that Chef had just brought for him while Heather began to sing.

_Singin__' a Hawaiin song!  
>Cruising home, three weeks long!<br>Hoping we can get there by,  
>The song that we're a-singin'!<em>

"Awesome remix of an Aftermath song," smiled Chris as he genuinely seemed to enjoy the song. "I think we might have a clear favourite for this contest, let's just hope the judges are as impressed as I am."

_Oh, we're winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Heather finished as Owen was backing her up.

Despite Chris' vigorous applause the rest of the shipmates and the judges only gave a moderate show of approval.

"Oh come on, that was good," said Chris exasperatedly while staring at the judges.

"Yeah but it seemed too egotistical, the drums didn't sync and the keyboard must still be broke," said one of the judges who held up a red card.

"Well what did the rest of you think?" asked Chris turning to see 4 other red cards and 5 green ones.

"Are you kidding? Only 5 points!" screamed Courtney.

"Do you have any idea how much of Miss CIT Music Master I had to put up with and all we get is 5 points," exclaimed Heather as she threw the mic on the floor and stormed off stage.

"At least we're not eliminated," said Owen with a small grin while placing his mic down gently.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to being pushed into the pool," said Lindsay as she stood up.

_(confession cam)_

"I'm not looking forward to being pushed into the pool," said Beth as her team mates all nodded in agreement behind her.

"Let's just hope Eva's team are awful," added Tyler

"Let's just hope Eva doesn't see these recordings," said DJ worriedly.

"Let's just hope the Captain's single," said Katie dreamily causing everyone to stare at her. "What?" she asked.

_(end cam)_

"Okay Team Crazy next," said Chris mockingly.

"Team Crazy Awesome more like," said Izzy as she started back flipping to the stage.

"You're seriously expecting us to play on the fly?" asked Eva angrily as she took the life preserver off Zeke and dragged him towards the stage.

"Not my fault you took so long to get here," said Chris as he finished his latest latte before dropping the cup into the bin next to him.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure we can just make up a nice _**LONG **_song to impress these judges," said Ozzy as he helped Sierra hobble over to the stage.

"Whaddya mean a **long** song?" asked Chris suspiciously.

"Well seein as ya didn't specify time limit on the song mate, I think we'll just keep on playin for an hour or so," said Ozzy.

"Why would we do…" began Eva before getting cut off.

"I'm sure glad I went to the bathroom before movin me stuff to this Hall," Ozzy said with a playful tone. "I'm sure glad I didn't drink 2 or 3 lattes and need to use the gents."

Chris blanched.

"I'm sure glad people can hold it while we play for minute after agonisingly bladder bursting minute," added Eva with a wicked grin as she picked up on Ozzy's plan.

"Okay everyone, take a quick toilet break," yelled Chris as he stood up and ran for the door.

The ship mates looked at each other before also running for door having realised that they hadn't used the bathroom for a few hours and the buffets complimentary drinks had worked their way through peoples systems.

Eventually only the judges, Sierra, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Ozzy and Noah remained in the room.

"Very sneaky," said Noah smirking at Ozzy as he helped Sierra into a chair.

"I would have thought of something myself," Eva snarled.

"Your welcome," said Ozzy as he rolled his eyes. "We've only got a few minutes. Can anyone play anythin?"

"I can play this," offered Sierra as she put the keyboard on her lap.

"Anyone else?" asked Ozzy.

There was silence.

"Well this is awkward," said Noah walking to the stage.

"There a reason you're talking to a rival team?" asked Eva suspiciously.

"Yeah, I don't want my friends eliminated in the first round," Noah replied looking at Eva and Izzy. "You sure you can't play anything?"

"Izzy can only play wildly," said Izzy while air drumming.

There was a short sound of drums being played.

Eva, Izzy, Noah, Sierra and Ozzy turned to see Zeke sitting at the drum kit and looking at the sticks in his hands.

"Do that again," said Ozzy while staring in disbelief.

Zeke looked at the drums before playing the same short beat again.

"Ooh my Zekey's a wild one," said Izzy as she clapped joyfully.

A light bulb went off in Ozzy's head.

"Zeke mate, if ya play that beat over and over when I say go I'll give ya another hat," said Ozzy with a touch of hope in his voice.

Zeke growled something.

"Zekey says he likes his current beanie and wants something to eat instead," translated Izzy.

"Okay, we'll get ya some food, just play that beat over and over when I say so," said Ozzy as he picked up a bass guitar. "Grab this," he said putting it over Eva's shoulders.

"What are you up to…hey!" yelled Eva as Ozzy stood behind her and reached around and grabbed her hands.

"Kill me later but right now ya need a crash course," he said while placing her fingers on a chord. "When Sierra starts just strum like this until the song ends," said Ozzy taking her other hand and moving her fingers causing a low rhythmic bass line.

"What shall Izzy do?" asked the redhead.

"I need you to make up a song about how crazy and wild Zeke is but I need it to go with the sound of his drum beat," said Ozzy as he started unlocking his guitar case.

"A song about him!" exclaimed Eva in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I've actually got a plan that might win this challenge for us," said Ozzy as he opened the lid.

"We better win; that's the only way I'll forgive you," said Eva as she blushed unexpectedly.

"Forgive me for what?" Ozzy asked turning to give her a puzzled look.

"When you showed me what to play you kinda brushed up against my butt," Eva said as her cheeks flushed red slightly.

"Dude, you need to win this or you'll die," said Noah worriedly as he too blushed slightly.

"Okay then," said Ozzy as his cheeks tinted before he looked back at the guitar in his case and smiled. "Hello Britannia, we've got work to do."


	6. A Team Elimination

_Okay people now that this stories getting into its stride I'm gonna try and focus on Eva more. I just wanted to make sure the contest was set up properly and the basics of things were put in play before starting to get more character centric._

* * *

><p>Eva could still feel a bit of redness in her face by time everyone had returned from their bathroom break and just hoped no one could see it. Normally she would have broken multiple bones of anybody that had dared touch her behind, accidental or otherwise, but she needed this new guy to help her win the First Class Facility Pass and unexpectedly he was organising the team fairly well.<p>

'I'm meant to be the leader, not that guy,' she thought to herself while going over the bass line he had shown her in her head. Albeit grudgingly, she had to admit his plan to exploit Chris' weak bladder was utterly ruthless, deplorable and absolutely brilliant.

"Why didn't I think of it?" she mused out loud.

"Okay now that that's been sorted can we commence with the public embarrassment of Team Crazy Awesome," said Chris snapping Eva out of her thoughts.

"Everyone know what they gotta do?" asked Ozzy looking at the members of the team while holding a quite fancy guitar that Eva thought looked similar to one Owen used in a challenge near the end of Total Drama Action.

"Sure thing mate," said Izzy in a mock British accent.

Ozzy turned to Zeke.

"Go," said Ozzy as Zeke started his drum beat.

A few seconds later he nodded at Sierra who began to play a techno beat. Eva recognised her own cue and began her own bass line.

There were surprised stares from the judges and shipmates as Ozzy started playing the songs lead riff and Izzy began to sing.

_Well my Zekey likes to drool  
>And his bald head looks so cool<br>Not goin' in the pool  
>Get the message Zeke's actin' like<br>A wild one  
>Ooh yeah Zeke's a wild one<em>

'Not too bad,' thought Eva as she carried on repeatedly playing her chord while staring at the rest of her fellow competitors who seemed dumbstruck at the coherence of the song.

"I don't believe this," said Courtney with her mouth agape.

"That she's singing about the runt?" asked Heather as she surprisingly liked the song.

"That people are enjoying this," responded Courtney with an angry snarl. "I can understand Leshawna's team beating us cos they're an actual band but there's no way we should be beaten by those psycho's."

"Care to bet on that?" said Noah giving her a sidelong glance.

"What?" asked Courtney surprised.

"A little friendly wager amongst team mates," said Noah. "It's obvious that in our room Owen and I were gonna be on one side while you and Heather were on the other. If Eva and Izzy's team get more points than us then you've gotta swap sides with me so I don't have to put up with Owen snoring close to me."

"You're kidding right?" asked Courtney in total disbelief.

"However," Noah continued. "…if they get equal or less points than us then any time I win a prize this season, you get it instead."

"Even if it's the 3 week first prize?" asked Courtney greedily.

"Even the first place prize," said Noah trying to hide a grin.

"Deal," said Courtney shaking his hand and turning back to the stage where Team Crazy Awesome was finishing up.

_Gonna give Zeke food  
>Gonna give him apple pie<br>Gonna have some myself  
>Zeke's a real wild guy<em>

There was a silence as Courtney looked at Noah smugly.

"3, 2, 1," he counted with a smirk before nearly everyone in the room started cheering loudly for the completely thrown together act.

"Well we'll soon find out if I have to break your arm or not," said Eva as she walked over to where Izzy was hugging Ozzy excitedly while jumping up and down on the spot with glee.

"Ya know that was an accident don't ya love?" asked Ozzy looking slightly worried.

"I told you, don't call me love," growled Eva as she punched him in the arm and grinned as she earned a yelp of pain. "Well McLean you gonna get the decision?" Eva asked turning to the host as the cheering quietened down.

Chris was still staring in silent disbelief.

"What? Oh yeah the points," he said as Eva's death glare snapped him out of his daze. "Judges, care to vote."

All judges bar 1 held up a green card signalling 9 points which caused Eva to genuinely smile as she realised this was her first victory on a Total Drama challenge.

"No, this can't be!" screamed Courtney as the thought processes caught up to her and she realised what this meant.

"Hope you brought ear plugs," smirked Noah as he crossed his arms smugly.

"This is a fix, you knew they'd beat us," said Courtney trying to figure a way to back out of the bet.

"Of course I knew they'd win," said Noah smiling. "First off, Cody knows how to play the keyboard so obviously Sierra was going to learn to play it too. Secondly, Zeke may just be smashing random beats on the drums but most drummers do that anyway. Thirdly, this Ozzy guy is British and being a rock star is practically in their blood or something."

"What about Eva and Izzy?" asked Heather as Courtney was seething.

"I knew they'd do well because I have faith in them both," Noah responded before walking to the stage. "Good luck trying to sleep tonight," he said over his shoulder.

"I think this could count for number 1," said Ozzy back on the stage as he pulled out his pencil and paper before crossing something off. "That's a bit of luck."

"You bet you're lucky," said Eva shooting Ozzy a glare as her smile faded. "Just keep winning for our team and stay well away from me and we'll be just fine."

"I think she likes you," said Izzy leaning towards Ozzy and batting her eyes playfully as Eva got off the stage and walked smugly towards the other ship mates.

_(confession cam)_

"Yeah right, and I'm bleedin Queen Lizzy the second," said Ozzy as Zeke was gnawing on a drumstick beside him. "Though I do have to admit those are some killer legs she's got," he said daydreaming before realising what he was saying and went bright red. "That is, I, er," he fumbled before turning to look at Zeke. "Gimme that," he said as Zeke backed away and began growling defensively.

_(end cam)_

"So you're not gonna kill him then?" asked Noah with a smirk as he met Eva partway.

"Nah, the jerk isn't worth getting my knuckles dirty," she said inspecting the top of her fist.

"Really don't like him do you?" Noah not so much asked as stated.

"I've met his type before and I know from experience how much of a pain in the ass they can be," she said walking past the other competitors with a slightly arrogant air about her.

"Well at least there's one thing I know will cheer you up tonight," said Noah smirking.

* * *

><p>Eva was smiling smugly as she and all her fellow competitors were standing by the pool. She'd always enjoyed watching the elimination ceremonies but this one was especially sweet as she knew she had come in first place and couldn't be ganged up on and voted off.<p>

"Well shipmates, our first challenge is over and we have a surprising result," said Chris as Chef walked forward with a silver platter that had 5 golden swipe cards on it. "Team Crazy Awesome somehow managed to surprise everyone, not least me, with their rocking beats, so I present them all with their First Class Facility Pass."

"Oh look Cody isn't it great?" said Sierra smiling as she picked up her pass.

"Wonderful," replied Cody half-heartedly. He hadn't expected Sierra to be able to play the keyboard better than he could.

"Bout frigging time too," said Eva snatching her pass while grinning at what she knew was coming soon for the losing team.

"Izzy likes gold," said Izzy picking up her card.

"Cheers mate," said Ozzy taking his before Chef hesitantly looked at Zeke who was sitting amongst a pile of leftovers while wolfing down food from the buffet table that had been set up nearby.

"What bout him?" asked Chef turning to Chris.

"I'll take his an make sure he doesn't eat it," said Ozzy grabbing Zeke's card.

"Whatever," said Chris shrugging before grinning wickedly. "Now comes the fun part. Would Team Super Happy Fun Group please step forward and prepare to take the Plunge of Peril."

"Do we really have to jump into the pool?" asked Beth as she stared at the water. She shivered just looking at it.

"No you don't have to jump in; it's far more fun if we get someone to push you and I'm sure Eva would volunteer," Chris said as the losing team began to squirm.

"Let's just get this over with," said DJ as he, Katie and Sadie closed their eyes and leapt in.

"Not cool Chris," said Tyler frowning before holding his nose and bombing into the water.

"I know it's not cool, it's freezing," said Chris laughing as Beth stared at the water. "It's your turn Beth."

"Do I really…" began Beth before screaming as Eva shoved her in with a foot to the rear.

"That wasn't very nice," said Harold looking at Eva disapprovingly.

"Yeah well the way she was going we'd be here all night," said Eva defensively as Beth surfaced with a scowl.

"Have to agree with Eva on that one," said Chris shrugging. "Well shipmates we've eliminated 5 contestants so far but it's not over. In 2 days time our next challenge will be held and we'll eliminate another person. Until then stayed tuned for more Total… Drama… Rescue!"

* * *

><p>Eva smiled wickedly as the soaking team walked past her and went to go get dry. She hoped they'd have trouble sleeping from the cold sensation the water provided. 'Serves them right for getting eliminated so early in the contest,' she thought while staring at the gold pass in her hand. This season was obviously gonna take determination and skill. That was fine by her because she planned on winning this time.<p>

"You no good pain in the arse trunk!" shouted a familiar voice from behind her as she turned to see Ozzy once again struggling with his oversized case.

"Having a little trouble are we?" mocked Eva as she decided this was too good an opportunity to miss for a little knife twisting.

"Don't start love, I'm havin enough trouble with this soddin thing without you stickin your oar in," he said as the case moved inch by inch before a weight stopped it dead.

"You've got 3 seconds to apologise for that," said Eva cracking her knuckles while her foot was blocking the other side of the case.

"Okay, I'll admit that was uncalled for, plus I do remember ya did ask me to stop callin ya love," said Ozzy standing up straight causing his back to crack like Eva's knuckles. "It's just I had 2 people help me get this bleedin trunk onboard but now I'm sloggin it about on me billy and its havin none of it."

"Quit complaining, I've pulled a bus before now and you're whining about a case," said Eva rolling her eyes while taking her foot away.

"Well I ain't a…" began Ozzy.

"Say 'a steroid junkie' and I'll rip your tongue out," interrupted Eva. That nickname had really started to grate on her last nerve.

"I was gonna say health buff," said Ozzy as he began pushing his case again.

Eva gave him a puzzled look but could detect only sincerity in his tone. She sighed and grabbed the other end of his case and began helping him move it.

"Just don't think this means that I like you," said Eva as he gave her a questioning look. "It's just I'm not having you drag this thing into our room at 1am and disturb me while I'm sleeping. I like to go for an early morning jog and I don't need you ruining my sleep schedule."

"Whatever you say Eva," said Ozzy as his case became a lot easier to move.

If Eva heard what he said she pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>"What's he doing in here?" questioned Eva as she pointed at Zeke who was fast asleep in a hammock while sucking his thumb.<p>

The rooms were actually quite luxurious with a bathroom on the right side of the entrance as you walked in and 2 storage cupboards on the left. Walking further along the short corridor from the entrance was a spacious room with 2 beds, one each in the far right and far left corners. Above each of these beds was a makeshift hammock.

"Zekey's sleeping silly Eva," said Izzy as she was swinging back and forth in the other hammock.

"I know that but why's he in our room?" she reiterated.

"Well he is on our team," said Ozzy as he opened his case slightly and began rooting around for something before pulling out a red, white and blue vest.

"So you're telling me I've gotta put up with his slobbering and howling for 3 weeks," said Eva as her eye twitched.

"Eva would have had to put up with Izzy doing that stuff for 3 weeks anyway so there's no reason she can't do it for Zekey," said Izzy as Ozzy disappeared into the bathroom.

"You've got a point," said Eva scratching the back of her head. "Just make sure he stays away from me, and when our stuff gets here tomorrow make sure he stays away from that as well."

"Bathrobicus the Romanian goddess of promises; promises it," said Izzy mock saluting.

"Good, oh, and another thing, tomorrow he gets given a wash. I'm not gonna spend more than 1 day in a room with Zekius the Romanian god of smell," said Eva holding her nose.

"Okay but Ozzycus Maximus will have to wash him cos last time Izzy went into the shower stalls with boys she was given funny looks and a ban from the beach," said Izzy pouting as Ozzy exited the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers, his hat and a Union Jack vest. He was also sporting a large bruise on the arm Eva had punched.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any dorkier," said Eva as she kicked off her shoes and sprawled on the bed under Izzy's hammock. "…and don't you ever take that thing off?" she said pointing to his head.

"No I don't, and leave me vest alone; just cos I like the design, there's no reason to have a go at me," grumbled Ozzy as he walked over to the bed below Zeke and climbed under the covers before collapsing.

"Turn the lamp off," demanded Eva as she lay back and closed her eyes.

There was silence and the light remained on.

"I said turn the lamp off," she said a bit louder while looking over at Ozzy.

He was fast asleep.

"Fine, I'll do it," she complained before turning the lamp off. "Night Izzy," she said to the hammock above her.

Izzy's snoring was her response.

Eva rolled her eyes before eventually they slowly closed and she too fell asleep.


	7. First Morning Plans

Eva was awakened by the sound of growling and snarling.

"Keep it down you smelly runt," she complained before noticing the hammock above her was empty. "Izzy?" she asked before sitting up.

"Hiya Eva," said Izzy as she was sitting with Zeke between the 2 beds. "Okay Zekey, try it again," she said holding up a crude drawing of a chair.

"What are you doing?" asked Eva as she stretched and swung her legs out of the bed.

"Izzy promised the Captain she'd get Zekey's brain back to normal so she's teaching him to speak," said Izzy as Zeke snarled something. "No Zekey; its sitty thing, si…tee thing."

"What time is it?" Eva asked as she noticed Ozzy was still sound asleep.

Zeke snarled something.

"Zekey says its half 7," said Izzy nonchalantly.

"I still can't believe you can understand him," said Eva as she walked over to the bathroom. "I'm getting a shower then going for a run. I'll let you know if our stuff is here yet when I get back."

Zeke growled something that sounded like 'ooh'.

"Zekey asked if you could bring us some fruit for breakfast," said Izzy selecting another card with another crudely drawn picture on it.

"Do I look like a waitress?" snarled Eva. "If you want something you can get it yourself when we meet the others for breakfast."

"Sorry Zekey I tried," said Izzy turning back to the feral teen. "Okay, this is a sleepy thing, slee…pee thing."

"I thought he couldn't speak properly before," said Eva closing the bathroom door and locking it. "Now she's teaching him her way of speaking I doubt anyone will understand him ever again."

Eva turned the shower on and got undressed.

"I just hope my other sweats get here soon otherwise I'll end up stinking like Zeke," she said before stepping into the hot water and letting the tension that had been building up in her muscles for the past 24 hours wash away.

* * *

><p>Eva's run was in her opinion, tedious. She didn't have her MP3 player and so the run felt more like a chore than a way of loosening up. The only thing of note she saw on her morning exercise was Sierra on deck with Cody. He appeared to be helping her learn to walk without her crutches and she seemed to be making progress as she was only using 1.<p>

'To think he couldn't stand her when World Tour first started,' she mused while ignoring their pleasantries and carrying on with her jogging. 'Guess you can't count on who you end up being friends with.'

"Greetings Miss," said the Doctor as she was entering the Infirmary. Eva nodded in her general direction. "Good to see you getting a good cardiovascular workout."

"Yeah well I'm a stickler for routine," said Eva as she stopped and began jogging on the spot.

"You'll be happy to know your friends are feeling much better; I was rather hasty in thinking it was Hypothermia but you can't be too careful at sea," said the Doctor smiling.

"Well you're the Doc, Doc," said Eva as she felt an unusual sense of relief.

"Please call me Jen," said the Doctor.

"Will do Jen, now if you don't mind I've got a run to complete," said Eva as she started to leave.

"No worries my dear, also will you let everyone know that Captain Halder said all of your personal effects arrived last night and are in storage room 6 ready for you to collect," said Jen as she entered the Infirmary.

"Thanks Doc… Jen," said Eva smiling as she went on her way. 'Looks like things are looking up, I should have my MP3 for when I hit the gym later' she thought while she carried on running.

* * *

><p>"That lazy worm," Eva complained as she, Chris, Chef and all the shipmates bar those in the Infirmary and Ozzy headed towards storage room 6.<p>

Eva had informed everyone about their cases arriving and they were all on their way to collect them.

"Maybe he's a college boy," suggested Noah as he walked beside her. "You know they often complain about having to get up first thing in the afternoon."

"He was out the second he got in bed last and was still sleeping when me, Izzy and the runt left for breakfast at half 8. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still in bed when we go for lunch," said Eva fuming.

"On the plus side he wont be bothering you on this cruise if he always asleep," suggested Noah as he tried to calm her down. "Besides, I think we should focus on getting our stuff. I don't know about you but I need to get into some different clothes soon."

"I'm more interested in my MP3 player," said Eva as everyone arrived at storage room 6 to be met by the crewman they recognised as Wyatt. He was standing next to an open door that showed bags and cases inside a square room.

"Okay everyone when I call your names I want you to come and get your cases," said Wyatt lifting up a bag and reading the name tag. "Tyler."

Tyler walked forward and grabbed his bag while Wyatt continued to read tags.

"Noah, Lindsay, Heather, Owen," said Wyatt as people collected their belongings before eventually Eva was the last person without her case.

"Well," she said crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"Eva right?" asked Wyatt as he went into the storage room before stumbling out while struggling to carry Eva's case. "I left this one for last cos no one could manage to carry it for more that 5 seconds; someone dropped it and nearly broke his foot."

"He'd better not have damaged my weights," growled Eva.

"I thought you won last night and earned full access to our facilities, including the gym?" asked Wyatt as he closed the storage room door and began to lock it.

"Yeah I did, but I still wanna keep my own weights to use once the gym is closed," said Eva picking her case up effortlessly.

"Or if you don't win the access prize," suggested Wyatt.

"Never gonna happen," said Eva confidently.

"I don't know, Mr and Mrs. Masterson said you only managed to win cos that red haired girl sang a song on the fly and Ozzy broke out Britannia," said Wyatt before Eva's glare stopped him dead. "I must have been misinformed," he said holding his hands up defensively.

"Damn right you were," said Eva as she adjusted her grip on her case. "Now if you don't mind I'm taking my case to my room, grabbing my MP3 player and then hitting the gym."

"By all means don't let me detain you," said Wyatt as Eva left.

"Has she gone?" asked Wayne as he peeked out from around the corner.

"Dude if she learns it was you who broke something when you dropped her case you're a dead man," said Wyatt pointing at the retreating Eva.

"Great, all I need is another one of them trying to kill me," said Wayne as he slumped against the door of the storage room.

"So you don't know what cracked?" asked Wyatt.

"Dude, I only heard an unhealthy noise, I didn't dare look," said Wayne worriedly.

"So what you gonna do?" enquired Wyatt.

"I'm gonna do the right, just and honourable thing to do when you might have ruined someone's property," said Wayne as he stood proudly.

"You're gonna deny you ever knew about it," stated Wyatt.

"Pretty much," said Wayne as he turned on his heels and ran.

"Nice knowing you dude," Wyatt chuckled before going back to work.

* * *

><p>Eva was actually surprised to see that Ozzy wasn't in the room by time she got back. His guitar case was missing too.<p>

"Must be off being all arty and musical, trying to get the girls to fawn over him" she groused while putting her case at the foot of her bed and unzipping it. "Jerk," she said while rooting around inside her case for what she was after.

"Hey Eva, whaddya think?" asked Izzy as she opened the door to reveal she was in her swimming suit. Zeke, who was currently playing with the bobble of his new beanie, was sat behind her.

"About what?" asked Eva casting a cursory glance over her shoulder before noticing that Zeke was in a harness and Izzy had hold of the lead that was attached to it.

"Izzy managed to get Zekey a lead, Zekey won't be running away now," she said smiling.

"Izzy, I guarantee the second people see a redhead in a bikini who's got a teenaged boy on a black leather lead you're going to be thrown in the brig for public indecency," said Eva trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness.

"You think Izzy should go back and change it for a red one?" asked Izzy with a perplexed look.

Eva burst out laughing which caused Zeke to jump.

"Sorry girl but you are absolutely nuts and I can't help but love you for it," said Eva wiping away a tear in her eye.

Izzy was the only person Eva knew who could get her to burst out laughing and she cherished that about her.

"Ozzycus said Izzy was nuts as well when he walked past her before," said Izzy as she swapped hands on the lead.

"Is he bothering you? Want me to rearrange his face?" asked Eva suddenly getting protective.

"No, Ozzycus looks fine as he is; rearranging his face, though cool, will only make him into a Picasso and Izzy doesn't want that," said Izzy causing Eva to chuckle slightly.

"Well just let me know if he does bother you, I'd be more than happy to use his face for punching practice," said Eva as she finally found her MP3 player.

"Why does Eva always threaten to hurt Ozzycus Maximus? Did he steal your puppy?" asked Izzy as she crouched down on all fours and mirrored Zeke.

"If you must know," said Eva sticking the MP3 in her pocket and heading towards the door. "He's similar to the biggest douchebag I've ever met in my life and I know he's gonna end up being a jerk as well."

"Izzy thinks he's nice," said the redhead letting Eva out the door and close it.

"No offence, but you think bacon dunked in milk is nice as well and we know how that turned out this morning," said Eva recalling Izzy's breakfast shenanigans.

"Do not diss the holy bacon and milk combo platter," said Izzy with a deadly serious tone.

"Where is the lazy worm anyway?" asked Eva trying to change the subject away from breakfast.

"Ozzycus said he was going the Infirmary," said Izzy as she tugged on Zeke's lead causing him to follow the two females as they began walking.

"Crap, I wanted to go and speak to Jen as well to see if she had any energy drinks I could have," cursed Eva as she grimaced.

"I'm pretty sure they sell Blue Cow energy drinks in the gift stores," said Trent as he appeared behind Izzy and Eva causing them to jump.

"Where did you sneak up from?" asked Eva as her heart beat settled.

"Our rooms are along the same corridor, I was just passing through when I happened to catch the tail end of your conversation," said Trent flashing a smile.

Eva knew he wanted something from the awkward silence as he followed them.

"Anyways," he drawled out. "Do you happen to know where the new guy is? I wanna see if I can strum a few chords on his guitar."

"Izzy thought you already owned a guitar," said Izzy as Zeke occasionally stopped to look through windows.

"I do, but didn't you see it last night? The guy has a Gibson Les Paul, that's some seriously sweet guitar playage," said Trent before whistling.

"They're all the same to me," said Eva shrugging.

"Well to a fellow guitarist it's a serious opportunity; it'd be like the Olympics loaning some top notch training equipment to your local gym," said Trent trying to offer a simile to Eva.

"It that good eh?" asked Eva she raised a surprised eyebrow.

"It is; so can you please tell me where he is?" implored Trent while holding his hands up in a begging position and shooting them puppy dog eyes.

Eva took in a long breath before releasing it sharply.

"The Infirmary," she said eventually.

"Thanks," said Trent smiling before he left the trio and headed to the Infirmary.

"Well at least there's someone else who like's Ozzycus eh?" smiled Izzy as Eva stormed onwards.

"Eh?" growled Zeke.

Both girls were too preoccupied to notice.

* * *

><p>"You're serious?" asked Duncan between chuckles.<p>

"Scouts honour mate," said Ozzy as he was setting up a small amp in the Infirmary room that Duncan, Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette were currently occupying. "She proper stuck her foot out and wellied Beth into the pool."

"Well I don't think it's funny," said Bridgette as she rubbed the bandage that was around her head. She had been knocked unconscious for the whole night and had only recently regained mental semblance after the painkillers Jen gave her had kicked in.

"I know; it's hilarious," said Duncan before laughing again.

"You sure you should be laughing like that with your condition?" asked Geoff as he took another tissue and blew his nose.

"Dude I'm fine, I've felt worse after a late night party at my pal Joey's; I'm just ticked off that we couldn't compete this Season," said Duncan as he rested his head on his hands.

"I know, that 3 week First Class prize sounds pretty sweet," said Gwen trying to stifle a cough.

"I'm sorry bout that an all," said Ozzy looking at Geoff. "I got your place an I still don't feel right over it."

"No worries bro, you were being threatened by Eva, braver men woulda caved," said Geoff grinning.

"You could always quit and let Geoff take his place back. You wouldn't have to put up with Eva if you did," suggested Bridgette.

"I don't quit. Ever," said Ozzy in an incredibly serious tone.

"Let the guy compete Bridge, he managed to win the First Round on a team with Izzy, Eva, Sierra and Zeke; anyone that can do that has earned his shot," said Geoff trying to defend Ozzy.

"I know, that music was something else," said Trent as he walked into the room. "How is everybody?"

"The same as we were 5 minutes ago when Ozzy asked us the same question," said Gwen pulling her blanket tightly around herself as her face hardened.

"I was just asking," said Trent defensively.

"So this lot tell me that ya can play and are a pretty crackin musician mate?" asked Ozzy as he could feel the tension between Gwen and Trent. He'd have to ask about it later.

"Sure am, got me a Martin DX-K1 in my room," said Trent proudly.

"Smashin guitar mate; you got the striker plates off it like Trigger has?" Ozzy asked as everyone bar him and Trent stared blankly as the conversation continued.

"Nah dude, I prefer Nina without any damage," said Trent smiling.

"Named your girl Nina eh? My ladies handle is Britannia cos she rules," said Ozzy as he offered Trent his guitar.

"I like that name," said Trent as he carefully took the guitar like it were a newborn. "It's 9 letters long."

"Not the 9 thing again," said Gwen exasperated as she pulled the covers over her head.

"So she's a Gibson?" said Trent admiring the feel of the instrument in his hands.

"Too true mate, a custom Gibson Les Paul 59, she's an exact copy of Miss Pearly Whites with a Union Jack paint scheme to make her my own," said Ozzy beaming.

"You mind if I take her for a test run?" asked Trent with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well I came here to entertain the wounded," said Ozzy jokingly. "Don't see why you can't join in."

"Any requests?" asked Trent with a slight hint of humour in his voice as he strummed a chord.

"Yeah, start talking normal, what's a Trigger Gibson or a Pearly Les White?" asked Bridgette as she held her head from the sudden influx of Trent and Ozzy's conversation.

"How bout we just do some calming jams?" suggested Trent as he winced at Bridgette's incorrect guitar names.

He started playing.


	8. Other People's Plans

"How's it now?" asked Sadie as she offered a spoon of something brown and liquid to DJ.

"Almost as good as Mama's," said DJ as he tasted the proffered gravy. "Where'd you learn to cook so well?"

DJ and Sadie were in one of the cruise ship's many kitchens and they were dressed in Chef's whites. Having been eliminated they had offered to work for the remainder of the journey. Partly to make sure they were useful but mostly to avoid the boredom of sitting in their room for rest of the journey.

"Oh here and there," answered Sadie. "Let's face it; you don't get to be my size if you don't like cooking."

"My mama says there's nothing wrong with big women; the bigger the woman the better the food," said DJ trying to cheer Sadie up.

"I think she said that to me once as well when I met her that one time," said Sadie as she began stirring her gravy.

"How's the food coming along?" asked Beth as she peeped through the service area. She was currently wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie.

"Just fine; a bit more practice and mama may have some competition," DJ joked as Sadie giggled and swatted at him.

"So how are the waitresses?" asked Sadie as she turned the heat down on her pan.

"Not too bad; I even managed to find a shirt that fit from this one girl Rachel," said Beth tugging on the tie.

"Looks like you're making friends fast," said Sadie putting a lid over her gravy.

"Speaking of friends; how's Katie?" asked Beth.

Sadie visibly saddened.

"She's okay but she's been busy since breakfast," said DJ as he placed a comforting hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Yeah, Katie can't cook so she didn't think she should work in the kitchen," said Sadie dejectedly. "She said she knew what job she wanted to do for the remainder of this cruise and went to get an experts advice."

"What job was that?" asked Beth.

DJ and Sadie gave each other an aside glance.

Then they all heard the thunderous scream of rage.

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please, please, please, please," begged Katie as she followed Noah back to his room.<p>

"I said no; it's not my proudest moment and it's not worth all the hassle," said Noah as he fumbled the books about in his hands while looking for his door card.

"Please, I'll be your super best friend," said Katie as she fell to her knees and clasped her hands together.

"I thought Sadie was your super best friend," said Noah rolling his eyes at the girl at his feet.

"You'll be my super best **_guy_** friend," offered Katie.

"The answer's still no," he said as he found his card and swiped it.

"But, but," started Katie.

"See ya," said Noah entering the room before shutting the door.

"Fine see what I care you big meanie, it's not like you know what it's like to like somebody," shouted Katie as she slumped against the door and slid to the floor. "All I wanted was a chance to impress somebody I like and spend more time with them; is that so wrong?"

There was a moment's silence.

The door opened.

"You win," said Noah as Katie stood up and squealed with joy. "But there are rules you must follow if I'm to teach you to be a good Personal Assistant."

"Name them," said Katie squealing again.

"The first rule is no more of that squealing," said Noah wincing as Katie calmed down.

Then they heard the thunderous scream of rage.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you that straight after breakfast would be a good time for the pool?" asked Heather as she, Lindsay, Justin and Courtney were all sat around the pool sun bathing.<p>

"Yeah, but don't they usually say that you shouldn't go by the pool within an hour of eating?" asked Lindsay as pulled her sunglasses up and looked over at Heather.

"That's go **_in_** the pool an hour after eating, not **_by_** it," said Courtney as she was tapping her PDA in an attempt to get service.

"Oh," said Lindsay putting her sunglasses back and laying down. "Still it is nice to be given some luxuries."

"That's the best part," said Heather as the other three turned to look at her. "The Captain said we're only allowed a limited amount of time per day to the facilities. We can sunbath all we want without any restriction because the Sun is an unlimited access luxury."

"That's twisted logic I'd expect from Courtney's lawyers," said Justin as Heather grinned.

"I know, awesome isn't it?" asked Heather picking up her drink.

"Very," said Courtney, also grinning before grabbing her drink.

"Here's to the Sun," said Heather as Lindsay and Justin grabbed for their beverages.

"Here, here," responded Lindsay, Justin and Courtney in unison.

Then they heard the thunderous scream of rage.

* * *

><p>"No way, nuh uh," said Leshawna as she placed her hands on her hips and began pacing around the room.<p>

"Come on Leshawna it's not that bad," said Harold as he followed after her.

"Listen baby, I may have to live with 3 guys for nearly a month, but there's no way I'm doing it in a messy room," she said kicking one of Trent's discarded shirts away from her.

"But Leshawna it's practically a guy rule to be able to throw your shirt on the floor of your room," said Harold as he dodged around the piles of other shirts that littered the floor.

"Well it's a Leshawna rule that any guy she's rooming with better pick up after his self if he don't wanna wake up missing body parts," said Leshawna collapsing on her bed.

"Look I can promise I'll keep my part of the room clean but you'll have to talk to Justin and Trent about their share," said Harold sitting next to her.

"Well I'd appreciate that you'd make an effort baby," said Leshawna grinning before shuffling closer to him. "So seeing as we on this cruise for 3 weeks you got any idea what we can do to pass the time we're not competing?" she asked suggestively.

"Well I have my D&D books in my bag so I could make a solo game for you if you want to create a character," said Harold not hearing her tone as Leshawna straightened slightly in shock. "Then again I've got a spare pack of Magic cards as well so I'm sure I could teach you the rules."

"I had other ideas," said Leshawna as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her so their lips were scant inches apart.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's with the sudden forcefulness?" asked Harold as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I dunno baby; I reckon it's the fact that were on a cruise, not too far from Hawaii; the ocean air, the beautiful sun," listed Leshawna.

"The fact Trent and Justin are gonna be gone for a while," said Harold knowingly.

"You better believe it; I been waiting to give you some Leshawna time since you sang that song about me last night," she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well you are my muse of inspiration," said Harold smiling lovingly.

"Baby you keep saying stuff like that and we both gonna be sleeping in your hammock tonight," said Leshawna as she melted at his smile.

There lips were about to touch when they heard the thunderous scream of rage.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do it Cody," said Sierra as she put all her weight onto her crutch.<p>

"Yes you can, you've managed to go from a wheelchair to crutches in only a few days, I'm sure you can manage a few more steps," said Cody reassuringly as he took a few paces back.

"But my legs are tired and sore, I need to rest," she said almost on the verge of tears.

"Just 3 steps, that's all I want," said Cody holding up 3 fingers.

"Maybe I could do it if I had some incentive," said Sierra in a suggestive tone.

"Sierra I told you this; we're best friends but nothing more," said Cody as Sierra's eyes welled up with tears.

"But I need your love to support me," said Sierra as a tear fell. "How else will I manage?"

"You'll manage because you're stronger than you think; you'll manage because you're the toughest person I know; you'll manage because…" said Cody before pausing as Sierra looked at him. "You'll manage because I believe in you."

A tear fell from Sierra's eye. This time it was one of happiness rather than sadness.

She stood up straight with a determined look on her face and much to Cody's surprise she threw her crutch on the floor.

She took a step and wobbled violently.

She took another step and Cody had to stop himself from grabbing for her.

Sierra winced in pain but gritted her teeth and straightened up.

She took her third step before collapsing into Cody's arms and letting out a whimper of pain.

"Sierra you did it, you did it, I'm so proud of you," said Cody as he give her a hug.

"So totally worth the agonising pain," whispered Sierra as she nuzzled into Cody's chest.

"You did amazing Sierra, didn't I say you were strong?" said Cody smiling.

"You did Codykins, you carried on believing in me," said Sierra as she gazed lovingly at Cody's smile.

"I couldn't call myself your friend if I didn't," said Cody as he slowly helped Sierra into a sitting position on a nearby deckchair. "All through World Tour you gave me never ending support, not once doubting that I could win it all."

"It's only cos if Heather cheating that you **_didn't_** win it all Codykins," said Sierra snarling.

"Now, now, she played the game like the rest of us, she won and we didn't; I think we should leave it at that," said Cody as he retrieved Sierra's crutch.

"Let's just hope she doesn't win this season," said Sierra while pouting slightly.

"Maybe one of us could try and win," suggested Cody as he handed Sierra her crutch back.

"How about we make an alliance deal?" suggested Sierra as inspiration struck. "If either of us wins, we give the other person half of our prize."

"You mean we give the other person a 10 day First Class Cruise?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, we could even take it together so we have each others company," she said.

"I like the idea, I just hope the owners will let us do it," said Cody smiling.

Sierra smiled as they heard the thunderous scream of rage.

* * *

><p>"Come on Iz I'm bored and everyone else is busy," said Owen as he followed behind Izzy and Zeke.<p>

"Sorry Big O but Izzy promised the Captain that Zekey wouldn't try to attack any more passengers and she needs to teach him to speak to do that," said Izzy as she tugged at Zeke's lead.

"But Iz they have a Mini Putt-Putt here, you know how I love crazy golf," said Owen pleadingly.

"Since when did you start loving crazy golf?" asked Izzy as Zeke followed the pair.

"Since I found out they had a Mini Putt-Putt here," said Owen causing Izzy to giggle.

"Well maybe we could teach Zeke how to play; think of the headlines," said Izzy as several people walked past while giving the trio funny looks.

"Maybe it could be like one of those movies where the animal sidekick turns out to be good at sports," said Owen thinking fondly.

"We could hustle random people, let's make us some millions; what do you say?" asked Izzy grinning madly.

"Eh?" growled Zeke.

The pair stopped in their tracks. Slowly they turned to Zeke but before either could say anything they were distracted by the thunderous scream of rage.

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?" asked Chef as he and Chris snuck quietly along the First Class Cabin corridor.<p>

"Absolutely; I found out that the owner of this room moved out recently for some reason. I managed to bribe the door guy to make me a copy of the keycard so we're just room sitting if you will," said Chris as he quietly opened the door to a First Class room.

"What if the previous owner comes back?" asked Chef worriedly.

"You wanna spend 3 weeks in economy class?" asked Chris giving Chef an enquiring look.

Chef shook his head.

"I thought not," said Chris.

They heard a thunderous scream of rage.

* * *

><p>"Man this thing handles like a dream," said Trent as he slowly finished playing on Ozzy's guitar.<p>

"Best birthday present ever that was mate," said Ozzy as he leaned back in his chair.

"Must have been a surprise," said Trent as he offered the guitar back.

"Like ya wouldn't believe," said Ozzy taking the instrument.

"I gotta say dude, it's a sweet axe but I don't think the colours really go," said Geoff as he returned with a fresh box of tissues in hand.

"Yeah, I have unpleasant memories of almost having to undress a guy with boxers like that," said Gwen as she sat up on her bed.

The room went silent as people took this in.

"I mean, on World Tour, in England, the challenge and," fumbled Gwen as everyone gave her a funny look.

"I didn't realise you had time to take in the sites sweetheart," said Duncan chuckling as Gwen went red.

"What a bloody sight it musta been an all," said Ozzy smirking.

"Knock it off, we had to get a clue from a guard's clothing and they couldn't move," said Gwen as she pouted.

"Sounds like a Beefeater to me love," said Ozzy as he began packing his guitar away.

"Gesundheit," said Geoff as he offered Ozzy a tissue.

"No mate, a Beefeater, it's a type of guard that wears this red jacket thing and a flat black hat," said Ozzy chuckling at Geoff.

"Well I don't think its right that they eat beef, they should at least consider the vegetarian option," said Bridgette indignantly.

Ozzy had to stop himself from snorting out loud.

"Uh Bridge, I don't think they actually have to eat beef," said Geoff as Ozzy regained his composure.

Duncan shivered visibly.

"You still feeling the cold?" asked Gwen with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No; it's weird but I just got a terrible sense of foreboding, like something bad is about to go down," said Duncan worriedly.

"Like what mate?" said Ozzy as he clasped his guitar case shut.

There was a thunderous scream of rage.

"Like that," responded Duncan.

* * *

><p>"This is bad, this bad, this is very bad," said Tyler as he paced up and down outside the main gym of the ship.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Chris as he and everybody bar Katie, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Zeke, Duncan and Gwen arrived at the gym intermittently.

"We've got a problem with Eva," said Tyler as a dumbbell came flying through the door and smashed into a wall. Furious screams of rage like never before could be heard from inside.

"Tell us something new," snarked Heather as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No I think this is serious trouble guys, I seriously think she's gonna tear the whole ship apart," said Tyler as he quickly glanced into the gym to see Eva still raging.

"It can't be that bad," said Sadie as she was disappointed to see no sign of Katie.

"She probably just lost her MP3 again," said Heather flippantly.

"It's worse than that," said Tyler as a barbell literally broke the door off its hinges and cracked the floor where it landed. "Her MP3's been broken."


	9. Compromise Reached

"Is that bad or somethin?" asked Ozzy as everyone went dead silent.

"I only just avoided dying from an exploding volcano, I don't wanna have to face another near death experience," wailed Heather.

"Maybe we can still get to the lifeboats," said Cody slowly backing away.

"I have to find Katie, I can't die without telling her she's the best friend I could ever have asked for," said Sadie sobbing.

"At least I got to play a Gibson before my life was over," said Trent sighing.

"Will someone tell me what the problem is?" asked Ozzy as he looked around all the other shipmates for answers.

"Dude, Eva's MP3 player is her pride and joy; she wrecked a cabin from top to bottom cos she lost it somewhere," said Geoff holding on to Bridgette for dear life.

"Now someone's broke it and she doesn't know who," said Tyler as he followed Geoff's example and went to hold Lindsay one last time.

"Knowing Eva she'll question people by beating them senseless until they name the culprit or go unconscious; she won't care which," said Courtney as she rapidly shook her PDA. "Come on you piece of junk I need to get my Will sorted with my lawyers."

"You lot must be havin a laugh, she may be a nark but she's not gonna kill anyone," said Ozzy as he looked around incredulously.

"Fine, if you don't believe us you can go in first," said Heather gesturing the way forward.

"Heather no, he can't do that," said Chris as he leaned closer to her. "Our insurance doesn't cover him," he whispered to her.

"At least if he goes in there first we've got an extra 5 seconds to run while Eva pounds his face into the floor," Heather whispered back.

"Good point," responded Chris quietly before he returned to normal volume. "Okay dude this is a Team matter, you need to go in there and calm her down. If the Captain gets wind of this damage he's going to make me pay for it and if that happens Team Crazy Awesome will be disqualified."

"Ya must be off ya rocker," said Ozzy as he fearfully shrank from the screaming inside the gym.

"It's either you, Izzy, Sierra or homeschool who has to do it," said Chris shrugging.

"Sierra can't do it, she's still injured and wouldn't stand a chance," said Cody defensively.

"Guess that leaves you, Izzy or Zeke," said Chris while trying to suppress an evil smirk.

"But Zeke can't speak English and Izzy isn't exactly suited to calming people down," said Beth as she tried to reason with Chris.

"Which leaves you dude," said Chris as Ozzy got out his piece of paper and looked at it.

"Maybe this could be Number 3," he said sighing before slowly walking to the doorway while putting his paper away.

"Can I have Britannia if she does kill you?" asked Trent as Bridgette glared at his insensitivity.

"Oh soddin hell," said Ozzy as he entered the gym.

* * *

><p>"Come in security, we have a disturbance in Gym 1; be advised that violent behaviour has been reported and subject is using equipment as weaponry, over," said a voice over the radio that was hanging from a mans belt.<p>

"Finally, I get to see, some action," said the grey haired man in uniform as he punctuated his sentences.

"Remember Ron, Captain Halder said you can't use too much force to detain people after that incident last week," said the small nerdy boy who appeared to be just out of his teens that was standing next to him.

"You're new here, son so lemme, fill you in," said Ron as he headed towards the door. "I'm security, so these maggots, can't get away with, disturbing the peace, on my watch."

"But didn't…" began the boy before he was silenced.

"Listen maggot, the Captain may be, in charge of this, boat but I'm the one, who keeps order," said Ron as he opened the door. "So just make sure, you have the brig, ready for when I get back."

"Yes sir," said the teen boy saluting as Ron left.

* * *

><p>"Eva, where are ya?" asked Ozzy as he carefully advanced in the gym. The screaming could be heard from all around but Eva was currently out of sight.<p>

"Is she hiding?" asked Chris as he, Chef and Heather were peering around the broken door frame.

"Dunno mate," said Ozzy turning to look at them before scratching his head.

"You!" screamed Eva as she tackled Ozzy from the side to the ground. "It was you wasn't it? You broke my MP3!"

"Nice knowing you dude," said Chris as everyone's head disappeared from the doorway.

"Admit it, you don't like me and broke my MP3 to get even!" Eva screamed as she held Ozzy by the throat with one hand and held her MP3 in front of his face.

"Wasn't…me," Ozzy said struggling as his face started to turn purple.

"Yes it was, you hated me for punching you in the arm yesterday and you wanted to break my most cherished possession," said Eva as Ozzy noticed a single tear on her cheek.

"Never…had…chance…to," said Ozzy as Eva loosened her grip.

"What was that?" asked Eva angrily as Ozzy sucked in a breath of sweet oxygen.

"I never had chance," rushed Ozzy in case Eva wanted to deprive him of more breath. "I was still asleep when ya went to get ya luggage and I'd left for the Infirmary before ya got back to the room."

Eva paused as she thought about this. He indeed hadn't had an opportunity to break her MP3 player.

"Get up and get out," she said gruffly as she stood up and walked towards a punching bag.

"Not til ya calm down Eva," said Ozzy rubbing his throat as he stood up.

"I said get out!" screamed Eva turning on him.

"Look the Captain's gonna be told ya caused a fuss and Chris is gonna disqualify the team if he has to pay for anythin," explained Ozzy while taking baby steps backwards towards the door.

"He can't do that!" roared Eva looking at the doorway.

"I can and will," said Chris as his head peeked around the doorframe only to have Eva throw a punching speed bag at it.

"So what ya gonna do Eva? Ya gonna carry on wreckin the place and get ya team thrown out the game or are ya gonna calm down, leave the gym and we'll get someone to fix ya MP3?" asked Ozzy as he finally reached the doorway.

Eva pondered this for a second before making a decision.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" asked Katie as she and Noah finally arrived at the gym.<p>

"Oh Katie you're finally here, I was worried I'd die before ever seeing you again," said Sadie running over and hugging her BFFFL.

"What's going on?" repeated Noah as he looked confused.

"Someone broke Eva's MP3," explained Beth as Noah visibly winced.

"How many dead?" asked Noah without missing a beat.

"None but Chris said Ozzy had to go in and calm her down otherwise their team would be disqualified," said DJ as he tried to see what was happening at the front of the crowd.

"The guy will be dearly missed," said Noah shrugging.

"Actually it's been pretty quiet so he may have succeeded," suggested Beth.

"I very much doubt he's talked her down; she doesn't like him and her MP3 is busted, he's probably about to be thrown through the wall," said Noah as he joined DJ in trying to peer past the crowd.

Everyone backed up as Ozzy exited the gym followed by a scowling Eva.

_(confession cam)_

"Sure make a liar out of me why don't you?" said Noah rolling his eyes.

_(end cam)_

"So I think the first course of action is to go and apologise to the Captain," suggested Ozzy as Eva followed him.

"Whatever, you just better hope my MP3 player can be fixed," grumbled Eva as she glared over her shoulder at the other shipmates. "What are you looking at?" she growled causing everyone to flee from her sight.

* * *

><p>"So I guess I'm sorry for losing my temper and trashing the gym," said Eva through gritted teeth as she stood in front of Captain Halder.<p>

"Well I appreciate your honesty in standing forward and claiming responsibility," said Captain Halder with a faint smile. "But I'm afraid you still caused damage to ship property and need to reimburse for expenses."

Eva surprisingly winced at his tone.

"I therefore need you to hand over your First Class Access Pass," Captain Halder said holding out his hand.

"But I earned that," said Eva pleadingly. "How am I meant to enjoy my victory if I don't have my prize?"

"You should count yourself lucky that the cost of damage was less than the value of those day passes," said Captain Holder with his hand still out. "If it had been any more expensive and I'd have to demand further compensation from you."

"Fine," snarled Eva angrily as she took out her gold access pass and handed it to the Captain. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but I warn you, any more instances of out of control behaviour and I'll stick you in the brig and leave you there til we get to port, do I make myself clear," said the Captain sticking the pass in his pocket.

"Perfectly," said Eva trying to hide the sound of contempt in her voice before she turned and left the Captain's office.

"Ready to go and sort ya MP3?" asked Ozzy as he was waiting outside.

"I'm not in a good mood, I just lost my access pass for trashing the gym; this guy Garibaldi you know better be able to fix my MP3 or heads will roll, and with the amount of people steering clear of me at the moment it'll probably be yours," said Eva clenching her fists tightly.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Garibaldi is brilliant at repairin anythin and everythin. He fixed me broken amp and even sorted out a static problem I had with me guitar, I'm sure he can fix it for ya," said Ozzy smiling.

* * *

><p>"Whaddya mean you can't fix it?" yelled Eva at the old man in front of her. He looked about 80, was balding with 2 patches of white hair on either side of his head and was wearing a smart suit.<p>

"I said I didn't advise fixing it," wheezed Mr. Garibaldi trying to not have a heart attack.

"Why not?" demanded Eva as she had to resist screaming in rage again.

"Well for one I don't have any suitable replacements for the broken headphone port," said Mr. Garibaldi gesturing to the desk in his room which was covered in wires and other assorted parts. "Secondly, even if I did have the parts, it's an old model and it'd be much cheaper to buy a new one rather than pay the cost of fixing it."

"I'm not replacing it, this MP3 is important to me," said Eva with an almost heartbroken tone

"Well I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid I can't do anything with it until we get back to land," said Mr. Garibaldi apologetically.

"Aw forget this," complained Eva as she grabbed her MP3 and stormed out only to nearly bump into Ozzy who was waiting outside Mr. Garibaldi's room. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Any joy with ya MP3?" he asked earnestly ignoring her question.

Eva's silence was his answer.

"Ya mind if I ask why it's so important to ya?" asked Ozzy as he followed Eva who was storming off.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" asked Eva, her turn to ignore a question.

"Just tryin to look out for me team mate," said Ozzy with a smile.

"Yeah well I don't want you looking out for me okay," said Eva turning around and getting in his face. "I don't like you, I can't stand being near you and I especially don't wanna talk to you so why don't you take the hint and push off."

Ozzy went silent as Eva began to walk away.

"What would ya say if I told ya I know a perfect way of gettin rid of that tension and anger?" asked Ozzy with a cheeky grin as Eva stopped in her tracks.

"What did I just say?" asked Eva without turning around.

"Make ya a deal; if ya still have any anger or tension in 30 minutes time then I'll not even look at ya for the rest of the trip," said Ozzy walking forward to Eva's position. "But if in 30 minutes time all ya anger and tension is gone then I get a small favour from ya."

Eva gave him a sidelong glance.

"What can you suggest that takes 30 minutes and gets rid of tension?" she asked.

Ozzy grinned.

* * *

><p>Eva let out a moan of pleasure as the tingling sensation spread through her legs.<p>

"Didn't I tell ya it'd be nice?" said Ozzy as he lay naked near to her on his back with just a towel from his waist down.

"Oh it's heavenly; I mean I've seen it in movies and read about it in books but I never thought the first time I actually did it would be so nice," said Eva as she was laying on her front, also naked with only a towel covering her from the waist down.

"Most people find that it hurts first time," said Ozzy taking in a relaxing breath

"I will admit there was a sharp pain at the start but oh it got so much better the longer it went on and all my tension has gone," said Eva relaxing into her pillow.

"Yeah, Andras certainly works magic with his hands," said Ozzy looking over at the dark haired masseur that was currently massaging the back of Eva's legs.

"Where'd you learn to be so good at this Andras?" asked Eva over her shoulder.

"Pardon?" said Andras in an accent Eva was intimately familiar with.

"Andras is Hungarian; he doesn't speak English too well," said Ozzy as he looked at Eva.

Eva grinned smugly before continuing.

"Hogy van Andras?" asked Eva causing Andras to pause before smiling.

"Jól vagyok köszönöm, de az nyershoz beszél mint ez rövid idő működő," responded Andras as Ozzy looked at the pair confused.

"You speak Hungarian?" asked Ozzy looking at Eva.

"Csinál ő tanács jól?" asked Eva looking at Ozzy.

"Igen, ő van egy jó ügyfél," responded Andras while also looking at Ozzy.

"I _**am**_ Hungarian," said Eva finally answering Ozzy. "At least my mother was; she raised me in her home village called Pécs until I moved to Canada when I was 7."

"Nice; **my** mum was from Poland, that's by Hungary right?" asked Ozzy smiling.

"There's a country between the two but yeah they're both in Eastern Europe," explained Eva as Andras went back to work. "Anyway Andras was saying you're a decent customer so I wont have to pound you into the deck for being rude to the staff on this cruise."

"I swear that ya keep on lookin for a reason to smack me; is that the thanks I get for gettin ya into the spa?" asked Ozzy rolling his eyes.

"Out of curiousity…" started Eva as she propped up an elbow and rested her head on a hand. "…how _**did**_ you get us both in here? I thought the spa was First Class only."

"It is, I just flashed the 2 First Class passes I have and they let us both in," said Ozzy as he turned to look at Eva. His face went red and he quickly turned away. "Speakin of flashin you may wanna get another towel for ya top half."

"Huh?" said Eva before looking down to see her boobs were almost exposed from behind her arm. "Gah!" she exclaimed before flopping down heavily on her chest.

"Don't worry I didn't see anythin," said Ozzy trying not to chuckle.

"You better not have or I really would pound…did you say 2 passes?" asked Eva as her mind finally caught up to her ears.

"Yeah; seein that Zeke probably wont be allowed to use any of the First Class facilities on account of his hygiene or lack thereof, I kept hold of his pass in case anyone else on the team lost theirs," said Ozzy grinning while pulling 2 gold passes from under his pillow. "So what say ya? Wanna see where else that card can get ya?" he asked holding a pass out towards Eva.

"That's despicable and evil," said Eva taking the pass from him while grinning. "There may be hope for you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm not sure if those translations were correct but here's what Eva and Andras were meant to be saying:<strong>

_*How are you Andras?_

_*Fine thank you, but it's rude to talk like this while I'm working._

_*Does he tip well?_

_*Yes, he's a good customer._


	10. Challenge 2 Looms

It was now the next day and Eva entered her room having completed her routine morning run.

"I needed that, just wish I had my MP3 player so it wasn't so boring," she said as she stretched out her arms and legs. "Time for me to hit the shower and wind down."

Eva tested the bathroom door only to find it was locked. Listening closely she could hear the water was already running, albeit lightly.

"Must be Izzy," she thought out loud before getting a fresh set of cloths from the cupboard behind her.

5 minutes passed.

Eva grumbled silently.

Another 5 minutes passed.

"Dammit Izzy will you hurry up in there?" said Eva as she pounded on the locked door before heading towards her bed to sit down.

"Leave Izzy to sleep," said Izzy groggily from her hammock.

"Izzy?" exclaimed Eva as she saw the redhead's hammock swing slightly. "If you're here then who's in the shower?"

"Ozzycus," said Izzy lazily pointing over to Ozzy's empty bed without bothering to look up.

"I should have known it would be him keeping me waiting," raged Eva as she stomped angrily over to the shower. "You've got 3 seconds to get out of there!" she yelled at the door.

"Hold ya horses Eva, almost done," said Ozzy from inside.

"One," she began. "Two," she said lifting a foot up ready to kick the door.

"No wait, don't," pleaded Ozzy to no avail.

"Three," said Eva as she brought her foot forward. "You better not have used all the hot…" began Eva before she stopped dead and looked into the bathroom with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'll thank ya to be more patient in future," said Ozzy as he walked over to the door with a scrubbing brush in hand and closed it back over indignantly.

Eva slowly turned and walked over to her bed, eyes still wide.

"Izzy?" said Eva as she slowly sat down.

"Can't Bathrobicus the Romanian goddess of sleep stay in her realm of sleep?" said Izzy half heartedly.

"Later, do you happen to have any bleach I can borrow to pour in my eyes and on my brain?" asked Eva as her eyes returned to normal size.

"Silly Eva it's too early for a Scandinavian mind wipe," said Izzy as she sat up with bags under her eyes.

"Izzy do me a favour," said Eva as she lay down on her bed. "Next time you tell me Ozzy's in the bathroom, let me know he's got company."

* * *

><p>"That girl can be a right pain sometimes, eh Zeke?" asked Ozzy as he walked back over to the bubble bath that Zeke was currently sitting in.<p>

"Eh," growled Zeke while chewing on a lamb leg bone he had kept from the previous night's dinner.

"I mean honestly I coulda not been wearin me trunks or anythin," complained Ozzy as he gestured to the Union Jack swimming trunks he was wearing.

"Eh," stated Zeke as he offered Ozzy his chewed on bone.

"No mate, trunks, not bone," said Ozzy as he began scrubbing Zeke's bald head with the scrubbing brush in his hands.

"She was eliminated straight after ya in the first season, so ya spent a lot of time in that Playa place with her didn't ya?" asked Ozzy.

"Eh," growled Zeke while nodding.

"Has she always, turn around, been so…" Ozzy tried to think of an appropriate word, "…moody?"

"Eh," said Zeke offering Ozzy his back while rolling his eyes in a 'you don't know the half of it' manner.

"I've tried to build a bridge with that girl, I honestly have," said Ozzy scrubbing Zeke's back nonchalantly. "I stopped her from gettin disqualified, I took her to the ships spa, which she really enjoyed by the way, and I even gave her ya First Class pass so she could get back into the gym but still she doesn't seem interested in tryin to be friends."

"Eh?" said Zeke shooting Ozzy an indignant look.

"Oh don't worry mate, I got ya pass back," said Ozzy as he stopped scrubbing and went to fetch the bathrobe that was hanging on the door. "I just needed to give ya a wash first so people don't complain about the smell when Izzy and I take ya out later; we thought we'd enjoy the First Class passes a little bit more before Chris has to take them back at the second challenge tonight."

"Eh," growled Zeke dreamily as he imagined all the delicious food he could get.

"Speaking of Izzy," said Ozzy as he turned around with the bathrobe. "She wouldn't happen to be single would she?"

* * *

><p>"So how does it taste?" asked Sadie as she watched everyone eating breakfast earnestly.<p>

"Better than anything Chef ever made," said Courtney as she helped herself to more pancakes.

"I know, I keep telling the girl she has a gift," said DJ as he gave Sadie an approving smile. Sadie just giggled and blushed.

"Eh," growled Zeke from the end of the table.

"Sure thing, here you go Zekey," said Izzy as she handed him a plate of bacon.

"Eh," responded Zeke as he started eating it with his bare hands.

"Did we thank you for washing the runt?" asked Heather as she looked disdainfully at Zeke.

"About 4 times already," said Eva between mouthfuls of her breakfast while shooting Ozzy a wary look.

"Well thank you again, I swear his smell arrived 5 minutes before he did," said Heather as she finished her breakfast and stood up. "Anyway I'm off to catch some more rays; I think the hottie's are finally starting to pay attention to the gorgeous gal onboard."

"I know, I love all the attention they give me but I keep telling them I have a boyfriend already," said Lindsay putting her fork down.

"I meant me," said Heather storming off.

"You get too much sun and you'll end up in the Infirmary with sunburn," yelled Bridgette after Heather.

_(confession cam)_

"Suits me fine, some of those male nurses already make me burn up, never mind the sun," said Heather dreamily while fanning herself with a magazine.

_(end cam)_

"So you got any plans for your last few hours with a First Class pass?" asked Beth as she turned to Izzy.

"Well me and Zekey were gonna go hustle in the Pool hall. With his sharp teeth and my love of swimming we'll be perfect sharks," said Izzy as she started humming the Jaws theme while advancing on a lone pancake in front of her.

"They have pool here?" asked Cody excitedly. "Do they have billiards as well? Man I'd love to get access to that."

Sierra smiled as she got an idea.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wont get in trouble for this?" asked Cody nervously as he and Sierra entered the Pool room.<p>

"It doesn't matter even if I do Cody, you've been really nice to me since we got on this ship and I wanna thank you for it," responded Sierra as the pair slowly made their over to an empty Pool table

"But I heard Eva lost her First Class pass for what she did in the gym yesterday. I know you only have that pass til the second challenge tonight but I don't want you to lose yours because you snuck me in here," said Cody as his gaze shifted back and forth to the other patrons around.

"Well if anybody says anything I'll just say you're here because I'm injured and can't walk properly," said Sierra picking up a cue.

"Well I suppose it's not really a lie," grinned Cody while picking up his own cue.

"There you go Codykins," said Sierra smiling. "Now can I ask you a small, teensy, little favour?"

"Go ahead Sierra," said Cody as he set up the table.

"Could you show me how to play?" she asked as he gave her a surprised look.

* * *

><p>"Well Katie, are you ready for your first lesson?" asked Noah as he handed her a pair of sunglasses.<p>

"Ooh styley," she said putting them on.

"The correct answer is: I'm always ready boss," said Noah pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But how can I always be ready? I mean I might not be ready," said Katie she took the glasses off.

"Katie, the point of these lessons is to turn you into a great Personal Assistant. You live, sleep and breath for your boss' every whim," said Noah holding up an informing finger.

"Sounds quite kinky actually," giggled Katie as she blushed brightly.

"Katie, do you want to learn to be a good Personal assistant or not?" asked Noah getting slightly angry.

"Of course I do, I wanna be the perfect assistant for the Captain, he works so hard onboard this mighty vessel that he deserves somebody to help run his errands, fetch his drinks, rub those toned arms better," said Katie drifting off dreamily as she listed jobs.

"These are gonna be some **_long_** sessions," said Noah sighing.

* * *

><p>"So what say you Zekey; do we be sharks in the pool or sharks <strong><em>at<em>** pool?" asked Izzy as Zeke followed behind her on his lead. For a change he was actually on 2 legs instead of all fours.

"Eh…eh…at," growled Zeke as he forced the word out.

"Ooh you're learning fast, Bathrobicus is a good teacher," smiled Izzy as the deck started to thud loudly.

"Hey Iz think you could do me a favour?" asked Owen as he ran up and caught the pair.

"What can we do ya for Big O?" asked Izzy as she spun on her heels before accidentally wrapping herself up like a Mummy in Zeke's lead.

"Uh Iz, do you need some help?" asked Owen as Izzy fell over while she struggled to get free.

"Nah, Bathrobicus is just being the Romanian goddess of S&M," said Izzy which caused Owen to go bright red.

"Eh?" growled Zeke.

"What's S&M?" translated Izzy. "It's when people tie each other up and get out the nipp…"

"Izzy keep it down," said Owen as he covered her mouth with his hand.

After a second he took his hand away.

"That's another thing used in S&M as well Zekey, gags," said Izzy as Owen panicked at the number of spectators the trio were drawing and ran off.

"Eh?" said Zeke calmly.

"I dunno Zekey, he must be late for something; anyhow, ahead to the Pool hall," shouted Izzy while lying on the floor still wrapped up. "Uh Zekey if ya wouldn't mind," she added.

"O…k, eh," said Zeke as he walked in the direction of the Pool hall while dragging Izzy behind him across the deck.

* * *

><p>"Welcome shipmates it's time for your next challenge," said Chris as he gathered everyone by the large pool in their swimming costumes later that night.<p>

"We don't have to go swimming in the pool do we?" complained Owen as he shivered. "I mean I only just ate."

"Dude, you've always 'only just ate'," said Noah looking over at the large teen.

"Why on Earth do we have to do these challenges so late at night?" asked Leshawna as she held on to Harold for whatever warmth he provided.

"We're stuck on this ship so the challenges have to involve what facilities they have onboard," explained Chris. "That means we have to wait till the late night lull when it's freezing cold out and the rest of the passengers hardly use them."

"Typical," said Courtney unhappily.

"Before I explain the challenge I'd like to ask Team Crazy Awesome to hand over their First Class Facility Passes," said Chris as Chef walked over with his silver patter again.

"At least I got to give my Codykins a treat," wailed Sierra as she dramatically handed her pass back.

Chef took one look at Eva's scowl and wisely gave her a wide berth.

"Izzy looks forward to getting this pass again," said Izzy throwing her pass at Chef.

"Win this challenge and it'll be all yours," said Chris not believing for an instant that Izzy was going to win.

"Here ya go mate," said Ozzy handing over his.

"Zeke's too," said Chris looking impatiently at him.

"I gave Zeke his own pass," said Ozzy as Zeke was sniffing at a blue cube in his hands.

"You did what?" asked Chris in a panicked tone while looking at Zeke.

"Eh, eh, eat?" said Zeke in a slightly growling tone.

"You ate it?" asked Chris incredulously. "Just fantastic, the Captain's gonna love that."

"Can we just hurry up and find out the challenge?" asked Lindsay as she felt especially cold in her bikini.

"Fine," said Chris as Chef returned with the 3 gold passes. "As you may be aware we're sailing on these lovely blue waves, up and down majestically. Bobbing back and forth on the foamy brine…"

"Can ya get to the point mate, ya makin me feel seasick," interrupted Ozzy as he went green slightly while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sissy," chuckled Eva evilly.

"My point," said Chris not happy at being interrupted, "is that what every good ocean wave needs is a good ocean wave rider."

"As in Flow Rider," said Bridgette smiling as she appeared in a diving suit and carrying a foam board.

"Yes, as the ever concussed Bridgette has pointed out, the Flow Rider will be your second challenge," said Chris grinning as everyone groaned. "Shipmates must get on their board and ride the waves. The shipmate who stays on their board for the longest wins, the one who wipe-outs fastest…" Chris chuckled again, "…takes the Plunge of Peril. Oh and then there's the obstacles."

"Obstacles?" said Noah with a hint of concern.

Chef reappeared with an armful of inflatable beach balls and smaller, heavier buoys.

"Yes obstacles; to keep things interesting Chef's going to be throwing the occasional ball or buoy into people's paths. Those who hit the obstacles lose time from their total and those who avoid the obstacles gain time. Beach balls count for 1 second while buoys count for 2," explained Chris.

"So you could still win even if you don't stay on the longest; just so long as you avoid the most obstacles?" asked Harold.

"Yeah sure, let's go with that," said Chris shrugging. "Anyway shipmates we'll be going with descending numerical order of the bingo ball you drew 2 days ago to determine in what order you ride."

"Why can't we just draw the numbers again?" asked Justin.

"The Bingo Hall is currently in use; apparently the old people on this ship aren't interested in watching Total Drama Rescue and decided they wanted to play Bingo tonight," said Chris frowning.

_(confession cam)_

"Terrific, I don't wanna be one of the last riders," complained Justin. "Waiting so long like that makes me break out in hives." Justin rubbed his head to check his complexion

_(end cam)_

"Anyways that means that you're up first Sierra when we get back from commercial on Total… Drama… Rescue," emphasised Chris while raising his voice.


	11. Challenge 2 Begins

**A/N. I apologise if this Challenge seems a bit rushed but I'm trying to focus on story more at the moment.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from commercial, viewers," said Chris dramatically while holding his arms in the air and looking at a security camera mounted nearby. "Last time on Total Drama Rescue it was time to break loose and bust a fresh beat. The Drama Brothers reunited and added a little Sister of Soul to their ranks in order to impress the judges for a commanding lead right off the bat. However after a dismal," Chris chuckled evilly "and short performance, Team Super Happy found themselves taking the Plunge of Peril while a shock performance from Team Crazy Awesome left the judges impressed and the Team a First Class pass better off. Now it's the turn of The Flow Rider; can a member of Team Crazy Awesome do a repeat winning performance or will another shipmate get the gold? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Rescue."<p>

* * *

><p>"Eh mate is he contracted to say that a minimum number of times per day or somethin?" asked Ozzy whispering into Cody's ear.<p>

"I just think he loves hearing himself talk," said Cody shrugging.

"Shipmates, the challenge awaits, would Sierra kindly take position?" asked Chris as Sierra hobbled forth with her 1 remaining crutch.

"Sorry but you can't take that on with you," apologised Bridgette as she placed a foam board at the bottom of the wave machine.

"I just hope my legs can withstand this," said Sierra as she relinquished her crutch before lying on the board.

"Ready and go," said Bridgette pushing the board into the flowing water.

Sierra slowly drifted into the centre of the water flow.

"This isn't that bad actually," she said before her wig slipped forward covering her eyes. She screamed and instinctively reached up to unblock her vision which toppled her forward and into the water.

"Sierra!" screamed Cody in a panic as he ran round to the back of the machine to see Sierra readjusting the soaking wet wig onto her head.

"How'd I do?" she asked in a daze.

"3.2 seconds, not a very good start. Can Eva improve on that time?" asked Chris as Eva confidently strode forward.

"Watch this," said Eva smugly before lying on her board.

"Ready and go," said Bridgette again.

Eva got to the centre much faster than Sierra had.

"This is easy!" yelled Eva as Chef threw a beach ball only for her to tilt sideways and dodge it.

"First bonus point achieved," said Chris looking at his stopwatch. "By the way contestants I forgot to mention that you must assume a standing position within the first 5 seconds of your ride or you'll be stopped!" yelled Chris so Eva could hear.

"What! Oh crap," she panicked before quickly standing up while barely keeping her balance. Unfortunately she didn't see the buoy Chef had thrown and it knocked her wobbling balance off completely.

"…and Eva's off at 6.6 seconds, adding in bonuses and penalties her total time is 5.6 seconds," said Chris as he reset the timer.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Eva as she ran towards Chef with rage filled eyes after exiting the Flow Rider.

"Touch me and I'm sure the Captain will have something to say," said Chef as he dodged behind Chris.

Eva went silent before storming back to the other shipmates.

"Don't say anything," she said with venom as Ozzy walked past her.

He shrugged and mimed zipping his lips.

"Okay dude let's see if you can surf as well as you can play guitar," said Chris as Ozzy got on the board.

"Doubtful mate, we don't get many waves where I'm from," he said grabbing the edge of his board with one hand and placing the other on top of his head.

Eva looked puzzled about something.

"Both hands on the board please," said Bridgette.

"No chance love, I'm not lettin me hat go flyin like Sierra's wig did," said Ozzy keeping a tight grip.

"So be it," she said shrugging. "Ready and…"

"I think you should just say 'Go' from here on Bridgette," said Chris as he tapped his stopwatch impatiently. Bridgette just shrugged again.

"Go," she said.

Ozzy leaned backward; tipping his board into the water which flowed over the awkward grip he held and knocked his balance sideways. He fell in the water instantly.

Chris blinked in disbelief before checking his stopwatch.

"Well looks like our newest competitor was right in his assessment of a poor ride by achieving a poor result of only 1.4 seconds," said Chris smirking evilly.

Ozzy exited the machine and dejectedly took up position next to his team.

"Don't say anythin," said Ozzy as Eva had to resist laughing out loud.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said sardonically before cruelly mimicking his act of zipping her lips.

"Go on Zekey it's your turn," said Izzy prodding Zeke forward who wasn't moving.

"Eh!" growled Zeke loudly.

"Come on mate, I know you didn't like the water in the bath but this is a challenge, ya can't skip it," said Ozzy as Zeke shook his head.

"Eh," said Zeke again.

"Problems?" asked Chris while folding his arms impatiently.

"Zekey says he doesn't like the water and doesn't want to ride," translated Izzy.

"Does he realise if he doesn't compete he'll probably have to take the Plunge of Peril and get pushed into the water anyway?" asked Chris.

"Care, eh" snarled Zeke fairly clearly.

"Zekey doesn't care, he just got his new hat and doesn't want to lose it, just like what Ozzycus warned," said Izzy.

"Fine, Zeke scores 0 seconds for a non ride," said Chris noting the time down.

"You mean we don't have to ride to get a time?" asked Noah with a surprised look.

"All non riders will be given a time of 0 but won't be eligible for the First Class pass prize," explained Chris. "However it is possible to get a score of less than 0 seconds. If you only stay on for 1 second like the new guy's embarrassing performance but get hit by a buoy for example, your score becomes -1 second."

"Can Izzy have her turn now?" asked Izzy as she leapt over to Bridgette's side.

"I agree with Izzy; while we're still young people," said Chris ushering the teens to hurry.

"Obviously not referring to himself," said Noah causing Owen, Ozzy and Katie to chuckle.

"Yeehaw!" screamed Izzy as she grabbed her board and jumped straight onto it, in the middle of the flowing water.

"I didn't say go yet," complained Bridgette in a daze at Izzy's sudden impulse.

"Well if it works," said Chris as Izzy was laughing manically.

Chef threw 2 buoys and a beach ball at Izzy who avoided the former but punched the latter away.

"You're not supposed to punch them," said Chef as he threw in another beach ball.

"Gotcha," said Izzy as the ball headed towards her. "I'll kick instead," she said raising her foot and kicking it before her momentum carried her over backwards into the water.

"That girl has problems," said Chef looking over at Chris.

"That girl has scored a total of 11.1 seconds and is our current leader," said Chris checking his point tally.

"Whee, that was fun; can Izzy go again?" asked the redhead while giggling as she left the machine.

"Maybe later, right now we move on to Team First Class Action with Lindsay leading the charge," said Chris as the blonde took up position.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Lindsay while trying to lie comfortably down despite her chest making it difficult.

"Don't worry," said Bridgette reassuringly. "I've got plenty of experience with waves and even if you do fall off you wont go far."

"If you say so," said Lindsay giving a weak smile as Bridgette signalled her to begin.

Lindsay screamed causing Tyler to panic before he heard laughing.

"Stop that tickles," chuckled Lindsay as the waves splashed over her bikini top.

Chef threw a beach ball that caught a lucky bounce and flew over the blonde's head.

"Are we counting that?" he asked turning to Chris.

"Best throw more just in case," shrugged the host.

"Lindsay don't forget to stand up!" yelled Tyler standing off to the side while Chef threw 2 additional beach balls.

"But this is so much easier," said Lindsay turning to avoid the obstacles.

"…and that's 5 seconds, Lindsay is out for failing to stand up in the appointed time," said Chris stopping his watch. "Giving her 8 seconds; impressive but not good enough to score first place."

"You can stop now," said Bridgette as Lindsay carried on surfing.

"Yeah I want my turn," yelled Noah.

"So you're actually going to compete?" questioned Courtney sarcastically.

"I figure I've got no chance of winning but I'm not gonna tie with Zeke on 0 seconds," said Noah while Lindsay finally arrived at the Flow Rider's rear section.

"Brave words but can you follow them up?" asked Chris.

Noah rolled his eyes and got on his board.

"Go," said Bridgette as Noah tilted into the flow only for the water the force his board out of his grip.

"Well that was pointless even trying," grumbled Eva at her friends failed attempt.

"Smart actually," said Ozzy as he was relieved somebody had managed to score less than him.

"How's that work then?" asked Eva confused.

"Silly Eva, Noah lasted longer than Zekey by 0.37 seconds," said Izzy while surfing an imaginary wave.

"Noah dude, you got just under 0.4 seconds, enough to keep you from elimination," said Chris as Eva realised his plan. He didn't need to win; he just needed _not_ to lose.

"You ready to see some real surfing?" taunted Heather, confidently approaching the start position.

"Like you could match Izzy," chuckled Owen causing Heather to snarl.

"Watch this," she said before kicking off her surf board like it was a skateboard and managing to start her ride standing up.

"Awesome," smiled Chris as he was genuinely impressed.

Heather continued to maintain her balance as the waves lapped smoothly around her board.

"You can throw stuff at her now," said Chris after a few seconds; nudging Chef with his elbow.

"Oh right," said Chef as he grabbed a buoy and threw it, head height, at Heather.

"Watch it," she screamed while ducking to avoid the heavy object.

"Bet you a buck you can't get a headshot?" taunted Chris.

"You're on," said Chef as he winded up to pitch another buoy only for Heather to once again duck.

"Stop doing that," she screamed as Chef let loose with another buoy. "Screw this!" yelled Heather as she jumped off her board to avoid getting concussed.

"That was just cruel," said Cody as he looked over to Heather with concern.

"I know; cool ain't it?" laughed Chris.

"Are you trying to kill me!" raged Heather storming over to Chris and Chef. "I oughta slap you both upside…"

"Heather is our new leader with a total of 14.8 seconds," interrupted Chris. "Apparently your dodging skills netted you bonuses."

Heather went silent.

"Well in that case I'm sure I can let it slide," she said smugly walking off.

"Anyhow we move on to Owen," said Chris, happy at having avoided confrontation.

"Man this is gonna be awesome, I've always wanted go on one of these things," said Owen walking over and stepping on his board.

"Opting for a standing start?" asked Bridgette smiling at Owen.

"Sure, it worked for Iz and Heather," said Owen grinning.

"Okay," said Bridgette returning his smile. "Go."

Owen shuffled his board into the water.

He stood there.

His board didn't move.

Looking down he saw that his weight was pressing his board to the bottom and the water jets weren't moving him.

"What now?" asked Chef confused.

"Just knock him off," suggested Chris not wanting Owen to win by dumb luck.

Chef shrugged before picking up a buoy and throwing it.

"Right in the kiwis," groaned Owen as he was hit in the crotch.

_(confession cam)_

"I swear that couldn't be any more painful," said Owen holding an ice pack on his crotch.

_(end cam)_

"Gah, the other kiwi," he said as a second buoy hit him in the crotch once more.

_(confession cam)_

"Then again I have been wrong before," said Owen holding two ice packs on his crotch.

_(end cam)_

Owen doubled up in pain and fell into the water where his weight kept him in place.

"I call foul," complained Noah as he and every other male ship mate winced in sympathy.

"I call instant replay," said Chris looking at Owen's time. "Owen fell in at 4 seconds according to my watch but incurred a 4 second penalty giving him a score of 0, equal to Zeke."

"Does this thing have instant replay?" asked Chef giving Chris an enquiring look.

"Go ask the Captain, we need to retime to see if he hit the water at exactly 4 seconds or if the count was off slightly," said Chris tapping his watch to make sure it wasn't faulty.

"Do I get to have my go now?" asked Courtney impatiently.

"We have to let Chef find the Captain so we can sort Owen's score out," said Chris shaking his head. "Also we need to let Owen sort out his kiwis so let's take a short break before continuing."

"But I'm pumped and wanna ride now," complained Courtney holding her hands out pleadingly.

"Just be patient, you're up once this short break is over so keep that focus ready for when we return to Total…Drama…Rescue!" exclaimed Chris raising his arms with each word.

"I think you might be right about him being contracted to say that all the time," whispered Cody to Ozzy.


	12. Challenge 2 Concludes

"I don't like this," said Owen as he fidgeted about next to Noah.

"Worried you may be out?" asked Noah giving his large friend a comforting smile.

"No, that new guy keeps on gawking at Izzy and look, look; he's talking to her right now," said Owen jealously while looking at Ozzy and Izzy chatting.

"Dude, you broke up; if she wants to flirt with other guys then she has every right to," said Noah raising an eyebrow at the talking pair. "Besides they only seem to be talking. No need to get jealous over that."

"No she's flirting with him; I can tell, it's like some sort of fifth sense, but I can tell," said Owen while growling slightly.

Noah just shook his head disapprovingly.

* * *

><p>"So ya got any ideas on how we're gonna get Zeke in the water?" asked Ozzy while shivering.<p>

"But Zekey doesn't want to surf," said Izzy while still surfing imaginary waves.

"I mean for the Plunge," said Ozzy looking over at Zeke who was busy sniffing around for food.

"But Zekey might not be eliminated, it might be Big O," said Izzy in an upset tone as she stopped surfing.

"What if it's Zeke though? I support me roommate and all but we gotta be prepared cos Chris is bound to try somethin," said Ozzy.

"Hate to say it Izzy but he's got a point," said Eva joining in the conversation. "Since the start Chris has threatened to disqualify my team so many times I've lost count. If the runt…"

"Zeke," chimed Izzy and Ozzy simultaneously.

"Fine; if Zeke does end up getting eliminated and refuses to take the Plunge I reckon Chris will try and disqualify us for that as well," surmised Eva. "You," said Eva pointing at Ozzy. "How did you get him in the bath water this morning? What did you offer him?"

"Nothin, he just happily chewed away on his bone and climbed in," said Ozzy shrugging.

"Is it just Izzy or does Zekey do anything for food nowadays?" questioned Izzy.

"Well he was hiding in the cargo room of a plane for weeks; he's bound to have had not much to eat," said Eva shrugging.

"Think we should throw a bone in the pool to get him to jump?" asked Ozzy.

"I think we _**should**_ do that," grinned Izzy.

"I think we should just push him in," said Eva scowling at where Zeke was currently sniffing. "But you two are all touchy feely, let's help Zeke recover and wouldn't like that."

"Too bleedin true," said Ozzy giving Eva a disapproving look.

"Fine, we'll go with the thrown food but if that doesn't work I'm not risking disqualification so pushing him in is still on the cards," said Eva as Zeke walked back over to his group.

* * *

><p>Chef eventually returned and whispered something to Chris.<p>

"Well shipmates the security footage has been reviewed and we know who scored less," said Chris grinning.

"Well who was it?" asked Heather as she crossed her arms.

"Now, now; let's add a little tension to this one. We'll reveal whether it'll be Zeke or Owen taking the Plunge later but only if it comes down to those two. For all we know Harold may do terribly," said Chris looking over at Harold.

"Don't underestimate my mad surf skills," warned Harold as Leshawna stood next to him proudly.

"Whatever dude; anyway Courtney, you may take up position as we continue the challenge," said Chris gesturing.

"Finally," said Courtney walking over and lying on her board. "I apologise Heather but that pass is mine."

"Fat chance," said Heather as she glared at the CIT.

"Go," said Bridgette as Courtney pushed herself backwards and smoothly entered the water.

Chef threw a beach ball which Courtney dodged.

"Have to try harder than that," she said while taking the opportunity to stand up.

"Challenge accepted," said Chef as he threw a buoy that Courtney effortlessly dodged.

"Are you even trying?" she mocked.

"Why I oughta," growled Chef as he rapidly threw obstacles only for Courtney to dodge each one.

'Oh crap I know what she's doing,' thought Heather as she realised Courtney's plan of racking up bonus points by angering Chef into throwing obstacles she could easily dodge. 'I need to do something quick,' she mused before getting inspiration. "Hey Courtney is that Duncan with an apology bouquet by the exit?" shouted Heather.

"He's here to apologise?" asked Courtney turning her head and falling for the rouse only for Chef to seize the opportunity and knock her over with a beach ball.

"Well I think my time is safe," said Heather smugly as the rest of the shipmates shot her disgusted looks.

"Duncan? Duncan, are you here?" asked Courtney as she exited the Flow Rider and searched for the punk only to see he wasn't there. Looking upset she returned to her team and stood next to Heather.

"My mistake; sorry," faked Heather whilst trying to look sincere.

"Add, the 4, carry the 1," said Chris out loud while calculating the time of the ride, "…and we have a new leader with an impressive 22.3 seconds."

"What!" yelled Heather as Courtney instantly cheered up at hearing her result.

"Sorry Heather, Courtney's our leader now; but can Cody make a decent challenge for the First Class Pass?" said Chris as Sierra gave Cody a supportive smile.

"Here goes nothing," he said before lying down on his board and pushing off at Bridgette signal.

Sierra smiled while everyone looked on in shock as Cody's trunks were pulled off by the water jets.

"I hate surfing," he complained as his board wobbled from side to side and tipped him into the water.

"Okay dude I didn't see when you hit the water so I'm just gonna mark you down for 2 seconds," said Chris as his eyes were averting themselves from Cody's nude searching for his swimwear at the back of the machine.

"That's not fair, he got 2 and a half seconds," complained Sierra who _had_ been watching when he hit the water.

"Sierra it doesn't matter, I'm not eliminated so that's good enough for me," said Cody covering his shame with 1 hand while searching with the other.

"Found them yet?" asked Chris while still covering his eyes.

"Yeah I have," said Cody triumphantly as he retrieved his trunks and immediately put them on.

"Okay after that eyesore it's now Leshawna's turn," said Chris as he looked back at the Flow Rider.

"Now you gonna see some real surf skills," bragged Leshawna as she strutted over to the board and stood on it. "Ain't no way I'm lying down on this thing," she explained as Bridgette gave her a questioning look.

"Go," said Bridgette giving Leshawna's board a push only for it to be blasted away by water pressure straight away.

Leshawna fell forward and landed where her board had started on the bottom of the machine.

"Is it me or are these rides getting more and more embarrassing?" chuckled Chris while turning to Chef. "Are you okay Leshawna? I mean besides the pitiful 0.1 second attempt at the prize?"

Leshawna stood up and angrily stomped back over to Harold who was about to say something.

"Not a peep baby boy," she snarled causing him to snap his mouth shut.

"Trent, your turn, unless you'd like to take my offer of automatically receiving 9 seconds," laughed Chris.

"Yeah okay," said Trent as he stopped and returned to his team.

"What? I was just kidding bro," said Chris is a confused tone.

"Too late, everyone heard you offer me 9 seconds so I'm taking it," said Trent folding his arms.

"This 9 thing is seriously messed up," Chris whispered before hesitantly marking Trent down for 9 seconds. "Justin, you may stop worrying about your stress levels and take your turn now."

"About time, does my skin look okay to you?" Justin asked to Bridgette as he opted for a standing start.

"Looks fine to me," said Bridgette blushing slightly. She was glad Geoff wasn't around to see the redness of her cheeks. "Go," she said nudging Justin's board while not looking.

Only she hadn't nudged his board.

She had nudged his foot which caused Justin to lose his balance and fall face first onto his board. His board moved into the water and carried him straight up and straight over the back.

"Sorry," winced Bridgette as Justin disappeared at the top of the Flow Rider.

"So much for Justin worrying about his skin," said Chris writing down Justin's time. "But at least he doesn't have to worry about his time of 1.7 seconds; which means we are down to our last competitor Harold. Many have counted him out before but can his so called mad skills come through once more."

"I think I'll go with a Ninja entrance onto the waves," said Harold to Bridgette as he picked up his board. "…or should I go with a Pirate entrance?" he pondered before shrugging.

"Whenever you're ready," said Bridgette gesturing for Harold to start.

"Booyah!" shouted Harold as he leapt in the air and landed quite skilfully on his board.

"You might as well have fun with this one Chef," said Chris nodding at the large man by his side.

"You mean…" Chef said hopefully.

"Yup, break out the catapult," said Chris smirking.

"I'm so glad I found this," chuckled Chef as he removed a towel on the floor next to him, only to reveal a large slingshot.

"That's gotta be illegal," said Noah grimacing.

"I'll allow it," said Chris grinning.

"Incoming!" shouted Chef as he shot a buoy at Harold which the lanky teen had to duck to avoid.

"Gosh that was close," exclaimed Harold as he added some side to side motion to his ride.

"Try avoiding this time," said Chef as he picked up and fired another buoy.

"Nice try Chef," said Harold as his sideways momentum moved him out of the way, "…but counting for wind resistance and perpendicular motion you're only 3 percent likely to hit me; attributing…" Harold ducked to avoid another buoy.

"Will you use a beach ball already!" screamed Courtney as she stormed over to Chef and grabbed one of the inflatable balls. "You keep using buoys and he gets more points that way."

"Gimme that," argued Chef as he and Courtney struggled for the beach ball.

"I hate to interrupt your little spat but Harold's up to 12 seconds here," said Chris gaining the fighting pairs attention.

"Oh no, I'm not getting beat by him!" screamed Courtney as she let Chef have the beach ball only to grab an armful of numerous obstacles and throw them all at Harold.

Harold's eyes went wide as at 3 buoys and 5 beach balls headed in his direction.

"Jump Harold!" yelled Leshawna as everyone looked on in horror at what was about to happen.

Only it didn't happen.

Harold leapt into the air and pirouetted through all of the obstacles and for a split second landed back on his board before his momentum kicked it out from under him.

"Aha, he's off; how long did he get?" demanded Courtney as she ran over and grabbed Chris' arm and wrenched it to look at his watch. "16 seconds exactly and he only avoided 3 buoys from Chef so that's 22 seconds total. I win!" screamed Courtney as she leapt for victory.

"Don't forget the obstacles you threw Courtney," said Chris rubbing his arm to get the feeling back into it.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Harold managed to avoid the obstacles you threw and land on his board so they count as points earned," said Chris doing a quick calculation, "which means Harold scores 33 seconds and is the winner of the second challenge."

"No, you can't be serious. Noooooo!" screamed Courtney as she fell to her knees and earned a disapproving look from the rest of the shipmates.

* * *

><p>"Well it's time to make the announcement," said Chris as he and everyone had left the Flow Rider area and were now gathered at the pool alongside all the eliminated shipmates.<p>

"First off I'd like to present Harold with his prize; the sought after First Class Facility Pass," said Chris as Chef walked over to Harold with a Gold swipe card on a silver platter.

"Baby you earned that," smiled Leshawna as she hugged Harold once he had taken his prize.

"But on to more important things; the shipmate who has to take the Plunge of Peril," said Chris pointing to Owen and Zeke. "Will it be Owen whose girth weighed him down only to make him an easy target?" Chris grinned. "Or will it be Zeke whose cowardly non riding gave him a pitiful 0 score?"

Everyone was silent as Chris held up one hand with a pointed finger.

"You ready?" whispered Izzy as she nudged Ozzy with her elbow.

"Sure am love," said Ozzy as he produced an apple that he'd procured between the Flow Rider and the pool

"After reviewing the footage of Owen's ride the shipmate who'll be taking the Plunge is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Homeschool," said Chris pointing at Zeke.

Owen let out a sigh of relief.

"Taking into account of Zeke's hesitance to go into the water," began Chris. "If Zeke refuses to take the Plunge of Peril within 10 seconds, his team will be disq…"

There was a splash as Zeke jumped into the pool to try and catch the apple Ozzy had just thrown.

"You're so predictable McLean," said Eva grinning as Zeke's wave splashed the host and soaked him head to foot. "I knew you'd try that so we were prepared for it."

"Not cool," said Chris wiping water from his eyes.

"I know; it's freezing," mocked Tyler as he called back to his elimination 2 days prior.

"Don't start on me bro," said Chris angrily before looking into the nearest camera. "Anyways we're down to 14 contestants now with Zeke's elimination. Will they be able to deal with the next challenge and the shock new system I'm going to implement? Stay tuned for the next episode of Total…Drama…Rescue."

* * *

><p>"Grab my hand Zekey," said Izzy as she and Ozzy both reached down to grab Zeke who was now flailing wildly in the water having finished eating his apple.<p>

"Help eh?" he growled.

"Don't worry mate we got ya," said Ozzy managing to get a grip on Zeke's arm and pulling him to the side of the pool.

"Sorry we had to do that to you Zekey," apologised Izzy as she helped Zeke climb out of the pool.

"Food eh," said Zeke as he sat down and pouted.

"Okay, we'll give you our breakfast tomorrow to make it up to you," said Izzy in an agreeing tone.

"We will?" asked Ozzy before he realised what Izzy meant. "I mean of course we will mate."

Zeke smiled as he shook himself dry and walked off after Eva.

"Zekey really likes his food," stated Izzy as she and Ozzy began to follow Zeke.

"I know he does love," said Ozzy as a cheeky grin spread across his face while he draped his arm around Izzy's shoulders, "…and speakin of food; I don't suppose you'd fancy goin to dinner with me tomorrow?"


	13. The Andras Attraction

Eva was once again woken by the sound of howling

"Who is it this time?" she asked rolling over to notice both hammocks were empty.

"Izzy eh," growled Zeke as he was tweaking the bobble on his hat.

"So you speaking better now home…Zeke?" asked Eva as she sat up on the edge of her bed and stretched.

"Bits eh," he said before pulling his hat off and sniffing it.

Eva grabbed her phone which was on the bedside cabinet and looked at the time.

"Eight already," she said quite shocked at oversleeping. "I'll be getting as bad as him soon," she said nodding at a still asleep Ozzy.

"Food eh?" asked Zeke placing his hat back on.

"Not yet Zekey, we don't go to breakfast for another hour," said Izzy as she slid out from under Eva's bed causing the muscled girl to jump.

"Get yours eh?" Zeke asked giving her a questioning look.

"Yes you still get mine and Ozzycus' food," said Izzy as she dragged her whole body out from under Eva's bed.

"I hesitate to ask but why are you under my bed?" asked Eva rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Izzy is looking for her swimming cap, but poor Izzy has lost it," said Izzy with a frown as Zeke spotted something.

"Going for a swim then? I may join you," said Eva as she stood up and headed to the cupboard by the front door.

"Actually Izzy has…" began Izzy as Zeke prodded something on Ozzy's bed.

Ozzy yelled as he sat up and pulled something off of his ears.

Zeke jumped backwards with a fright and ran behind Izzy for protection.

"Bleedin hell mate are ya tryin to give me a heart attack?" Ozzy complained groggily as he picked up the square object Zeke had prodded and pressed a button.

"Strange eh?" said Zeke peering behind.

"It's an iPod mate; you put music on it and listen to it later," said Ozzy collapsing back onto the bed.

"You've got an iPod?" asked Eva as she suddenly reappeared holding a towel and her swimming outfit. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've used it when I went for my morning runs."

"So you only like me when I got somethin ya want?" asked Ozzy as he started drifting back off to sleep.

"Yeah, but, no, but," Eva fumbled before growling. "Aw forget this," she said turning away and entering the bathroom.

"Shouldn't Ozzycus be a bit nicer to Eva?" asked Izzy as she spotted her swimming cap under Ozzy's bed.

Ozzy was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN. Okay there's gonna be some speaking of foreign languages this paragraph so if it's underlined it's in Hungarian, I just can't be bothered translating it all).**_

"I bet he loves this," growled Eva while arriving at the pool. It was still somewhat quiet on deck and she had decided a swim would do instead of a jog. "I bet he wants me to say sorry or something." She dropped her towel onto an empty chair. "Like that'll ever happen," she said before jumping into the water.

It was ice cold and she swore once she surfaced.

"Such a vile word should not be coming from a mouth as beautiful as yours," said a familiar voice as Eva shivered.

"Hello Andras," said Eva responding in her native language as she turned to face him. Her jaw almost fell as she gawked at his impressive frame.

He stood just over 6 foot tall and was built like a Greek God with sturdy legs and ripped muscles peeking from under his white vest. His hair was jet black and flowed to just past his shoulders.

Eva took all this in but noticed his chocolate brown eyes most of all.

Eyes that were currently fixed on her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Perhaps the water is too cold for you this early in the morning," he said kneeling down and offering her his hand.

"It is a bit," she said taking his hand with a smile.

He braced himself and hoisted her out only for her to trip and land in his waiting arms.

"You are eager for another rub down yes?" Andras said flirtatiously causing Eva's cheeks to flush red as she regained her footing.

"What can I say, you have magic hands that just drain the tension right of my muscles," she said going uncharacteristically coy.

"May I say what fine muscles they are," he said trailing a finger along one of her biceps that caused her whole body to tingle.

"Tell me Andras do all your customers get this extra treatment?" she asked leaning into him slightly.

"Only the beautiful ones," he said giving her a smile that almost made her legs melt. "Tell me my raven haired beauty will you be visiting the Spa later?"

Eva's smile dropped and she took a step back.

"I can't, I didn't win the First Class pass," she said frowning.

"Such a pity, but one as talented as you I'm sure will win it again soon," he said making her cheeks pink slightly.

"So what are you doing by the pool this early?" she asked smiling again.

"I like take an early morn walk and get a lungful of fresh sea air before beginning my day," he said inhaling deeply causing his chest to expand. Eva swooned slightly.

"So do you have any plans for today Andras?" she asked seductively placing her hands on his chest.

"Alas I am afraid I have much work to do and I do not shirk my responsibilities," he said taking her hands in his.

Eva frowned before giving a half hearted smile.

"I can respect that," she said before her smile turned impish. "So how about we meet up after you've finished work and you can give me a private massage session then?"

"I look forward to it," he said cheekily before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and walking off.

Eva rubbed where Andras had kissed her and watched his back muscles dreamily as he left.

She was too busy to notice someone watching from the other side of the pool while shaking his head disapprovingly.

* * *

><p>"Okay I've decided your next lesson will be reading signs," said Noah as Katie sat at the end of his bed with a pen and pad while Noah was sat in a chair in front of her.<p>

"But I know how to read signs; I can drive," she said while holding her pen out.

"I meant physical signs, body language," he said standing up. "For instance what would you say is wrong with me if I did this?" asked Noah as he pursed his lips and creased his eyebrows slightly.

"I'd say you were constipated," said Katie innocently as Noah went wide eyed. "Ooh I know that one; that's when you find out Josh Merton has a date for the dance on Friday."

"Katie," Noah said in a disapproving tone.

"That's when you're about to ground me," said Katie smiling. "If the signs are this easy then I'm gonna be a great assistant to the Captain in no time."

"It meant," said Noah getting her back on topic, "that I was thirsty and wanted you to get me a drink."

"Well if you wait here I'll just be a minute," she said standing up.

"No, it was just an example," he said rubbing his temples. "If you can learn when the Captain seems to be getting thirsty you can get him a drink beforehand and impress him with your initiative."

"I like the sound of that," she said smiling. "So what does the Captain look like when he's thirsty?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to teach you to recognise that," exclaimed Noah exasperatedly.

"Gee Noah if you don't know these things how can you teach me them?" Katie asked raising a puzzled eyebrow.

Noah sighed.

* * *

><p>"Is it just Izzy or did Eva seem perky at breakfast this morning?" asked the redhead as she was brushing her hair in a mirror.<p>

"Maybe eh?" growled Zeke as he was rocking in his hammock.

"Don't ask me love I wasn't there," said Ozzy as he was swapping his blue Union Jack shirt for a green one with an Irish flag on it.

"Izzy thinks she might have gotten some," said Izzy putting her brush down.

"Who's gotten some?" snarled Eva as she closed the rooms front door behind her.

"Katie," said Ozzy lying quickly.

"Yeah haven't you seen it? She goes into Noah's room and comes out an hour later all smile and giggles," said Izzy running with the deceit.

"About time the Book Worm got himself laid," said Eva grinning wickedly as she got a pair of dumbbells from her case and began working out with them.

Ozzy shot a sidelong glance at Izzy.

Izzy shot a sidelong glance at Zeke.

"So Eva; Izzy has a date soon and was wondering if you could do her a favour?" asked Izzy as Eva stopped counting and gave the redhead an approving look.

"You finally find yourself a new bit of man candy girl?" Eva asked grinning at Izzy.

"Izzy has but Izzy needs you to watch Zeke for a few hours while she's out," said Izzy preparing to duck the thrown dumbbell.

"What! Why can't he watch Zeke?" said Eva nodding at Ozzy.

"I have plans," said Ozzy as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? You can't just dump the runt on me," said Eva.

"Zeke," said Izzy, Ozzy and Zeke in unison.

"I'm late," responded Ozzy opening the door. "I said I'd be there for 4pm and it's already 4:05," he said closing it after him.

3 seconds later there was a knock at the door.

Izzy stood up and walked over to the door before opening it to see Ozzy standing there.

"Hi Izzy sorry I'm late pickin ya up but I couldn't decide on what shirt to wear," he said looking apologetic.

"It's okay Ozzycus, Izzy had to fix her hair," said Izzy as she patted down her red locks before covering them with her swimming cap.

"What!" screamed Eva as she dropped her dumbbells and advanced on the pair. "You're not going on a date with him?"

"Ozzycus asked Izzy out yesterday and Izzy would very much like to go," said Izzy as she positioned herself between Eva and Ozzy.

"What lies have you been telling her?" Eva asked looking straight over Izzy's shoulder.

"I ain't told her any lies," responded Ozzy. "I just fancied takin her out tonight and when I asked she said yes."

"Well you're not good enough for her and there's no way I'm letting you 2 go," said Eva as she forcefully held the door open.

"My goodness is that Zekey eating your MP3?" said Izzy in feigned shock.

"You'll need to do better than that to fool me," said Eva shaking her head slightly.

"Chewy eh?" growled Zeke from behind Eva causing her to instantly swing around in a panic that maybe Izzy wasn't lying.

He was only attempting to eat a blanket but it was just the distraction needed. Izzy took a step back and closed the door.

"Hey wait," yelled Eva turning around and opening the door only to see they had both vanished. "Well this is just perfect."

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why your temperatures are still so high," said Jen as she took the thermometers from Duncan and Gwen. "I mean your friend with the hat was fine after a day and the blonde girl was only mildly concussed but still walked out of here fine."<p>

"Well Bridgette's always been accident prone, she's probably used to a lot of bumps to the noggin," said Duncan grinning.

"That may be but I've had both of you under close watch and made sure you've been given top quality medical care," said Jen looking puzzled. "You should be getting better by now."

"Doctor we need your help with this patient," said one of the male nurses as he peered round the doorway.

"Coming," Jen responded before looking back at the 2 teens. "I've got to see to this but I'll be back later to see if there's any improvement."

"Remind me why we're pretending to still be sick?" asked Gwen as soon Jen had left the room.

"Simple sweetheart," responded Duncan putting his lighter away. "If they think we're sick, we'll get top choice care and won't have to work at all on this 3 week bore fest."

"But aren't we being selfish taking up these 2 beds when we have our own room with Bridgette and Geoff?" asked Gwen as she lay down.

"Are you kidding? We're giving them some 'private' time in our room. I think they'd be grateful for our little white lie," he said as he too lay down on his bed.

"Fair enough Duncan but if there's a major emergency and they need the beds we're out of here, got it?" she not so much asked as stated.

"Got it," he said linking his fingers behind his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"…and that's how Izzy invented time travel," said Izzy as she and Ozzy were sitting with their legs dangling over the side of the ship.<p>

"So that's why I get that feelin of déjà vu next Wednesday," said Ozzy as a look of realisation crossed his face.

"What about you Ozzycus? Have you invented anything?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well I did invent an energy drink by mixin 87 spoons of sugar with honey syrup but aliens took me idea and let someone else have it," he said shrugging.

"Those evil aliens, maybe we should go grab some tin foil hats and make sure they don't invade our brains tonight," she said standing up.

"Good idea," he said standing up also. "We could grab Zeke and Eva a souvenir an all while we're at it."

"Maybe a tin foil toque," she said rubbing her chin.

Ozzy smiled. This was certainly turning out to be the weirdest date he'd ever been on but he'd be hard pressed to admit that it wasn't the most fun either.

* * *

><p>"Now listen here runt," said Eva as she dragged Zeke behind her. "I'm not happy that you got dumped on me and if I had my way I'd throw you overboard where you first started."<p>

"Not nice eh," growled Zeke as he tugged away from her slightly.

"But…" she carried on "…if I did that I'd have to explain to Izzy what happened and that girl can read me like a book somehow when I lie, so I'm stuck with you."

Zeke stopped resisting as he saw where they were.

"Therefore we're gonna do the things I wanna do," she said gesturing to the climbing wall behind her, "…and I wanna challenge myself so we're gonna do some climbing."

"Sounds fun eh," said Zeke clearly as Eva was surprised at his clarity.

"I must admit I find a girl that challenges herself appealing," said Andras as he appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eva pleasantly surprised as she turned to see Andras in climbing gear.

"I am here to strengthen my hands so that they may bring much relief to your beautiful muscles," he said flirtatiously. "Also because I am training my apprentice," he said gesturing halfway up the wall where Eva noticed Tyler was gripping on for dear life.

"He's your apprentice?" she asked incredulously.

"He sought to work somewhere and I saw potential in his strong hands," explained Andras shrugging. "But enough of him, I wish to focus upon you my raven haired beauty."

"Oh Andras, flattery will get you everywhere," she said smiling at him.

"Well perhaps it will get you to let me assist you with putting on your harness, yes?" he said grinning seductively at her while grabbing some climbing gear.

Eva was too busy focusing on Andras' eyes to notice Zeke was happily climbing up the wall without a harness.


	14. Dates Aplenty

"So tell me Ozzycus what did you manage to get?" asked Izzy quietly as she peered from under the tarpaulin of the covered life boat; 2 indignant looking passengers stormed by followed by a small nerdy looking boy just out of his teens.

"5 fake diamond earrings, a toy parrot named Tourettes and a rainbow feather boa," said Ozzy as he sat next to her while wrapping said boa around his neck.

"Well Bathrobicus the Romanian goddess of Scavenger Hunts has you beat," she said opening a sack she had at her feet. "I got a dragon headed pimp cane, 2 monocles," Izzy stuck a monocle in each eye, "and a top hat from a guy called Lord Percy."

"Did I mention the parrot swears when ya squeeze it?" he said giving the toy a squeeze causing the automated voice box to start swearing.

Izzy blinked a few times in disbelief.

"You win round one," she said pouting while sticking the top hat on.

"If it's any consolation Sir Izzington, I think the dragon pimp cane's absolutely crackin," he said squeezing the parrot again making it swear.

"If I'm Sir Izzington, that makes you Lady Ozma," she said playfully swatting at his boa.

"I can live with that," he said squeezing again.

The parrot screamed with profanity causing Ozzy and Izzy to jump.

"I do believe they're hiding in that lifeboat," said an upper class male voice as it approached Izzy and Ozzy's hiding place.

"Crap it's Lord Percy," said Izzy dropping her loot and looking about panicked.

"My dear boy kindly arrest those ne'er-do-wells," said an upper class female voice.

"Sounds like Lady Percy too," said Ozzy as he removed the boa.

"Excuse me but I must kindly ask you to exit the life boat and return the property you've stolen," said a voice which Ozzy recognised as belonging to the nerdy boy of security.

"Ya got any ideas?" Ozzy asked looking at Izzy.

"Does surrendering and hoping for leniency sound good?" asked Izzy as she shrugged.

"I'm British, not French," he said casting a sidelong glance at her.

"Well what about a Duvet Dive?" she asked grabbing a corner of the tarpaulin.

"Is that when ya grab a blanket by the corners, hold it out in front of ya, and then fall on the bed with it underneath ya because ya can't be bothered puttin it on properly?" he asked following suite and grabbing the opposite corner.

"Yes actually," she said surprised that Ozzy had figured that out so quickly.

"I'm all for it love," he said grinning as he got in a position to jump out of the lifeboat.

"On the count of three," said Izzy as she too got into position.

"How about on the count of one? They'll be expectin a three count," suggested Ozzy.

"Ooh, Izzy likes the way you think," she said grinning. "Okay and one."

Izzy and Ozzy both leapt out of the lifeboat, tarpaulin trailing behind while firmly in hand, and landed on deck.

"Good lord," yelled Lord and Lady Percy in unison as the red sheet covered the both of them and the nerdy security guard.

"Leg it!" yelled Ozzy as he and Izzy ran off at top speed while the 3 people under the tarpaulin struggled to escape.

"Gerald get me out of this dreadful thing," complained Lady Percy as her husband fumbled about to find her.

"Ron's not going to like this," said the nerdy security guard as his head emerged from the tarpaulin only to see no sight of the perpetrators. "He's not going to like this at all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN. Again foreign language is underlined)._**

"Your friend is most talented," said Andras as Eva finished tying Zeke to a deck chair with his lead.

"He's not **my** friend, he's just some runt I have to keep an eye on for someone who **is** a friend," said Eva dusting off her hands.

"Not runt, Zeke eh," snarled Zeke as he struggled against the tightness.

Eva ignored him and turned back to Andras.

"Still his skills in climbing are to be admired, I do not think I have ever seen anyone make it all the way up the wall without a harness," said Andras smiling at her.

"Dumb luck; emphasis on dumb," said Eva as her face began to soften. "So anyway Andras, you're impressed by skill in climbing?"

"It is a talent of note as I have always dreamed of travelling to far off lands and climbing mountains; to pit myself against the obstacles of nature and overcome them," he said gesturing grandly for emphasis.

Eva went into a small love daze before snapping out of it.

"So tell me Andras; what would I get if I managed to climb this thing without a harness?" she asked while smiling flirtatiously.

"I would not wish to see you attempt such a feat; beauty like yours should always be safe for I do not wish any harm to befall you," he said with a look of concern.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm a tough one; it'll take more than the chance of falling to put me off," she said proudly.

"You are right my raven haired beauty but if you are injured and taken to the Infirmary how may I treat you to the Andras Special tonight?" he said winking at her.

Eva blushed.

"May I ask what the Andras Special is?" she enquired while stretching; trying to display as much muscle and curve for Andras as she could.

"It is where I ask the person who cleans the pool tonight to show up an hour late so I may treat a beautiful raven haired girl to a night time swim under the stars; all the while tending to her aching muscles from the day with my skilled hands and if she wishes my skilled lips," he said raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I like the sound of that," she said smiling. "Okay I'll make sure to keep my harness secure; but just for the moment why don't you watch how good I am at climbing," she added as she walked over to the base of the wall.

"Hmmm, not the type of girl you usually go for Andras, but she is certainly of novelty value if nothing else," said Andras quietly to himself once Eva was out of earshot.

Zeke growled at his side.

"Quiet runt, I must prepare my hands for tonight they are going to be very busy," said Andras as he joined Eva at the base of the wall.

Zeke glowered at the retreating Andras.

"It's Zeke, not runt, eh," he said eventually.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think Leshawna?" asked Harold as he and the large girl where sat in there room surrounded by trolleys stacked with all sorts of elegant food.<p>

"Baby boy you spoiling me with all this room service," said Leshawna as she couldn't decide which to eat first.

"I would have taken you to the spa but its 1 pass, 1 person only and these things are non transferable," he said looking at the gold card in his hand.

"I appreciate that you putting Leshawna's wants first but we've seen the Captain take those passes away; you sure you wanna risk it for me," she asked while picking her cutlery up.

"Gosh Leshawna I'd hope you'd know by know that I'd do anything for you," he said looking a bit surprised.

"Well if you really wanna do something for me, I know what you can do to start," she said grinning.

"What's that?" he asked looking slightly worried.

"Pass Leshawna that Lobster; she's craving some seafood," she said as Harold smiled and complied.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Julie," said Ozzy as he took 2 tubs from a tall, lanky brown haired girl with braces who looked about the same age as he was.<p>

"I wish a guy would buy me ice cream," said Julie as she looked wistfully at Izzy who was lounging on a deck chair.

"Ya work at the ice cream stand, don't ya get staff discount?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do, but that's not the point; I just want a guy to be all romantic and surprise me by buying a rum raisin and splitting it with me; is that so much to ask?" she said slumping.

"You know, I think Darren might be havin a bad day; maybe ya should try cheerin him up with a free raspberry ripple," suggested Ozzy cheekily.

"You know he never has time for socialising with the schedule Ron has him on," she said sighing. "Besides I don't think he likes me that much."

Ozzy looked at her before he sighed and turned around. 'You'll figure it out eventually,' he thought while walking over to where Izzy was sitting

"You know it's considered impolite to flirt with other girls while you're already on a date," said Izzy as he handed her the strawberry tub.

"Says the girl who tried flirtin with that purple haired Asian girl next to the gift shop," said Ozzy chuckling.

"Hey she was cute; that nose stud was awesome and that tattoo of the flaming skull on her arm was soooooo hot," she said trying not to drool.

"The scar on the back of her neck looked hotter," he said taking a mouthful of his mint.

"You like scars huh? Well check out these bad boys," she said kicking her left leg up to shoulder height. Starting halfway up her calf were 5 small round scars in a row that ended on the back of her heel. "Let this be a lesson to you Ozzycus; never give your 6 year old cousin a nail gun and tell him it's a super soaker."

"Bet those hurt," he said getting a closer look at the discoloured marks.

"On the plus side I was never asked to baby-sit him ever again," she said smiling.

Ozzy looked at her playful grin and couldn't help but smile himself.

* * *

><p>Noah let out a long sigh.<p>

"Okay let's try this again," he said rubbing his temples while Katie shrunk into herself.

They were currently on deck watching various crewmembers and passengers as they went about their daily routine.

"What does her body language say?" he asked pointing at a woman wearing sunglasses and a straw hat.

"It says she's way behind on fashion; I mean a straw hat, so last decade," said Katie rolling her eyes.

"Are you even trying or is this just a joke to you?" snapped Noah.

Katie winced.

"Look I'm seriously starting to doubt if you have what it takes to be an assistant," said Noah as his tone softened.

"But I just have to be an assistant, I have to," she said as a hint of tears formed in her eyes.

"Is this really that important to you?" he asked feeling a bit uneasy at having lost his temper.

"It is Noah, it really is," she said clasping her hands together and giving him an imploring look.

"Okay we'll take a 15 minute break and try again," he said pulling up a deck chair and sitting down for a rest.

"I'll go get some juice, you look like you need some," she said turning away as Noah looked at her retreating figure in somewhat awe.

"Finally, she's starting to pick it up," he said collapsing full length on his chair as some of his stress began to disappear.

* * *

><p>"Oh Izzy had so much fun Zekey; she got to go on a scavenger hunt and show her scars and eat ice cream and tell Ozzycus about time travel," said Izzy rattling on as she sat at the foot of Eva's bed while Eva was back to lifting dumbbells and Zeke was currently looking at a deck of cards on the floor in front of him.<p>

"Eight eh?" he growled while picking up an eight of diamonds.

"Yes my Zekey it was great and Izzy has plans to travel back in time and enjoy it all over again," she said while picking up a random face down card. "2 of hearts," she said before turning to see it was the 5 of spades. "The psychic powers could still do with some tweaking though."

Ozzy looked at her while sitting on his bed and smiled half heartedly.

He seemed to be at odds with himself.

Turning to look at the piece of paper in his hand he glanced at something near the bottom before sighing.

'She doesn't deserve it,' he thought before folding the paper and putting it back in his pocket. 'Thanks Iz, I really enjoyed today; I'm just sorry it won't happen again cos ya deserve better.'

He stretched across the bed and was out like a light the moment his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>Eva pretended to be asleep and waited until midnight when everyone else seemed to be out for the night before making her move.<p>

Carefully she slid from under the covers to reveal she had already changed into her swimming suit and had a towel and some spare clothes in her hands.

Holding her breath she slowly but surely started to take steps towards the front door as her roommates slept.

A loud growling could be heard and Eva froze on the spot before turning her head.

'Only Izzy snoring,' she thought as she noticed Zeke was currently preoccupied sucking his thumb to care about any late night noises and Ozzy was, as usual, sleeping deeply.

"Well Andras I hope you're hands are ready," whispered Eva as she reached the door before unlocking it soundlessly. "Cos I know my muscles certainly are," she added giving a grin before shutting it over.

* * *

><p>"<span>My raven haired beauty, you made it,<span>" exclaimed Andras with joy as Eva slowly slinked into the pool where Andras was currently swimming around.

"You think I'd miss the Andras Special for anything?" said Eva as she adjusted to the chill of the pool. She had been prepared this time instead of jumping straight in.

"I must admit that I have been looking forward to seeing you this fine night; since tending to you in the spa I have found myself eager to revitalise your perfect muscles," he said standing up letting droplets of water cascade down his chest.

"I've been eager as well," she said smiling. Eva would be the first to admit that gawking at guys was something only dumb, giddy, love struck girls did but she couldn't help it. The guys she'd be interested in going after needed to fulfil certain requirements and having a well looked after physique was one of them.

"Well what shall I rub first for you?" he asked wading over to her with a cheeky smirk.

"Surprise me," she said tilting her head to the side with a smirk of her own.

"My masseur senses tell me that you would most benefit from muscles rubs here…" he placed a hand on her arm, "…here…" he put his other hand on her opposing shoulder. "I would then move across to here…" he darted behind Eva dragging his hand from her shoulder, across the top of her chest and grabbing her other shoulder.

Eva almost gasped with pleasure as the tingling went down to her stomach. If it hadn't been for years of training the muscles in her legs she swore they would have turned to jelly.

"I…I must say that those hands of yours certainly know what they're doing," she said, surprising herself at stuttering over her words.

"Years of practice and a good teacher work wonders," he said as he began massaging her shoulders from his position behind her.

"So Andras," she said as her head bobbed from side to side over the sensation, "…I believe you promised me skilled lips before."

Andras smirked once more.

"That I did my raven haired beauty," he said trailing his hands from her shoulders and down her back before resting them on her hips.

Eva's legs felt as though electricity was coursing through them.

"…and I always keep my promises," he said before placing a kiss between her neck and shoulder.

Eva gasped loudly as her entire body shuddered.

* * *

><p>Ozzy's eyes darted open as a very familiar sensation woke him from his slumber.<p>

"Oh not again," he slurred as he sat up carefully and clutched his mouth.

* * *

><p>Eva could still feel the buzz running through her system as she arrived back at her room.<p>

"I swear this night has been perfect," she said carefully scanning her door card and opening the door quietly so as not to wake up any of the rooms occupants. "All I have to do is get back in bed and they'll be none the wiser," she said dropping her wet towel and swimming suit into the laundry basket by the front door.

Eva felt a sensation as she heard the towel and suit squelch.

"Oh crap," she whispered angrily as the wet sound caused her legs to tighten up. 'Fantastic, you manage to sneak out and back in no problem but you get caught short needing to pee,' she thought chastising herself for having a drunk a lot of water before pretending to go to sleep earlier. 'At least this is cover if anyone wakes up,' she justified turning to face the bathroom door which was open. Slowly she entered and shut the door before switching the light on.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed at the sight before her.

Ozzy was kneeling on the floor next to the toilet bowl while clutching his stomach.

He was as white as a sheet.


	15. Sea Sickness Sorrow

"Can ya turn the light off please?" Ozzy asked very weakly.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" asked Eva as the shock wore off.

"Throwin up, spewin up, pukin, barfin, bein sick, vomitin; let me know if ya hear one ya like," he said managing a half hearted smile before going wide eyed and retching into the bowl.

"Nice, real nice; I have an absolutely wonderful night and I come back to you puking," she said hands on hips while shooting him a death glare.

"Sorry bout that," he said pressing the handle causing the bowl to flush. "But at least ya know now why I never seem to eat."

Eva was about to say something when she paused. Thinking about it she indeed had never seen Ozzy eat, be it at breakfast, lunch or in the cabin. The only time she recalled any instance of him eating was Izzy's passing mention of them having ice cream earlier in the day.

"You're lactose intolerant aren't you?" she questioned folding her arms.

"Actually, it turns out I get seasick when I ingest anythin more solid than water," he said before heading shakily towards the door.

"You came on a cruise when you get seasick? How dumb can you get?" she asked incredulously as she let him pass.

"I only first found out meself when I got on this ship," he said squinting at her as his eyes got used to the bathroom light.

Now that he was standing right next to her Eva could see that all colour had drained from his face.

"…and believe me that weren't a pleasant night I tell ya," he added placing a hand on the door frame while taking deep breaths.

"Really needed to hear that," she complained.

"Sorry," he said before turning towards the front door Eva had just entered.

"Where are you going?" she asked with the bathroom door in mid-close.

"Infirmary; Dr. L said if I ever got bad again to go see her straight away and she'd sort me out," he said opening the door.

"Well don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out," she chuckled wickedly while closing the bathroom door.

"Your concern is touchin," he said sarcastically before taking a slow step.

A few seconds later Eva heard the front door close and she turned to the toilet.

"Okay now how do I disinfect this?" she asked while looking at the bowl and thinking about what Ozzy had been doing in it moments before.

* * *

><p>Andras grinned evilly as he sat down in his room before grabbing a green journal and a pen.<p>

"New entry time," he chuckled before opening to a page near the back and began writing. "Name: Eva, Reason for Choosing: Fellow Hungarian, Rating: 2, Reached: kissing and massaged top of chest through swimming uniform, Expected Reach on Day 2: massage chest under swimming uniform and possible removal of whole uniform."

He closed the journal and placed it in a drawer with dozens of other green journals that had consecutive dates listed on the spines.

"I just hope those muscles don't make her look too mannish underneath her uniform," he said before shuddering in repulse. "Still I could do with a change of pace from the bimbo's that I usually pick from the spa."

He looked at himself in a vanity mirror nearby and gave another evil grin.

* * *

><p>"Cody," whispered Sierra as she sat up in her bed and peeked into his hammock above her.<p>

There was no response.

"Cody," she said a bit louder.

Still no response.

"Cody," she said at normal volume whilst right next to his ear.

"Huh, wha…" he said groggily before turning to see Sierra's face scan inches from his.

"Hi," she whispered while smiling at him.

"Gah!" he exclaimed as he leaned back in his hammock before falling out of it and straight onto Sierra's mattress.

"I knew you'd want to snuggle," she said grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Sierra let…" he began to say before he realised where he was and instantly hushed. "Sierra let me go, I have my own bed," he complained trying to pry himself from her grip quietly so he didn't disturb Tyler or Lindsay. If there was one thing Cody had learned from rooming with the pair, it was that the blonde girl was 5 times scarier than Sierra's obsessive nature if she didn't get enough beauty sleep.

"Please Codykins I need you to hold and protect me," Sierra whispered imploringly while giving him puppy dog eyes. "I heard a thud and moaning a short while ago and I'm scared to sleep in case it's a ghost or worse; a Cody blog fan girl trying to sneak you away from me."

"Sierra there's no such things as ghosts and I doubt any girls are gonna try and break into the room," he tried to assure her.

There was a thud and a low pitched groan from outside the door.

"You see, that's clearly male," said Cody smugly.

A second passed.

Cody went wide eyed.

"It's a ghost," he said panicking before diving under Sierra's blanket.

"I thought you said there were no such things as ghosts," whispered Sierra as she too dove under her blanket.

"I was just saying that to calm you down; of course I believe in ghosts," he said starting to tremble.

"Oh Codykins don't worry I'll keep you safe," she said giving him a hug, much more comforting and less constricting in nature this time.

"You probably think I'm a coward," he said despondently.

"Don't be silly Codykins; I was scared too. How about I protect you and you protect me," she suggested trying to calm him.

"O…okay," he stuttered as his trembles subsided. "But come morning I'm out of this bed, agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed," said Sierra as the pair positioned themselves to keep the covers over their heads. 'I'll have to remember to think up ghost ideas for future cuddle references,' she thought while smiling happily.

* * *

><p>"That's a relief," said Eva flushing the toilet. Having found some bleach she had scrubbed the bowl for a minute solid before even contemplating using it. "Time for bed if I wanna get a decent run tomorrow morning," she said exiting the bathroom and turning the light off.<p>

She heard a small thud on the room's front door.

"Is he seriously still out there?" she asked incredulously while unlocking the offending door.

"Sorry," said Ozzy who was leaning on the door frame while standing very shakily.

"I thought you were going to the Infirmary," she said folding her arms.

"So did I; turns out I get disorientated when seasick; muggins here went the wrong way and bumped into Sierra's door before clockin on," he said taking a baby step in the right direction.

"You're absolutely hopeless," she said shaking her head. "Try to shuffle about quietly, I want some sleep."

Eva gave Ozzy one last look before shutting the door and turning around.

'Well it's obvious he's not a threat in this game anymore,' she thought while heading over to her bed. 'As long as the challenges stay physical I've got this one in the…'

Eva paused as she looked at Izzy who was sleeping in her hammock with a content smile on her face.

She looked towards the front door.

She looked back at Izzy.

"Crappy time to get a conscience," she whispered before heading back to the rooms entrance and opening the door.

* * *

><p>The male Nurse on duty yawned.<p>

"I normally don't condone the consumption of coffee but you sound like you need a cup," said Jen smiling as she walked over to the young man and handed him a mug full of a dark liquid.

"Thanks Doctor Lizowski," said the male Nurse gratefully as he took the mug and began drinking its contents.

"Think nothing of it Nathan, though I have to admit I'm surprised a healthy young man like you can't manage a late night shift without resorting to caffeine," said Jen sitting down at her desk.

"Well we can't all be robots like you Doc, I swear I've never seen you sleep," said Nathan raising an eyebrow while sipping at his coffee.

"I'd be worried if you had; that'd mean you'd been sneaking into my room and if that had been the case I'd have to perform some non routine surgery on you," said Jen smiling wickedly as Nathan began choking on his beverage causing the remainder to spill onto his uniform.

"S...s...sorry," he said between gasps. "I'll just go get this cleaned up."

"That boy needs to learn to take a joke," smiled Jen as Nathan walked out of the Infirmary doors before stopping dead.

"We got a live one Doc," he said rushing forward to help grab someone out of Jen's view.

"Don't usually get them at this time," she said looking at the clock before standing up. "Still, no need to get complacent; okay Nathan help me get…"

Jen went silent as Nathan helped Eva carry Ozzy under his shoulders into the room.

"Hi Dr. L, I'm afraid I've had another little episode," said Ozzy as he smiled half heartedly.

* * *

><p>Courtney fidgeted in her hammock.<p>

"Seagulls," giggled Owen in his sleep before he returned back to snoring loudly.

"Why did I agree to that bet?" asked Courtney with bags under her eyes.

She shifted her position.

"I should have known he would have some trick up his sleeve," she said while trying to get comfortable. "He's hung around the nut job and the freak job too long; he's been corrupted."

She shifted positions again.

"Half price, ice cream; awesome," snored Owen as too shifted in his bed below her causing his large gut to knock the underside of her hammock and rock her out of it.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked as she landed on his gut with a bounce.

"Stop that tickles," giggled Owen as he stirred slightly.

"Tickle this," grumbled Courtney as she half climbed back into her hammock while stepping on Owen stomach to gain leverage.

Owen's displaced stomach caused him to fart at the exact moment he turned his rear in Courtney's direction.

Courtney's eyes twitched.

* * *

><p>"How bad was it this time?" asked Jen as she was rooting around in a medicine cabinet for something.<p>

"About a 7 out of 10 Dr. L," said Ozzy as he was sat on an Infirmary bed.

"Well just wait one moment; I'll find the bottle eventually," she said moving various containers out the way before grabbing an all pink bottle.

"No offence Jen but I think he's gonna need more than Pepto," snarked Eva as she was leaning against a wall while tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's actually my own special remedy," said Jen pouring a yellowish liquid from the pink bottle into the bottle top.

"It'll cure what ails ya," said Ozzy giving a victorious arm sway before grabbing his stomach.

"I believe I told you not to make any sudden moves," chided Jen as she handed him the bottle top.

To Eva's surprise Ozzy remained silent.

"No comeback to that one eh?" said Eva standing up straight as Ozzy downed the liquid.

"I'd thank you to not harass my patient," said Jen with a slightly disapproving tone that caught Eva off guard.

"Sorry Jen," replied Eva slightly cowed. Despite not being much of a people person, Eva had actually found herself getting on really well with Jen since being on the ship and this was the first time there had been any hint of altercation between them.

"Apology accepted," said Jen smiling before turning to Ozzy. "Is it staying down?"

Ozzy nodded.

"I'll just go get the tablets then," she said before exiting the room.

A moment passed.

"Why'd ya help?" Ozzy quietly asked eventually.

"I have my reasons," said Eva leaning against the wall once more.

"Such as…?" he said leaving the question open.

"Didn't Jen tell you not to speak," she said turning to face away from him.

"It was no sudden movements and I'm just curious why the change of heart; last I checked I wasn't top of ya favourite people list," he said through cautious breaths.

"You aren't but Izzy is," she said deciding to answer him indirectly.

"Ya helped me because ya like Izzy?" he asked looking confused.

"Despite my protests and expectations she actually enjoyed your little trip out before," she said turning to face him.

"Ya mean our date?" he enquired.

"Do not call it that," demanded Eva as she shuddered visibly. "I see Izzy as one of my closest friends and I dread to think of what you 2 got up to while you were out."

Eva walked towards him.

"But whatever it was, she had a good time so I thought I'd give you a break just for the moment. But mark my words; this is a one off. After I leave this room we're back to square 1 and there'll be no more help from me, understand?" she said stopping right in front of him.

"Understood," he said before burping.

Eva sneered at him.

"Sorry; Dr. L's remedy stops the ill feeling but doesn't half make ya gassy," he said covering his mouth.

"Well in that case I'm out of here," she said turning to leave.

"I appreciate ya help Eva, consider the favour paid in full," he said causing to look back at him.

"What favour?" she asked momentarily confused.

"For taking ya the spa," he explained before having to stifle another burp.

"Oh…that…" said Eva recalling that she did owe him. "Fine, we're all square from here on."

"No worries," he said smiling as she left.

"Well I found the tablets; we'll sort out that gassiness soon," said Jen as she came back through the doorway.

"Good thing too Dr. L, I think I scared her off," he joked as he held out his hand.

"You know I hate to pry but why do you take her attitude S…" Jen began to ask as she handed Ozzy 2 white tablets.

"Doc ya know I hate the S word," interrupted Ozzy as he quickly shot her a slightly angry look.

Jen was unfazed as his gaze eventually returned to normal.

"Sorry Doc," he eventually said before swallowing the tablets. "But in answer to ya question I take it because as daft as it sounds I can't help but admire her. Despite the temper, her determination and drive give me a sense of nostalgia and comfort."

"She reminds me of Natalie too," she said giving him a knowing look.

"That obvious eh Dr. L?" he asked looking slightly sullen.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you just happen to admire certain qualities in people," said Jen as she went over to the room's light switch. "But for now I think quality rest is on the agenda so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Doc," he said lying out on his bed as Jen switched the light off.

"Good night Ozzy," she said.

Ozzy was already fast asleep.


	16. Love Sickness Sorrow?

"Pass bacon eh?" asked Zeke as he was crouching on a chair at breakfast.

"What? Oh, here," said Eva as she snapped out of her daydream and slid the plate along to him.

"Thanks eh," he responded smiling before helping himself.

"You're being awfully pleasant this morning; did you beat the hell out of someone last night and are feeling the morning after mauling glow?" asked Noah as he sat between Eva and Katie with his breakfast tray.

"Are you saying I'm not usually a happy person?" Eva asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I know you well enough Iron Woman to know that you usually polish off 2 plates of food before everyone else has got through their first," he said grabbing his glass of juice.

There was a loud belch.

"Not including Owen," he added before taking a sip.

"I'd sock you for implying I'm fat by eating a lot but I wanna know what your point is," Eva said while crossing her arms.

"First off I never implied you being fat; you burn through calories like Duncan burns through buildings," he said defensively. "Second off my point is today you're off in dream world and quite frankly it's a little worrying," he said while putting his glass down.

"I'll vouch for that; Noah's left ear twitches when he's worried about something," interrupted Katie a she peered over her shoulder.

"Katie this is a private conversation; if you wanna practice your analysing skills do it on someone else please," Noah said causing Katie to resume her conversation with Sadie.

"What makes you think I'm in dream world?" Eva asked.

"Well for starters you haven't touched your food at all, then there's the fact you're smiling and being all doe eyed," he said gesturing at Eva's plate.

"No I'm not," she said defensively.

"Then there's the fact you just got defensive at my comment; usually if someone called you doe eyed you'd threaten to make them black eyed," he added causing Eva to start looking concerned. "But I think the biggest contributing factor to my worry is that you've just been nice to Home School without Izzy or the new guy being here to make you."

"No I wasn't," she said before hesitating. "Was I?"

"Nice to Zeke eh," said Zeke as he smiled at her while gesturing the empty bacon plate at her.

"Oh crap I must be sick," she said standing up in a panic. "That's it I'm sick; I got it from that idiot last night after helping him. Well I'm gonna go pound his face in right this minute," she added before storming off.

"She's just threatened violence against an ill and helpless person," he said before cracking a wry smile. "It's good to see her back to normal."

"Actually I think she is sick," chimed in Katie as she and Sadie turned to face him.

"Yeah she seems love sick," added Sadie over her friends shoulder.

Noah sprayed his juice everywhere as he did a spit take.

"Wh...what did you say?" asked Noah between chokes.

"I said Eva's love sick," repeated Sadie.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Oh no it's true," said Katie handing him a napkin. "Even without your training it's easy for a girl to tell that look. It's like when Bridgette looks at Geoff or when Lindsay looks at Tyler."

"…or when Izzy looks at fire," added Sadie.

"So what you're basically saying is that Eva has the hots for someone?" he asked in disbelief.

Katie and Sadie nodded.

"But, who could she like?" he asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>"Andras-two-day chose the bruiser?" exclaimed Wayne as he was walking alongside Nathan on the deck.<p>

"Honest truth Wayne; I saw him and her get all gushy by the pool yesterday morning after my shift was up and you know that's how he starts with them," said Nathan holding his hands out.

"No offence to the guy but what's he thinking? That girl could break him in half," said Wayne placing a towel on a deck chair.

"Maybe he got tired of the skinny blond girls and wanted a dark haired one with curves," suggested Nathan.

"Curves nothing; that one's got muscles like a dude and probably the personality to match," said Wayne.

"She doesn't seem that bad; from what I can figure she was kind enough to help Ozzy get to the Infirmary in the middle of last night," said Nathan.

"He sick again, that guy must be a hypochondriac or something," said Wayne placing a towel on the next chair.

"Funny thing is Dr. Lizowski always gives him extra special treatment whenever he shows up, it's weird," said Nathan scratching his head.

"You don't suppose Dr. L's being a cougar, do you?" asked Wayne.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Nathan as his eyes went wide.

"Cos you know the story of how it goes; career woman with a high paid job and no spare time. She gets lonely and wants to empower herself by seeking the company of younger guys," said Wayne holding up an informing finger.

"Will you stop it, that's my boss you're on about," said Nathan slightly disgusted.

"All I'm saying is that in the movies it's usually a short lived affair and then she moves on so you may be next," said Wayne placing another towel.

"Will you stop it already there's no affair between Dr. Lizowski and a patient," said Nathan as the pair turned the corner.

* * *

><p>"Do ya have any eight's?" asked Ozzy as he and Izzy were sat playing cards in the Infirmary.<p>

"How does Ozzycus do that?" asked Izzy as she took the three 8's from her hand and passed them to him.

"It's a trade secret that only a few people are aware of," he said placing his book of cards to the side with the 7 other sets of books he had.

"Would you tell Izzy the secret if she flashed you?" asked Izzy looking at the 1 book of cards she had forlornly.

Ozzy blushed slightly.

"For decency's sake I'm gonna have to say no but I'll tell ya the secret anyway seein as I'm feeling generous," he said leaning forward so he was close to Izzy's ear.

"So what's the secret?" she asked leaning forward slightly herself.

"I can see ya cards in the doctors light reflector ya nicked," he said pointing at Izzy's current headwear.

"That's pure genius, can we swap head items so Izzy can read your cards?" she asked reaching to grab Ozzy's hat causing him to flinch backwards.

"Izzy I told ya no one touches me hat," he said placing a firm hand on top of it.

"Why? Are you hiding a lost civilisation under there?" she asked leaning forward while trying to peak under Ozzy's hand.

"Look it's not that I don't trust ya to show ya, it's just…" he began before a crash at the Infirmary door alerted the card playing teens to an irate Eva standing there.

"You, you got me sick you jerkwad," Eva bellowed as she advanced on Ozzy while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I beg ya pardon," he said looking confused.

"You got me sick; I was perfectly fine last night but after helping you to the Infirmary I start losing my focus over breakfast and get this odd feeling it my gut," she said snarling at him. "I hope you're ready for a world of pain."

"Are ya accusin me of givin ya seasickness?" he asked looking at her incredulously.

"Exactly," said Eva as she withdrew her fist.

"Ya do realise seasickness is a motion based nausea that varies from person to person and can't be transmitted via contact?" he asked.

"It's still you're fault," she groused poising to punch before Izzy stepped between the pair.

"Now, now Eva let's not get the Captain upset at you for fighting in the Infirmary; Izzy wouldn't want you in the brig for the rest of this cruise," said Izzy quite calmly.

"Don't defend him," growled Eva as she hesitated.

"She's not defendin me, she's lookin out for ya," said Ozzy peering round from behind Izzy. "The both of ya are mates and she wants ya in this competition as much as ya wanna win it."

Eva paused while she seethed and let this settle in. She **had** been warned by the Captain about any further transgressions and wasn't sure if beating Ozzy to a pulp was worth it.

"Okay, for Izzy's sake and for the fact you're not worth ruining my chances in this competition I'll not pound your face in, for now, but understand that I'm feeling generous at this point and next time you may not be so lucky," she finally answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," responded Ozzy as Eva turned around and stormed out.

There was a pause.

"So is there an endangered species taking sanctuary under there then?" Izzy asked while looking back at Ozzy's hat.

"Izzy can we please drop it?" he asked giving her an imploring look that she had to yield to.

"Okay but Ozzycus has got to help Bathrobicus with something she wants to do in the pool," smiled Izzy before grabbing a stethoscope and putting it on her head.

* * *

><p>"What's his problem? Does he have to get Izzy to stand up for him cos he's such a wuss and won't fight his own battles?" Eva fumed as she stormed on the deck causing other passengers to give her a wide berth.<p>

"Is everything alright dear, you look most disgruntled?" asked a female voice off to Eva's side.

"It's none of your busi…" she began to respond before seeing that it was Jen who was sitting on a deck chair with a pencil and drawing pad. "Sorry Jen I'm just feeling out of sorts," Eva added seeing a look of concern on her face.

"Good lord you're not ill as well are you?" Jen asked standing up and placing the pad and pencil on her chair.

"I think I may be Jen; ever since last night I've been feeling weird and I think it's that id… er Ozzy's fault," Eva said catching herself. Though she didn't much care for her team mate, she respected Jen and she seemed to be friends with Ozzy.

Jen let out a short laugh.

"Oh dear I'm pretty sure it's not Ozzy's fault. What he's got isn't contagious," Jen said smiling.

Eva visibly deflated.

"Yeah I figured; he said you can't catch seasickness from someone and truthfully I kinda knew that already," Eva said as a perplexed look crossed Jen's face.

"Was it something you ate? Our chefs onboard are high quality but there's always a chance that it might be food poisoning," said Jen placing a comforting hand on Eva's shoulder.

"Trust me Jen I only get sick from too many sweets; I could probably eat a car tyre and my digestive system would process it with the amount of crunches I do to strengthen my abdomen," Eva said slapping her stomach muscles.

"Well I know my break isn't over yet but we could always go back to the Infirmary and run some tests to find what the cause is if you want," Jen said gesturing back towards the Infirmary.

"I appreciate the offer Jen but I think I just need to walk it off or something," said Eva as she prepared to leave.

"Well if you still feel out of sorts don't hesitate to come and see me personally," Jen said smiling as she returned to her chair.

"I will do Jen, and thanks for your concern, lord knows that not many people can put up with me," said Eva with a half hearted smile before leaving.

"Quick tempered, fitness obsessed, stubborn and slight esteem issues; she certainly is a lot like Natalie," said Jen before returning to her drawing while smiling wistfully.

* * *

><p>"So how does this work again?" asked Ozzy as he and Izzy stood in the shallow end of the pool.<p>

"I can't believe you've never played this game before," said Izzy as she tried adjusting the stethoscope so it stayed on her swimming cap.

"I thought it was somethin ya did by chargin at someone full speed in a car with the loser bein the one to pull away first," he said looking somewhat puzzled.

"Same name different game; all you do is just carry me round and we terrorise people by dunking them. Then once everyone has been dunked we declare ourselves the almighty rulers of the pool and have our conquered foes pay tribute to us," said Izzy before giving an evil laugh that caused numerous people to stare at her.

"Well okay, no worries with that but ya have to forgive me if I don't get all the rules right away," he said standing behind Izzy before going under the water and sticking his head between her legs.

"Get ready pool patrons cos here we come!" she yelled as Ozzy stood up.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should lift some weights, that might help," said Eva as she carried on with her pacing. "Maybe a jog followed by a nice hot shower."<p>

Eva stopped pacing and leant on the deck railing to look at the sun in clear blue sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a male voice that caused Eva to smile and instantly feel better.

"I never been one for admiring the sun in the sky but it does have its own appeal I must admit," responded Eva turning her head to face Andras as he stood next to her while also leaning on the railing.

"Forgive me my raven haired beauty but I was not talking about the sky," he said looking her up and down with a flirty look.

"You know I'll never get tired of hearing you talk like that Andras," said Eva smiling as she turned around to lean on the railings backward so her chest stuck out slightly.

"That is good for I will carry on telling you such things for they are true," he said casting a quick glance at Eva's curves. "So may I ask how this day is finding you my raven haired beauty?"

"Well I have been feeling strange today but seeing you has certainly put me in a better mood," she said grinning.

"Nothing too serious I hope," he said as a look of concern flashed across his face.

"Nah I'm fine, it'll take an awful lot to stop me," she said chuckling. "So are you on your break now?"

"Actually I am not scheduled to work today so I was hoping we may spend some time in the pool before we use it tonight for the second part of your Andras Special," he said smiling cheekily.

"You wanna go swimming eh?" she asked "How about we both go get changed and meet by the pool in 15 minutes and then take things from there?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan my raven haired beauty, and I look forward to seeing your blue costume once more," he said once again smiling cheekily.

"Okay Andras, see you in fifteen," she said before turning and walking away.

Andras couldn't help but notice the extra sway Eva put into her hips as she walked.

* * *

><p>Jen glanced at her watch and realised her break was almost over.<p>

"Best get back in case…" she began to say before a chill came over her causing her to shudder.

A panicked look crossed her face.

"Something bad is going to happen," she not so much said as stated before running straight to the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>"<span>Well here I am, I hope you're ready to do plenty of laps,<span>" said Eva smirking as she arrived at the pool to see Andras in a black Speedo.

"For you my raven haired beauty I am willing to do anything," said Andras as he smiled at Eva's swimming costume.

The pair were silent as they paused to admire each other before their reverie was broken by the sound of manic laughing.

"What the hell is tha…" began Eva before she was stunned to silence at what she saw.

"Bow down mortals for no one can defeat our combined forces. We are Bathrobicus Maximus the Romanian God and Goddess of Chicken," shouted Izzy as she flailed around wildly while sitting on Ozzy's shoulders in the pool.

"Oh just perfect," Eva groused sarcastically as her plans of a quiet swim with Andras were dashed.


	17. Ozzy's Breaking Point

"Tell me my raven haired beauty, why is that girl sitting on his shoulders like that?" asked Andras breaking Eva out of her stupor.

"They're playing chicken," Eva said eventually as she couldn't help but stare at the sight before her. Despite Izzy's manic laughing and the scene the pair were causing, at least 6 other people had paired up and were joining in with the game.

"I must say it looks interesting, would you care to partake in this chicken game?" he asked with a smile on his face while gesturing towards the pool.

"I don't think so; I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself, especially not in front of him," she said snarling at Ozzy who was laughing as he held onto Izzy's legs.

"Such as shame my raven haired beauty, I would not mind feeling your legs on me," he said grinning cheekily.

"But we'd look ridiculous with me sitting on your muscled sho…" Eva began before stopping.

She looked at Andras' shoulders.

She looked at the pool.

She looked at Andras' shoulders again.

She smiled. It was a mix between being wicked and cheeky.

* * *

><p>"Nathan has anyone been rushed in?" asked Jen as she burst into the Infirmary with a panicked look on her face.<p>

There was no response.

"Nathan? Nathan are you in here?" she called again.

"Fraid not doc," responded Duncan as he peered through the doorway to the room he and Gwen were occupying.

"Well where on Earth has that boy got to?" she asked turning to face him.

"Apparently someone in First Class called to demand a Doctor visit them and he didn't want to disturb your break," said Gwen as she peered over the magazine she was reading.

"What happened? Is anybody seriously hurt?" Jen asked quickly.

"Nah doc, just some rich guy complaining of heartburn," said Duncan as he drummed his fingers on his bed.

Jen's look of panic changed to a look of exasperation.

"You didn't happen to hear the gentleman's name did you?" she asked.

"I think it was Lord Darcy or something," said Gwen turning the page.

"Lord Percy," suggested Jen.

"That's the one doc," said Duncan he laid back on his bed.

"I know it's unprofessional of me to say this but that Lord can be a right pain sometimes," said Jen as her composure slipped slightly.

"Nathan was saying the same thing," said Gwen as she folded up her magazine and placed it on her bedside table.

"I take it he's one of those rich guys that thinks he's more important than everybody else just cos he's got money?" asked Duncan.

"My dear boy if you only knew," said Jen before turning to the entrance to the Infirmary.

'Why do I keep getting this feeling of dread,' she thought before sitting down with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Mwuhahaha! Can nobody stand up to the might of Bathrobicus Maximus?" yelled Izzy as she plunged the last challenger in the impromptu game of chicken into the water.<p>

"I gotta say this game's a right laugh," said Ozzy as he backed away from his and Izzy's latest victim.

"Didn't Bathrobicus tell you it'd be fun?" she asked while leaning forward and peering into his face upside down.

"Ya did love; I don't think anyone could beat us at this," he said smiling at her.

"We'd like to challenge that theory," said Eva's voice from behind them.

Izzy grabbed onto Ozzy's shoulders for stability as he turned around.

Eva was currently sitting on Andras' shoulders with an evil smirk on her face.

"Glad to see ya joinin in the fun Eva," Ozzy chuckled as he got a firm grip of Izzy's legs and prepared for the showdown.

"So I hold tight?" asked Andras in slightly broken English.

"Just make sure to stay standing," said Eva as she cracked her knuckles getting ready for the game. "Also try to knock him over."

"Of course my beauty," he responded while getting his own firm grip on Eva's legs.

"This is going to be a showdown of legend; Bathrobicus Maximus versus Evandras, only one shall win," said Izzy as she began clapping her hands giddily. "You know what we need now?" she asked looking down at Ozzy.

"A cut of the gamblin proceeds?" he asked looking up.

"We need epic background fight music," she responded.

"No worries love, I'll sort us out with a soundtrack," said Ozzy before he started humming a battle theme for the pair.

"Let battle begin!" yelled Izzy as Ozzy moved forward.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," whispered Eva as Andras walked forward to meet their opponents.

* * *

><p>"What's her problem?" asked Noah pointing towards a random woman.<p>

"Um, she's feeling bit sunburnt," said Katie as she walked beside him.

"Good; and what about that guy?" he asked pointing in a different direction.

"Easy, he's forgotten something in his room," she said smiling.

"Very impressive, I must say you're picking up the signs at an exponential rate," he said giving her a smile of his own.

"What? I thought these lessons were free, I don't wanna pay any exponentials," she said taken slightly aback.

"No, exponential means; look let's just stick to reading body language shall we?" he asked pointing over the balcony they were on towards the pool. "What's Eva thinki… is that Eva playing chicken?" he exclaimed as he realised who was in the pool.

"Uh oh, this isn't good," said Katie as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it, what's wrong?" asked Noah as he still couldn't believe Eva was sitting on some guys shoulders and playing a game of chicken against Izzy and Ozzy.

"I thought you knew how to read body language," she said giving him a confused look.

"Katie I'm currently in a slight state of shock at witnessing Eva playing a pool game; can you please get to the point and tell me what's not good?" he asked.

"Eva's gonna snap soon," she said taking a step away.

"Big surprise there," Noah scoffed as he watched Eva and Izzy grapple while trying to knock each other into the water.

"No I mean she's gonna get violent; when I worked as a commentator on World Tour with her she always got tense looking shoulders right before breaking something," said Katie as she began to watch the match as well.

"Well she can't do any damage; there's only her, the guy she's sitting on, Izzy and the new…"

Noah paled and his left ear twitched slightly.

"Noah what's wrong?" Katie asked getting worried.

"We have to get down there now," he yelled before running at full speed for the stairs down.

* * *

><p>Ozzy and Andras took a step back as Izzy and Eva caught their breath.<p>

"Ready to give up Evandras?" asked Izzy as she looked at a gasping Eva.

"No chance Izzy; you know I'm not a quitter," said Eva weighing up her options. So far Izzy was staying firmly on Ozzy's shoulders and every time she thought of giving a subtle kick to Ozzy's chest, she'd find Izzy's legs in the way and she wasn't going to risk hurting her friend.

"Are you okay there my raven haired beauty?" Andras asked.

"I'm fine Andras; just trying to think of how to get Ozzy without getting Izzy," said Eva.

"Perhaps we should splash water in his face to block his view; but then I do not wish to get his hat wet," he said trying to limber his shoulders.

Eva had a brain wave.

"Andras you've given me an idea," she said smiling wickedly.

"Forward then?" he asked.

"Yes and when I say now I need you to let go of my legs and grab his wrists," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking slightly uncertain.

"Trust me; I'll keep hold of you using my legs," she said assuring him.

"Very well my raven haired beauty," he said advancing on Izzy and Ozzy.

* * *

><p>"I should've known better," said Nathan as he walked away from the First Class corridor with a medical bag in his hands and a disapproving scowl on his face.<p>

"Did Lord Percy get a splinter this time?" asked Wyatt sardonically as he appeared behind Nathan.

"Nope, heartburn and he refused to take the tablets I had because they weren't from a brand new packet; so he sent me to the onboard chemist like the 'good chap' I am to get him his own personal packet of top quality, high price medicine," said Nathan with a grumbling tone.

"I bet he didn't even let you keep the change," said Wyatt rolling his eyes.

"Apparently he couldn't soil the Doctor/Patient trust with a gratuity," said Nathan shaking his head.

"Hey guys come and check this out," yelled Wayne from ahead of the pair as he was leaning over a balcony looking at something.

"What is it now Wayne?" asked Nathan as he and Wyatt ran ahead to spy at what Wayne was looking at.

"The bruiser and Andras-two-day are playing chicken against Ozzy and the redhead," said Wayne as he had to stop himself from chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Nathan as a slight sense of foreboding came over him.

"Dude the bruisers getting creamed; so far the redhead's matched her evenly and the look on her face as she's getting angrier is priceless," said Wayne letting a chuckle escape.

"I'd say she looks like she's up to something," said Wyatt as he just about managed to see a wicked smile on Eva's face.

"Well stop talking and start watching," said Wayne turning back to follow the scene unfolding beneath the trio.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to give up yet?" asked Izzy as she held onto Eva's hands tightly in a match up of skill versus strength.<p>

"Never gonna happen Izzy," responded Eva as she decided now was the time to put her plan into action. "Now Andras!" she yelled while pushing back on Izzy's hands.

Andras quickly let go of her legs and grabbed Ozzy's wrists causing the Brit and Izzy to be briefly shocked at the tactic.

"Silly Eva you've got no support now," said Izzy as she grabbed onto Ozzy's shoulders using her legs to hook up under.

"Hey love is he allowed to do this?" asked Ozzy as he tried to pull his hands away from Andras only to find his grip was incredibly strong.

"He is; anything goes in chicken so long as you dunk your opponent," said Izzy as she prepared herself for Eva's assault.

"Seeing as it's anything goes…" said Eva grinning "…it means I'm also allowed to do this."

Eva reached down and got a grip on Ozzy's hat with her left hand while blocking Izzy with her right.

Ozzy's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>"We've gotta get down there now!" yelled Wyatt as he saw Eva grab Ozzy's hat.<p>

"Why, what's the deal?" asked Wayne as he glanced over at Wyatt.

"There's gonna be trouble if she takes that hat off of him," said Wyatt as he began to run.

* * *

><p>"Eva no!" yelled Izzy as she realised what her friend was about to do.<p>

Powered by panic and anger Ozzy's hands darted up as Andras kept hold of his wrists.

Despite many years of training the strength in his hands Andras may as well have been trying to hold onto a train as it was speeding away.

"No!" yelled Ozzy throwing all his weight into getting his hands up to knock Eva's away. Unfortunately he had put too much effort into it and a chain reaction occurred.

Ozzy's hands knocked Eva's off of his head and hat.

His hands kept going and he hit Izzy full force in her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

He leaned too far backwards and both of them ended up under water.

Andras who hadn't let go of Ozzy's wrists in time was also pulled forward into the water.

Eva, having lost her balance, fell backwards and toppled in straight on top of Andras.

Noah and Katie arrived just in time to give a collective gasp with the rest of the people who were watching the chaos unfold in the pool.

* * *

><p>During his time with the animals on World Tour Zeke had managed to pick up an extra sense of things. He could tell when bad things where about to happen; such as the plane exploding when Sierra had lit the oil from the drums with a sparkler.<p>

Right now he could tell something really bad was going to happen so he crawled under Ozzy's bed to hide.

* * *

><p>"Come on Iz just cough it out," said Ozzy with great concern in his voice as he was standing next to Izzy having been joined by Noah and Katie.<p>

Having seen the 4 person plunge many people had swam to the group and helped them to the nearest side before getting them out of the pool.

Andras had sprained his wrist which Eva was currently checking and Izzy had taken a big breath while she had still been under the water and was currently trying to get the water out of her lungs. Ozzy, who had managed to keep his hat on throughout all of this, was trying to help her by alternating between rubbing and patting her on the back.

"Iz I'm so sorry love, I wasn't thinkin I just…" Ozzy began before he got interrupted.

"Too right you weren't thinking jerkwad!" yelled Eva as she had finished checking Andras' hand and had stormed over to where Izzy was sitting. "You've sprained Andras' wrist and worst of all you almost got Izzy drowned."

Ozzy ignored her and continued his care of the redhead.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you," she said grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around.

"Will ya just pi…" Ozzy began as he raised his fist in the air ready to punch her before stopping himself.

"Go on do it," goaded Eva as she scowled at him. "Take your best shot, I dare you."

Ozzy's fist trembled in mid air as his rage built up.

Andras' not liking the look of the situation walked over to stand next to Eva.

"I told ya not to touch me hat; right at the start I said me hat was off limits," said Ozzy as he seemed to calm down slightly. "I've tried bein nice to ya, I've tried to be ya friend but every time I make progress ya just go and cause more bleedin trouble between us." Ozzy lowered his hand to his side and let out a long calming breath before looking her in the eyes. "Eva what's ya problem with me?" he asked.

"What's my problem? My problem is that you may have everyone else fooled but I know your type; I know behind this act you put up is nothing but a liar who hasn't got the guts to back his mouth up," Eva said pointing a finger at him. "**My problem** as you so put it is that I don't like you."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Why the hell should I tell you? You're a pathetic worm and I have absolutely zero respect for you; to me you're not even worth wasting my breath on. Stay the hell away from me until you actually have the gall to be a man and not some pathetic liar who hides behind false claims and uses others," said Eva as the rage in her voice gave way to utter contempt.

She gave him one last look of disgust before turning her back on Ozzy and beginning to leave.

Ozzy let out another long breath before turning back to check on Izzy. Eva's words had angered him but he was more concerned with Izzy's well being at the moment than Eva's tirade.

Andras' looked between Ozzy and Eva as the muscled girl stormed off and was unhappy that the swine who had dared to hurt his wrist was not going to get punished.

Then he got an idea and smiled evilly.

"Shemale," whispered a clear male voice from behind Eva causing her blood to boil as she turned around instantly to see Ozzy looking in her direction with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why you son of a…" she yelled before running full speed at him.

She jumped in the air.

She spun around bringing her foot forward.

Her roundhouse kick connected directly to Ozzy's ribs.

There was a crunching sound as he was sent flying.


	18. Nurse Nathan Intervenes

"I saw that!" yelled Nathan as he; Wayne and Wyatt finally arrived at poolside.

"Do I look like I give a crap about what you saw?" fumed Eva as she cast a death glare at the trio.

"You should do, Ron told most of the staff you're on probation after trashing the gym and if you caused any more problems then you're going in the brig," responded Nathan.

Eva looked slightly worried for the briefest second before returning to a scowl.

"Well I was provoked; he insulted me so I have the right to defend myself," said Eva crossing her arms.

"I don't think puncturing his internal organs counts as fair retribution," said Wayne with fake bravado as he stood somewhat behind the other two.

"Was I talking to you?" she growled.

Wayne quickly ducked aware from her gaze.

"Well regardless of being provoked or not you've assaulted a passenger on this ship and that's a serious offence; Wyatt go get Ron and bring him here straight away," said Nathan as he began taking charge of the situation.

"What, er, sure, right away," stuttered Wyatt as he went to leave.

"I swear if you take 1 more step I'll break your legs," threatened Eva.

"Are you insane," whispered Noah as he carefully approached Eva from behind. "You're only making things worse for yourself."

"Don't start book worm, I've finally got another chance this season and I'm not gonna let it slip away," she said glowering at him.

"But you already have; the moment you kicked the new guy you threw away whatever chance you had at winning," chastised Noah as he gave her a somewhat disappointed look.

"You heard what he called me; am I meant to just take that sort of abuse?" she asked with a slightly imploring tone.

"If you're on a warning then yes, you need to suck it up and not rise to the bait," he said offering her a weak smile.

"But you did rise to the bait and now he's injured; Dr. Lizowski's gonna be livid over this," said Nathan as he became the focus of attention once more. "Wyatt, I said go get Ron."

"I don't know what all the fuss is about mate," said Ozzy standing up.

Everyone's eyes shot on to him straight away.

"You're alright?" asked Nathan surprised.

"You're not injured?" asked Noah bewildered.

"You're not dead?" asked Wayne shocked.

"I'm fine, I just slipped backward as Eva almost bumped into me," said Ozzy looking around the rest of the group.

"Almost bumped into you? She practically tried to kick your head off," exclaimed Wayne in total disbelief.

"Don't be daft mate; she went to get in me face to argue cos she thought I insulted her but she slipped and her foot spun round. If I hadn't slipped backwards cos of me wet feet then we'd have troubles," said Ozzy with a slight smile.

"I know what I saw, she attacked you," said Nathan trying to resolve the situation.

"Nathan mate, if anyone would know that I'd been attacked it'd be me. She didn't hit me so there's no need for her to get in trouble; is there Eva?" Ozzy asked.

"Whatever," grumbled Eva.

"Ya see? No worries mate so let's just get things back to normal," said Ozzy looking at Nathan with an earnest face.

"Okay fine, we'll sort this mess out later," said Nathan rolling his eyes. "Wayne, Wyatt; you both get back to work."

"When did he become our boss?" complained Wayne as the pair left.

"Andras, I'm sure you're needed back at the spa so if you'd care to take the lady with you," Nathan suggested.

"I not work today," said Andras in broken English.

"That's alright Andras," said Eva as she grabbed him by an arm. "I'm sure we can find somewhere else to be rather than around here," she added sneering.

"We go then?" he suggested as they both left the pool area.

"How is she?" asked Nathan as he turned to face Izzy and Katie.

"She sounds better but she's still coughing a lot," said Katie as she stood next to a rasping Izzy.

"Well you both take her to the Infirmary; Dr. Lizowski should be back from her break by now so let her know what happened to her," he said looking between Noah and Katie.

"Yes sir," said Katie as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

Noah rolled his eyes as he helped Izzy to her feet before he and Katie led her away to the Infirmary.

Nathan turned to Ozzy.

"So you gonna tell me what really happened?" asked Nathan as he and Ozzy began walking away from the pool area.

"She was leavin when I heard some bloke call her a Shemale. I know it wasn't Noah cos he's her friend and I'm pretty sure Andras doesn't know the meanin of the word so I'm not sure who it was," said Ozzy as the pair rounded a corner.

"I meant what really happened when she kicked you in the ribs," said Nathan disapprovingly.

"How'd ya know she got me proper?" asked Ozzy.

"You're not the only one Dr. Lizowski is teaching. I recognise the signs of swelling around your chest and the slight bruising that's gonna look 10 times worse tomorrow; so how bad is it?" asked Nathan.

"If me rugby experiences count for anythin I'd say a minor hairline fracture to 2 of me ribs," said Ozzy as he blinked rapidly.

"You're lucky she didn't break them; that girl looks like she could kick through a bank vault," said Nathan.

"She's probably got a nasty punch as well," said Ozzy as he was thankful for only being attacked once.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Andras two day when he moves onto another girl," chuckled Nathan. "Boy is he gonna get beaten senseless."

"What are ya on about mate?" Ozzy asked suddenly very confused.

"You know; the little song Wayne made up about him. Andras two day; tries to go all the way," said Nathan grinning.

The look on Ozzy's face wiped his grin away.

"He does what?" Ozzy asked with an incredibly angry tone.

"I take it I've said something I shouldn't have?" asked Nathan as he took a step back.

Ozzy was about to respond when the pain finally caught up to him.

He blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow isn't he just dreamy?" asked Katie as she continued blushing while helping Noah carry Izzy to the Infirmary.<p>

"Oh please," scoffed Noah as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't be like that that; just cos you're jealous is no reason…" Katie began.

"Jealous! Are you kidding me?" interrupted Noah as he stopped dead and shot her a disbelieving look.

"Well let's face it he is a Doctor on this…" Katie said.

"Excuse me but I think you'll find he's a Nurse," Noah said interrupting Katie once again.

"Will you let me finish a sentence already," she said scowling at him slightly. "Plus it doesn't matter if he's a Nurse or a Doctor; he still saves lives and had to go to Medical School."

"I'm sure his Internship involved plenty of deck swabbing," he deadpanned.

"Look I can put up with you making cracks about me but don't you dare do it about some cute guy that helps others," she said pointing at him with her free hand.

"Oh so that's the reason you're sticking up for him; he's a cute guy with an important position. First it was the Captain, now it's the Male Nurse. I'd expect you to go after the Security guy next but he's so old the thought of you pining for him makes my stomach turn," he said.

"Listen you jerk if my hands weren't busy holding Izzy up I'd slap you," she said angrily.

"Ooh feisty," he said sarcastically.

"Look let's just get Izzy to the Infirmary then I'll deal with you," she said glowering at him.

"Fine by me," he said before starting to walk again.

The air was tense as the two of them helped Izzy in silence. Neither one looked at the other and carried on forward until a quiet voice spoke up.

"Izzy thinks you two should get a room and hump the tension out already," rasped Izzy causing Noah and Katie to look at her with red faces.

* * *

><p>"<span>Andras I'm so sorry about your hand,<span>" said Eva as the pair were sitting on some empty deckchairs. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Think nothing of it my raven haired beauty, my hands have been through rigorous training and can survive much harsher punishment than what occurred in the pool," Andras responded while circulating his wrist. Apart from a little swelling his hand was completely fine.

"Rigorous training; is that what you call what we did in the pool last night?" she said coyly.

"I assure you my raven haired beauty that last night was merely a warm up, tonight you may expect the full experience of the Andras Special," he said turning to face her.

Eva couldn't help but blush as she felt a little bit giddy.

"But as reward for your concern of my hand in the pool I think I owe you a preview," he said leaning forward and cupping her cheek.

Eva was about to say something when his lips pressed firmly onto hers.

* * *

><p>"Hey Doc you got a patient," chimed Gwen as she saw Noah and Katie assist Izzy into the Infirmary.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jen as she rushed over to the door.

"With Izzy it's hard to find something that isn't wrong doc," grinned Duncan as Gwen shot him a reluctant smirk.

"Accident in the pool; she got hit in the stomach and fell into the water," said Katie as she stood aside to let Jen get to Izzy.

"Turns out Bathrobicus can't breathe underwater and chlorine tastes like fire except without the bonus of fire's sexy glow," said Izzy who had stopped coughing but still sounded raspy.

"How many breaths did you take while underwater?" Jen asked while putting her stethoscope on.

"Just 1 big one Docrobicus," said Izzy admiring the stethoscope Jen was wearing.

"Not more Romanian Goddesses," complained Noah as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you're gonna start insulting Izzy's choices as well," said Katie as she placed her hands on her hips while staring at Noah.

"Great; first Izzy spontaneously creates a Goddess and now you're harping back on at me," said Noah shaking his head.

"I told you we were finished; you still owe me and the Nurse an apology for insulting the both of us," said Katie glowering at him.

"I'm not going to apologise for stating my opinion; I have every right to say what I want," said Noah unfazed by her look.

"Yeah well sometimes you should learn to not say what you want and learn to say things that aren't insulting," yelled Katie as her voice increased in volume.

"…and now the shouting," said Noah sarcastically.

Jen who had up until this point been trying to hear Izzy's breathing but failing due to the noise Noah and Katie were causing calmly pulled her stethoscope out of her ears and looked at the pair.

"If you two would mind kindly taking this outside so I don't have to tranquilise the both of you I would appreciate it," she said with the calm force of a tornado.

Noah and Katie saw the look in Jen's eyes and proceeded to rapidly exit the Infirmary.

"Would Docrobicus teach Izzy how to do that," rasped Izzy while smiling at Jen.

"Some other time dear but for now I just need you to breathe in for me," said Jen calmly putting her stethoscope back on.

Duncan and Gwen both looked at Jen in shocked awe.

* * *

><p>"How long was that?" asked Ozzy as he finally came to.<p>

"I'd say about an hour; I had to convince the passengers that walked past you were faking it to help me with my bandaging skills on unconscious people," said Nathan as he helped Ozzy into a sitting position against a nearby wall.

"Any of em buy it?" Ozzy asked looking at the bandages around his chest.

"You'd be surprised; the only one who seemed sceptical just took a photo on her cell phone and said something about updating her Yaoi blog," Nathan said shrugging.

"Just great, we're gonna be some fangirls fantasy tonight. Reckon they'll call us Ozthan or Nazzy?" Ozzy asked wincing as he adjusted his position.

"Could be worse; she sees our supposed forbidden love on the cruise ship and writes bad stories about it," Nathan suggested with a smarmy grin.

"If it gets called 'Shippin on the Ship' I'm gonna throw meself overboard now," said Ozzy as the thoughts of badly written fanfics crossed his mind.

"I'd rather you didn't; I don't want to explain how you killed yourself to Dr. Lizowski, frankly it's gonna be a nightmare when I explain your ribs to her," said Nathan as he packed his medical bag away.

"Ya got no worries about that mate," said Ozzy as he slowly began to stand up.

"Oh so you're gonna tell her yourself then?" asked Nathan slightly relieved.

"Nah mate; she's not gonna find out about me little accident at all," said Ozzy as Nathan looked up in shock.

"But, but she has to be told; you need to be monitored for the remainder of the cruise and she has to excuse you from the rest of the competition," said Nathan slightly panicked.

"That's why I ain't tellin her; I may have been dragged into this contest but I plan on seein it through to the end and tryin to win," said Ozzy as he put a hand on the wall next to him to steady himself.

"But you don't need to win you're already…" began Nathan.

"It's not about that Nathan, it's about keepin a promise I made," said Ozzy as he regained his bearings.

"I'm afraid I can't in good conscious let you do that. These challenges are seriously going to aggravate your condition and I too made a promise; a promise to help people and let no harm befall them," said Nathan in a deadly serious tone.

"Then I'm afraid that if ya tell Dr. Lizowski about me ribs, I'll have to tell her that ya intentionally gave Lord Percy laxatives instead of stomach tablets that one time cos he kept callin ya Nathaniel," said Ozzy calmly.

All of Nathan's bluster vanished instantly.

"You wouldn't?" he asked with dread.

"Try me mate; you don't say nowt about me ribs and I keep your secret a secret," said Ozzy holding out his hand.

Nathan silently stared at Ozzy's hand.

"I don't condone this," said Nathan as he reluctantly shook it.

"Yeah but what ya gonna do? Now if ya don't mind I need to see Wayne about somethin before the next challenge starts later," said Ozzy walking off.

"Dr. L's gonna kill me," whispered Nathan as he picked up his medical bag while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Hello shipmates and welcome to your next challenge," said Chris as he stood at the back of the ship with a tarpaulin covering an odd shaped device. "I trust you all got a bingo ball from Chef?"<p>

"Just giving out the last one now," said Chef as he dropped a number 4 ball into Cody's hands.

"I also trust Harold gave back the First Class pass without any Ninja like attempts at thieving it?" Chris asked peering at the tall teen.

"I'm no sneak, I gave it back before you even called us to this challenge," said Harold as he looked indignant.

"That's alright then," said Chris smiling. "Now for the next…"

"Also I'd like to point out that Ninjas were assassins more than thieves," Harold interrupted.

"Really don't care Harold," Chris panned. "As I was saying it's now time for the next challenge. Who here remembers the thrill of using the paintball and tranquiliser guns from Season 1?" asked Chris.

Heather and Cody both shuddered as the horrid memories of mauling and incapacitation returned.

"Well this time seeing as we have other passengers on board and collateral shootings would cost us on insurance we've gone for a more stable and stationary route," said Chris grabbing an edge of the tarpaulin.

"What are you on about?" asked Courtney as she and the rest of the challengers looked on warily.

"I'm on about the fine tradition of skeet shooting," yelled Chris as he yanked the cover away to reveal a skeet shooting machine with 2 skeet rifles leaning against it.

"Oh bleedin hell," complained Ozzy as a look of dread crossed his face.

"That's right shipmates you'll be competing against each other to try and shoot down skeet that will be thrown at high speeds. But not until after I explain the new team rule when we return on Total…Drama…Rescue!" yelled Chris raising his arms for emphasis.


	19. Third Challenge A Charm

**Well it's taken 2 years but I'm finally back and hopefully updating more often. -Rev666-**

* * *

><p>"Hello viewers and welcome back from commercial," said Chris as he once again introduced a new challenge by dramatically holding his arms in the air and looking at the nearby security camera. "In our previous challenge on Total Drama Rescue the Flow Rider weeded out the wave warriors from the wave wusses. With a poor performance from many it seemed that Owen would go due to double penalty points but a non ride from the runt…"<p>

"It's Zeke, not runt!" yelled Izzy, Zeke and Ozzy in annoyed unison.

"Hey this is my intro, no interrupting," responded Chris angrily before returning his gaze to the camera once again.

"…resulted in a low scoring 0 seconds that was bad enough for elimination," Chris continued. "It also seemed to fall on girl power for the win as Heather and then Courtney took the lead with impressive displays of surfing capability only for Harold to turn idiotic fortune into dodgeful victory and thus securing him the First Class Access Pass. Can Harold skeet box like he can beat box and win the pass again? Will the memories of deer hunting help any of our contestants? Will I ever get round to explaining the new team rule? Find out this instant on Total…Drama…Rescue."

* * *

><p>"So ship mates are we ready to learn the team rule I'm imposing?" asked Chris as he gazed expectantly at the challengers surrounding him.<p>

"Any time now," chided Courtney after a long pause.

"Okay so due to this cruise having less than 3 weeks remaining before arriving at it's final port of call and the winner of a challenge getting to keep the First Class pass for a day, we're required, by painstaking mathematical formula, to eliminate 2 people at a time. See the way you all have a numbered bingo ball?" Chris asked as everyone glanced at their number. "For each challenge from now on you're going to be paired up and both of your performances will be pooled to form one score; the pair that has the lowest score overall will be eliminated."

"You mean a person could still be eliminated even if we do the best in a challenge?" asked Heather wide eyed.

"Even if you scored perfectly; if your partner does woefully bad then yes, you'd be eliminated," said Chris grinning as dread crept up on the challengers.

"So I could be eliminated despite the fact I'm gonna score the best if I had the bad luck to be paired with the new guy," raged Eva almost crushing her bingo ball.

"Ya confidence in me abilities is touchin," snarked Ozzy as he was gritting his teeth slightly.

"So how do we know who's paired with who?" asked Owen as he looked at his numbered bingo ball.

"Simple; I had Chef arrange the bingo balls so that the bag only had numbers 1 through 7 and 11 through 17. You'll be partnered with whoever drew the ball that has the same last digit as yours; so 1 with 11, 2 with 12 and so on," said Chris gesturing around.

"Do these teams last for all the challenges?" asked Cody as he tried to sneak a peak at who had ball 14.

"No, unfortunately not," said Chris frowning. "As much as I'd love to see more backstabbing and shady alliances, the Captain has told me that to make sure the contest is fair and even, that the teams will be redrawn at the start of each new challenge. That way if two strong competitors got drawn together at the start…"

Eva grinned as she pictured herself as one of those strong competitors Chris was on about.

"…they wouldn't dominate the challenges and keep the First Class Access Pass for the entire cruise," Chris finished. "So anyway without further ado, let me explain the scoring system for the skeet challenge."

* * *

><p>"How's that Dr. Lizowski?" asked Darren as he tried fiddling with a few wires that were sticking out the back of an old TV monitor.<p>

"It's fuzzy but it'll do," answered Jen as she, Gwen, Duncan and Nathan were all sat in the Infirmary staring at the small screen that Darren had brought them.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to go and watch the challenge like some of the passengers are?" asked Darren as he stood up from behind the screen.

"I have ill people depending on me to make sure they stay healthy and rested, I can't let them go out on deck," said Jen nodding towards Duncan and Gwen.

"Besides if there's an emergency call we need to be here to hear it," said Nathan. 'Or see it,' he thought to himself while keeping a very wary eye on Ozzy.

"Whatever you say; just make sure Ron doesn't see you with this old monitor; he may have stopped using it weeks ago but he's a stickler for keeping account of all of securities resources, new and old alike," said Darren as he was prepared to leave.

"We will do Darren, and thanks for hooking it up to the security cameras so we can watch," Jen said smiling as she returned her gaze to the screen.

The 4 watched in silence as they saw Chris picking up the skeet rifles on screen.

* * *

><p>"So shipmates here's how it works," said Chris as he held the skeet rifles aloft. "Each of these rifles holds 5 shots, each team will only get 1 rifle between them and…"<p>

"You mean we don't get a rifle each?" asked Courtney as she tried to spy on who she'd be partnered with.

"Due to the cost per shot and per skeet being paid at my own expense count yourself lucky teams don't get 1 shot each," scowled Chris as he sneered. "Anyway each team will have 5 shots at 5 skeet to score as many points as possible. Points are scored based on quality of hit. A miss scores zero points obviously, a partial hit scores a single point and a direct hit gets you two points. The points will be counted from your 5 shots and the team with the most points win and the team with the least points take a dip in the pool." Chris chuckled wickedly.

"What if there's a tie?" asked Cody as he finally saw who had the number 14 ball.

"In the unlikely event of a tie we'll arrange a quick draw shoot off or something," mumbled Chris as he seemed to show lack of interest.

"What about seein the bleedin things?" asked Ozzy. "It's night time and unless ya got glow in the dark skeet then we ain't gonna know where to shoot."

"I anticipated this and had Chef cover each skeet with luminous, radiation green paint," said Chris holding up a glowing green skeet.

"Looks more like puke green," grumbled Eva.

"I'd hate to see the person that pukes that colour," said Noah rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," responded Eva giving Ozzy a quick sneer.

"Moving on," Chris said quickly. "When your team is called out you have 10 seconds to decide who'll shoot first as you'll be alternating your shots, so the first shooter gets 3 and the second shooter gets 2."

"Okay the machines ready," said Chef as he sat down next to the skeet launcher.

"Very well will team 1 please step forward," said Chris as Harold and Eva both took a step.

"Oh great I'm stuck with the nerd," complained Eva as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't you diss him girl, I have you know my boy got skills," complained Leshawna shaking her finger from side to side.

"Being a stick figure doesn't count as a skill," growled Eva turning to face her.

"Why I oughta slap the sass outta your mouth," retorted Leshawna.

"Can you please just decide on who'll shoot first?" asked Chris handing Harold the skeet rifle.

"Seeing as I have the most experience with firearms from playing Cowboy Ninja Gunslinger in the arcade I think I should go first," offered Harold to Eva.

"You saying I can't handle a gun, wimp?" growled Eva advancing on him.

"No, I just think you're more suited to hand to hand combat than ranged assaults," said Harold offering her the rifle.

"Fine, you can go first," said Eva after a pause. "Just don't miss or when it's my shot I'll aim right for the middle of your head."

"Okay then, would Harold kindly step forward and prepare himself," said Chris gesturing to a pair of goggles on a duct tape X marked on the deck.

"The Captain totally pulled rank and made you follow safety regulations didn't he?" chuckled Courtney as Harold put the goggles on.

"Don't remind me; I had so many ideas for this season but Captain Halder vetoed most of them and I gotta make do with what I can," said Chris shrugging.

"So which rules are we using?" asked Harold as he turned to Chef. "Do you set them off when I aim or when I say pull?"

Upon Harold's question, Chef Hatchet set of the skeet trap launching the first disk into the air.

"Hey that's not fair, he wasn't read…" Eva began to complain before a booming shot was heard and the skeet shattered from a direct hit.

Everyone stood in quiet awe before looking at Harold who was lowering the skeet rifle.

"I only ask because I'm a Level 9 Snapshot Crackshot," he said grinning before handing the goggles and skeet rifle to Eva who was now sharing his grin.

"Not bad Harold, not bad at all," she said preparing herself.

"Didn't I tell you the boy had skills?" beamed Leshawna as she gave Harold a proud and loving look.

"Oh a word of advice," whispered Harold as he leaned slightly towards Eva. "Aim about 2 feet up and 5 feet to the left of the skeet before pulling the trigger."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm aiming to shoot the skeet, not to miss it," grumbled Eva.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," responded Harold calmly.

"Whatever nerd, I'm doing it my way," said Eva as she easily hefted the rifle up. "Pull," she said giving Chef his cue.

There was a brief pause, a booming shot and no collision as the skeet sailed off undamaged.

There was silence as everyone held their breath for Eva's outburst

Eva calmly took off the goggles and handed them along with the rifle back to Harold.

"Don't say anything nerd," she said glowering at him. "Just score another bulls-eye and get on with it."

Harold shrugged before preparing for his next shot.

"Pull," he said while holding the skeet rifle downwards slightly before yanking it up and squeezing the trigger causing the skeet to explode from another direct hit.

"Bleedin hell he's good," said Ozzy as everyone stood dumbfounded at Harold's accuracy.

"Gosh you'd think my Level 9 status would have made you all realise that," stated Harold as he handed a smirking Eva the goggles and rifle. "This time follow my advice."

"Seeing as you're doing so well nerd, I may just," Eva said while preparing herself to fire. "Okay pull."

The skeet shot out faster than Eva expected but she quickly made adjustments. "2 feet above, 5 feet to the left," she whispered to herself while following the advice Harold gave her before pulling the trigger.

"Not bad," grinned Harold as Eva admired her own handiwork of a third bulls-eye for the team.

"Is it just me or is this going to be a hard act to follow?" questioned Noah as he realised with Harold likely to make another direct hit; that in order to win a team would have to hit all 5 skeet.

"Maybe your number 7 ball will be lucky," said Lindsay as she peered at the bingo ball Noah was holding. "I know I'm always lucky with things in sevens; like my seven different lip glosses or my seven different hair brushes or…"

Noah rolled his eyes as the blonde girl continued to prattle on about the various beauty products she had in sets of seven. He wasn't too happy about having to be on the last team to shoot as it meant more pressure and if he was paired with someone who was a poor shot then his odds of elimination were greater than would like.

A loud bang drew him out of his pondering only to notice his prediction had been spot on. There stood Harold and Eva grinning widely as the last skeet had been hit perfectly in the middle.

"Well competitors should we just give Harold and Eva the First Class passes right now?" joked Chris as the pair returned back to where the rest of the group were standing. "Seriously though, 8 points right off the bat; we may not see skill like that for the rest of the challenge."

"Not when it gets to his turn anyway," said Eva insultingly as she nodded towards Ozzy.

"The moment I get a bulls-eye I'm gonna say I bleedin told ya so," said Ozzy as he held his ball so the number wasn't visible.

"I'll believe that when I see…actually I just won't believe it cos it's not gonna happen," growled Eva as she folded her arms

"Anyway moving swiftly on can team 2 now take up positions?" asked Chris as Justin stood forward by himself. "Hello can the other team member step forward?" Chris added after a few seconds of Justin being on his own.

"Who's my team mate?" asked Justin looking at the group of competitors who were looking around amongst themselves.

"Come on now people who has ball 2 or 12? We need to get this challenge done with," said Chris as Lindsay suddenly perked up.

"Ooh me I'm number 12," she said happily walking forward and pointing her numbered ball at Chris.

"That girl needs to get her head out of the clouds," complained Leshawna as Justin set himself up to shoot first.

"When you're ready," said Chef as he prepared his machine.

"Maybe you should put on the…" began Cody before being cut off.

"Pull please," said Justin ignoring what Cody was about to say as he looked down the sight carefully, followed the skeet then pulled the trigger.

Everyone winced as the recoil from the rifle caused it to jab straight into his eye and he dropped the rifle causing it to go off again.

"My eye, my beautiful eye," screamed Justin as he ran around in circles clutching at his face.

"I tried to warn you," said Cody as he had been the only one to either see or care that Justin hadn't put on the protective goggles.

"My agent had me scheduled for an eye drops commercial, how on Earth can I do it now?" complained Justin removing his hands to reveal a swollen red eye.

"Maybe you can be the before guy instead," snarked Noah causing Izzy to grin.

"I withdraw!" yelled Justin as he turned to glare angrily at Chris with his 1 undamaged eye. "No way am I risking my other eye."

"Fine by me dude, you technically shot twice but you're leaving your team mate in a tough spot," said Chris as he picked up the skeet rifle to make sure no damage had been done to it.

"I don't care, I need to go and moisturise this before it becomes permanent and my gorgeous looks are marred forever," huffed Justin as he stormed off.

"Getting back to the challenge its Lindsay's turn," Chris said handing her the rifle as he noticed she had actually put on the goggles. "Seeing as my alternating shooting method went the way of Justin's eye let's just get your turn over with Lindsay. Just say pull and shoot whenever you're ready."

"Pull and shoot?" I thought we just said pull," questioned Lindsay as she held the rifle while staring at Chris. Unfortunately she didn't notice Chef shooting two skeet off into the distance until it was too late. "Hey what gives? Why are you shooting the skeet off when I never said pull?"

"Sorry girl but I was given strict instructions to launch these things whenever somebody said pull, regardless of whether they were ready or not," said Chef with a shrug before he grinned evilly and launched another skeet.

Lindsay shrieked as she realised that she had accidentally said pull again and was now missing her opportunity. Grabbing her rifle she tried to lift it up to aim but her chest got in the way.

"Eek! No, no, no," screamed Lindsay as she frantically tried to get the rifle up but repeatedly hit herself on the underside of her assets causing them to jiggle up and down slightly. "No! I can't get my gun up," she screamed.

"Well she's certainly getting my gun up," whispered Cody dreamily as he stared at Lindsay's bouncing boobs.

"Codykins I'm surprised at you," chided Sierra as Cody suddenly went bright red.

"Sorry Sierra, that just came from nowhere," he said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Cody I can't stay mad at you," said Sierra pulling him into a one armed hug. "Besides if that's the sort of thing you wanted to watch then you should have just asked me," she added with a mischievous grin before Cody's blush covered his entire face.

"Finally," said Lindsay as she got the rifle into a firing position only to realise the skeet had gone. "Um, does this count against me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so Lindsay, you missed your opportunity to shoot and therefore have accumulated a grand score of 0 points," said Chris with genuine regret.

"But I didn't even shoot my 3 shots and didn't Justin only have 1 skeet launched?" asked Lindsay clutching at straws.

"Good point," said Chris as he mulled over an idea. "Tell you what, seeing as I have to pay for the shots and skeet myself, the fact that you and Justin saved me money means I'm going to award you a score of 2 points for your team as though you'd got a bulls-eye for the non fired skeet."

"Yay!" yelled Lindsay jumping into the air causing the rifle to shoot off a shot that nearly hit Chris. She tensed and looked over at his scowling face.

"Make that 1 point," he growled as she carefully put the rifle down.

"You alright?" asked Chef with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I seriously need to go over the basics with this lot," said Chris rubbing his temples as he stalked over to the competitors. "Okay you lot listen up, we're gonna take another quick commercial break so that you can all learn proper safety and not almost shoot me!" yelled Chris as Lindsay shrunk away behind Owen. "So once more please keep watching Total…Drama…Rescue," said Chris towards a camera as he visibly mellowed.


End file.
